Loved you first
by ElenaCalderHoran
Summary: Haley Claire Smith. Jeune fille de 16 ans, au début de l'histoire, vis au alentour de Paris, dans un petit appartement avec sa mère. Malgré leur faible moyen, la maman d'Haley lui offre la seule chose qu'elle veut pour son anniversaire. Plus tard, un appel change sa vie à jamais. 14.04.2013 : Un Chapitre par semaine ; Oubliez pas de donner votre avis, merci
1. Chapter 1

**Quatorze Juillet :**

"_** C**__her journal. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel. Il y a deux mois, ma maman m'a proposer d'envoyer mes lettres a mes idoles. Tu t'en souviens, bien-sûr. Et bien aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une réponse ! Tu y crois toi ? Bon, je ne sais même pas si c'est bien une réponse vu que je n'ai pas ouvert l'enveloppe mais elle vient d'Angleterre alors je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ! J'espere que je ne me fais pas de fausses joies. J'ai peur de l'ouvrir et d'être déçue. D'ailleurs, je me souviens ne pas t'avoir dis ce que j'avais mis dans mes lettres. Je vais te raconter. Et non, je ne fais pas ça pour reculer le moment où j'ouvrirai ma lettre. Bref. J'ai juste écris ce que j'avais sur le coeur. A propos d'eux, de moi.. Oui, comme avec toi en faite. Avec moins de détails bien-sûr. J'ai eu une réponse. De qui a ton avis ? Louis ? Niall ? Harry ? Liam ? Ou Zayn ? Ou Kevin ? Oui bon, Kevin lui, a part bouffer du pain sur ma fenêtre il fait pas grand chose. C'est beau un Kevin quand même ! C'est fou, même a toi je te dis de la merde ! Enfin bref, je te promet d'ouvrir ma lettre maintenant, d'accord ? Attend, mon portable sonne. Enfin, t'es un bouquin, tu t'en fou ! _"

-_ Allo ? _

**E**t c'est ce jour là, que mon beau monde remplis d'amour s'écroula. C'était l'hopital qui m'annonçait que ma mère avait eu un accident de voiture. Et que je devais identifier son corps .. Je ne pu répondre. La seule chose que j'ai su faire c'est lacher le téléphone, et ne plus bouger. Que pouvai-je faire ? Ma mère est tout ce qui me reste, était.. Tout ce qui me reste. Je pris les clés de la maison, ma carte de bus et sorti. Je pris le bus vers l'hopital. Je ne pensais plus a rien, juste a ma mère. Le trajet me paru court, trop court. J'entra dans l'hopital. Une personne, une infirmière, amie de ma mère depuis l'enfance m'aperçu. Elle me prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait. Moi ? Je ne pleurai pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais bloquée. Il était impossible que ma mère ne soit plus de ce monde. Elle m'a promis d'être là pour toujours. Elle tient toujours ses promesses. Elle ..

- _Tu va voir ma puce, ça va aller. Je.. Je suis là pour toi. Je te protégerai._

**C**laire, l'infirmière est ma marraine. Oui, ma mère m'as donné comme deuxième prénom, celui de sa meilleure amie. Je suis très proche de ma marraine, mais j'avais dû mal a m'en souvenir, avec ce qu'on m'avais annoncé il n'y a même pas une heure. Elle me prit par la main, pour m'amener dans la chambre de ma mère. Elle n'était pas morte sur le coup, elle avait survécu jusqu'ici. C'est pour ça qu'on m'as demandé de venir ici et non a la morgue. Qui aurai cru qu'un jour, ma mère, une personne pleine de vie, toujours souriante, aimante, généreuse et formidable pourrai perdre la vie de façon aussi tragique. Claire m'expliquait que la personne qui a provoqué l'accident va bien, juste un bras cassé. Il avait bu. Je n'avais jamais détésté quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui. Non, c'était plus que ça. Je le haïssais. J'avais de la haine dans mon coeur. Arrivé devant la chambre 324, celle où ma mère a été amenée, je n'osais entrer. Claire ne m'y forçai pas. Elle attendait que je sois prête. On restait là, sans bouger ni parler. Elle plaurait toujours, moi toujours pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y croyais pas. On est restée là environs une heure je crois. Peut-être deux. Quand enfin j'avais décidé d'entrer. Ma mère là. Allongée, les main sur le coeur, comme quand quelqu'un vient de mourir. Et c'est là, que mes larmes avaient décidé de venir. Je m'écroulais près d'elle. Je pris ses mains, je lui demandais de se reveiller, je la suppliais même. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle m'avait promis. Je ne faisais que pleurer. Encore et encore. Malheureusement, une heure après que je sois allée auprès de ma mère, les médecins ont dû l'enmener. A la morgue, je présume.. Je décidais donc de rentré a la maison, mais Claire refusa.

- _Je peux quand même retourner chez moi non ? _

- _Non, tu ne peux pas Haley ! Tu ne comprend pas ? _

- _Je comprend très bien même ! Mais c'est CHEZ MOI ! _

- _Et tu compte payer les factures avec quel argent ? _

- _Bah je vais travailler tiens ! Je suis pas cruche a ce point ! _

-_ Haley ne me parle pas comme ça ! _

- _T'es pas ma mère ! _

**U**n gros blanc s'installait. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas ma mère, mais elle a toujours été là pour moi, pour maman. Je la regardais, confuse.

-_ Excuse moi Claire._

- _Ce n'est rien Haley, c'est normal. Allez viens, je te ramène chez moi.. Nathan va chercher tes affaires chez toi et nous rejoins après.._

**N**athan est le nouveau mari de Claire. Ils sont ensemble depuis cinq ans. Son ex mari, mon parrain, est décédé suite a un cancer il y a huit ans. Claire a une petite fille de trois ans, Léanor. Ils vivent tous les trois dans une grande maison. Nathan est avocat et gagne très bien sa vie. Claire aussi. Femme de ménage, nounou pour Léanor. L'avantage c'est que j'ai déjà une chambre chez elle. Quand j'étais plus petite, je passais mon temps chez eux, mais a la mort de mon parrain, j'ai arrêter de venir. La maison parraissait beaucoup trop sombre. Et depuis, je n'y suis jamais retourné. Je me demande si ça a changer, ou pas d'ailleurs. Maman me manque. On arrivait enfin chez elle. La maison, de l'exterieur parraissait toujours aussi normal. Un peu comme la maison de mon personnage préféré dans une série télévisé américaine. Magnifique mais remplis de souvenir douloureux. Elle aussi, avait perdu sa famille. Ses parents dans un accident de voiture, sa tante, poignardé par un vampire méchant aux grand coeur quand on apprend a le connaitre. Le copain de sa tante décédée, qui était devenue complêtement fou et possédé a cause d'une bague magique. Son père biologique ainsi que sa mère biologique. Pour finir avec son frère. Sauf que moi, je ne peux pas eteindre mon humanité et bruler ma maison. Je ne peux pas non plus demandé a quelqu'un de me faire oublier tous mes souvenirs douloureux.

- _J'espere que tu t'y plaira autant que quand tu étais petite ma chérie. Je t'aime tu sais ?_

-_ Je t'aime aussi Claire, et excuse moi encore, de t'avoir mal parlé tous à l'heure.. T'es adorable avec moi et moi, je te parle mal.._

- _Tu vis quelque chose d'horrible, c'est normal. Je ne t'en veux pas ma puce, allez viens._

**O**n entrai donc dans sa maison. l'interieur n'avait pas tellement changé. Juste un peu plus de couleur. Même l'interieur ressemblait a la maison de ce personnage que je vous ai parlé tous à l'heure. A l'exception de l'étage. Chez ma marraine, il y a six chambre, trois salle de bain dans trois des chambres et une salle de bain commune. Et qu'au rez-de-chaussée, le salon était immense, la salle a manger aussi, la cuisine était normal, comme dans une grande maison type maison américaine. J'aimais bien sa maison. Les photos de famille un peu partout dans la maison montrait leur bonheur. C'était beau à oir, ça faisait du bien même. Au même moment, Nathan sorti de la cuisine, et me pris dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il embrassa juste ma joue, la carressait et souriait tristement. Il m'expliqua que toutes mes affaires allait arrivé, car les déménageurs, ayant été prévenue aux derniers moments avait mis du temps a arrivé. Je compris donc que mon appartement, celui de ma mère, je ne pourrai jamais y retourné. Il avait juste pris ce qui était dans ma chambre, sur mon bureau. Il avait mis le tout dans mon sac-à-main et l'avais mis dans ma chambre. Enfin, dans ma chambre chez eux. Ensuite il expliqua pour le déménagement de l'appartement a Claire. Je monta dans ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas changer. Peinture rose-violette avec des bandes blanches horizontale. Un lit double noir avec une housse de couettes anglaise. Oui, étant petite, mon rêve ultime était de partir en Angleterre. J'ai vite arrêté d'y penser, d'y croire. On ne peut pas être pauvre et voyager, ceci ne va pas avec cela. Je pris mon journal intime. Je ne savais pas si je devais écrire cette journée dedant ou essayé d'oublier. Mais je pris la décision d'écrire quand même.

" _Cher journal. Je suis désolé pour tous à l'heure. J'ai eu un appel important et je n'ai pas pu finir ce que je te disais. A un de ces jours. Haley. _"

**P**uis je le mis dans un tiroir a chaussettes, tout au fond, pour l'oublié.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vingt-huit Juillet :**

**A**ujourd'hui, ça fait deux semaines que ma mère est morte. Deux semaine, quatrorze jours, comme le jour où elle est parti. Chez ma marraine, on s'amuse bien. Du moins, j'essaie. Je fais comme si j'allais mieux, comme si je me faisais a cette absence. Hier, j'ai fais les magasins avec Claire et Léanor. Elle voulait absolument que je refasse ma garde robe. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais je voulais lui faire plaisir alors. Je vais pouvoir remplir mes deux armoires avec ce qu'elle m'a acheté hier. Y'avais pleins de jolies colliers, des bracelets aussi. Elle s'est amusé a acheté tous ça. Moi j'ai eu mal au coeur de gaspiller son argent, et même si je lui ai dit de ne rien prendre, que j'avais assez avec ce que j'avais, elle insistait ! J'ai pas vraiment fini de tout ranger en plus, tellement il y avait de sacs bien remplis. D'ailleurs, je continu de ranger en ce moment même. Des robes, des pulls, des vestes, des gilets, des jeans, des jupes, des shorts .. de toutes les tailles ! Elle a de l'espoir ma marraine. Elle croit qu'un jour j'aurai le courage de perdre du poids ! Vous allez m'dire, j'ai pas beaucoup a perdre. Je fais du 40/42 c'est pas enorme non plus. Mais j'ai dû mal a m'assumer. J'étais malade etant petite et on m'as forcé a manger de tous, de n'importe quoi. Etant enfant, tu accepte sans connaitre les conséquences. En faite tu t'en fou limite des conséquences puisque tu vis au jour le jour. Et depuis j'ai pas changé. Toujours la même. Enfin. Je finissais de ranger après plus de deux heures de pliages de linges, finissant par les chaussettes quand je tomba sur mon journal intime. Je ne me souvenais plus l'avoir mis là.. Je le pris, et lisais la dernier chose que j'avais mis. Enfin, avant l'accident quoi. Une enveloppe tomba de mon journal intime. Je l'as pris. Effectivement, je me souvenais de cette lettre jamais ouverte provenant d'Angleterre. Je soupirai, puis la posa sur le lit. Je mis la musique, une de mes chansons préférées de mon groupe préféré. Une ballade, très belle, qui te dis que tu es parfaite, alors que tu sais que c'est faux.. C'est vrai, si on était si parfaite que ça, pourquoi personne nous le dit ? Oui, a part ces cinq garçons merveileux que j'aime et admire tant ! Je m'assis sur le lit et ouvrit la lettre, une boule au ventre, allez savoir pourquoi, je ne saurai vous dire. L'envoloppe etait assez épaisse, comme si il y avait un petit paquet de feuilles dedans. Et, effectivement, il y avait pleins de feuilles dans cette enveloppe ! Je la vidais sur mon lit et etalais toutes les feuilles. Je comprennais plus rien. J'ouvris la première lettre qui était plier en deux. C'était en Anglais (_Sans blague ? _) et, si je comprend bien, j'ai gagné un concours de fans.. Sachant que je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un.. Y'avait des explications mais mon anglais n'étant pas bon, je ne comprennais pas trop. Il y avait une adresse internet a la fin de la lettre, je décida d'allervoir sur l'ordinateur portable que Claire m'avait offert. Il était déjà allumé, puisque j'écoutais ma musique dessus. J'allais donc voir le site. Et effectivement, il y avait un concours, sur cette page. Celui de la plus belle lettre envoyer aux garçons. Ah.. Ma lettre était belle ? Je leur raconte ma vie mais elle est belle ? Ils sont bizarre mes idoles. Mais je le savais déjà. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être heureuse ou pas, parce que je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais gagné ! Il n'y avait rien sur le site a part que c'étais écris de cherché le cadeau dans les lettres. Alors déjà que je ne parle pas anglais, comment tu veux que je trouve un cadeau. Croisont les doigts que ça sois facile et visible !

- _Haley ? _

- _Oui ? _**J**e sursautais, elle m'avais surprise.

- _Dis, t'aurai pas .. Bah dis donc, t'as un de ces bordel sur ton lit !_** E**lle riait._ C'est des lettres d'amour ? _

-_ Non, je .. En faite, maman m'avait offert, en avance, un cadeau d'anniversaire. Et c'étais d'envoyer mes lettres a mes idoles. Et c'est leur réponses._

- _Attend, ils t'ont répondu ?_

-_ Oui, il parait que j'ai gagné un concours mais je ne comprend rien a l'anglais .. Je dois le trouvé dans les lettres ! _

- _Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je parle bien l'anglais !_

-_ Oui je veux bien, merci Claire !_

- _De rien ma chérie, allez montre moi ça !_

**E**lle était sur-éxcitée ! Je souriais. Elle prenait chaque lettre, la lisait, puis passait à la suivante. Pendant qu'elle lisait, elle me jettait des regards comme si c'était une lettre d'amour d'un bel inconnu. C'était stressant car du coup, je ne savais pas ce que tout ceci contenait. Elle ne voulait pas que je les regard maintenant aussi, pas tant qu'elle aurai pas fini de tout lire ! J'étais de plus en plus impatiente. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lectures, elle me regarda.

- _Bon, j'ai une bonne et une maivaise nouvelle._

- _La mauvaise avant, s'il te plait .._ **J**'avais une tête de détérré ! J'étais dégouté qu'il y ai une mauvaise nouvelle. La date était passé, j'en suis sur.

- _Tu ne va pas pouvoir aller a la rentré scolaire du lycée. Enfin, tu l'as fera pas._

-_ En quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Si tu savais comme j'ai pas envie d'y retourné.._

-_ Bah en faite.. C'est le pire de cette histoire. _

- _Ah .. Et le meilleur ?_

- _Oh bah.. Tu va aller a un concert de tes idoles, les rencontrés, avoir une journée avec eux et tu passera deux semaines a Londres, tous frais payer. Et comme c'est pour deux, le voyage, tu pourra amener une copine si tu veux !_

-_ Attend tu.. Tu te fou de moi là ? _

-_ Non, je te promet. C'est marqué que les billets d'avion pour Londres, ceux du concert et d'autres choses sont arrivé quelque jours après.. Donc, c'est pour toi le gros colis._

- _Quel colis ?_

- _Nathan est aller cherché le courrier de la boite aux lettres de l'appartement, chaque jours jusqu'a ce que le changement d'adresse soit fait et il y avait un colis au nom de " Mademoiselle Smith " et on a cru que c'était pour ta mère alors on l'as pas ouvert, pas le courage .._

- _Oh .. Et ?_

- _Il vient d'Angleterre._

_- Sérieux ? Il est où ? Faut que je vois ça ! _

**J**'y croyais pas. Je sentais l'arnaque en faite. J'essayais de pas me faire de fausses joies mais c'était trop tard. J'étais plus qu'heureuse. Rencontré ces cinq garçons qui ont changé ma vie avec leur chansons.. J'étais toute folle quand on arrivait dans la chambre de Claire, là où elle avait mis le colis. On se mis sur son lit, ouvrit le colis. Il était vraiment gros quand même. Je pense qu'elle s'est trompé, c'était pas pour moi ça. Mais, quand je vis un carton rouge marqué " One Direction " dessus, je compris que non, c'était pas une erreur, et que c'était bien pour moi. Je stressais d'un coup.. Et si c'était vrai ? Je veux dire, vraiment vrai ? Que j'avais gagner une rencontre avec eux.. Un concert d'eux .. Wouah.. Dans ce carton, il y avait pleins de choses .. Bizarre .. Un t-shirt qui me disait quelque chose, une carotte en peluche, un prospectus de Nando's, une photo d'un pigeon, un miroir et une cuillère.. Un CD aussi, comme un CD gravé. Les places du concert, des billets aller-retour pour Londres, une clé de chambre d'hotel d'après le petit papier accroché a celle-ci avec l'adresse dessus et le numéro de la chambre. Et un bonnet panda. Le même qu'Harry en faite. Ainsi qu'une photo d'eux cinq dédicassée. Une lettre aussi, et un carton d'invitation a mon nom. Une chose était sur. Harry était passé par là. Pourquoi ? Oh, il y a juste un 69 écrit au fond du carton ! (_Quel pervers j'vous jure !_ ) Je souriais en voyant ça. La Directioner en moi avait envie de hurler de joie, mais la personne raisonnable me disait de resté calme et de ne pas me faire de fausses joie, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arrivé d'ici là, la vie peut être imprevisible, j'en sais quelque chose.

-_ Viens on va dans ta chambre pour lire le CD !_

- _Claire ? _

-_ Oui ma chérie ? _

- _Si.. Si je vais a Londres.._

- _Mais oui tu va y aller, je t'y oblige !_

- _Oui mais si rien ne ce passe de grave d'ici là .. Je .. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterai de venir avec moi.. A Londres.. Et au concert.._

-_ Ooooooh ma Haley chérie ! J'accepte avec grand plaisir ! Mais pourquoi ne pas y aller avec une amie ? _

- _J'en ai pas et je veux y aller avec toi !_

- _D'accord, ça me fais vraiment très plaisir ma puce !_

-_ A moi aussi ! _

-_ Bon, allons voir ce beau CD ! _

**J**e souriais. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'y aller avec elle. Elle était limite encore plus heureuse que moi d'y aller, alors que j'étais déjà a un niveau très haut de joie ! Je sautillais en allant dans ma chambre avec le CD, Claire le mis dans l'ordinateur, puis, après quelques secondes, il démarait. C'étais une vidéo des garçons. J'avais la bouche ouverte tellement j'étais choqué. De ce que j'avais compris, ma lettre les avait touché, chacun d'entre eux en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. ( _Oui, quand je raconte ma vie je fais chialer les One Direction. Que voulez-vous, ils sont fragile mes idoles ! _) Ils expliquaient aussi que c'était pour ça que j'avais gagné. Puis ils faisaient les cons. Comme d'habitude en faite. je ne pu m'empeché de rire tellement ils étaient drôle. La vidéo se finissait sur un " Bye " de chaque garçons, puis Harry qui poussait Louis, celui-ci qui tombait de sa chaise en éclatant de rire. Du grand Larry ! Je souriais, puis pleurais.

- _Haley ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu ne va pas bien ?_

- _Si si ! Justement .. Je vais rencontré mes idoles. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu m'arrivé, à moi, la fille qui n'as jamais eu de chance.._

- _La chance se rattrape de t'avoir fait souffrir ma p'tite Haley ! _

- _Elle peut bien ouais ! .._

**O**n se regardait, puis on se mit a rire, pour aucune raison apparente. La date du grand jours était dans un mois. Le Vingt-neuf aout. Jour de l'anniversaire de Liam tiens ! Je le lui souhaiterai ! Oh, et si je lui faisais un petit cadeau ? Mais.. Je ne veux pas faire du favoritisme non plus.. Des bracelets ! J'ai qu'a leur faire des bracelets, un peu comme ceux que Claire m'as acheté, des shamballa un délire comme ça, c'est jolie, même si je trouve ça " à la mode " et que j'ai jamais aimé être comme les autres.. Enfin, j'ai déjà vu une fille en fabriqué, je vais essayé moi aussi ! De toute façon, j'ai pas grand chose a faire d'autre. Pour l'instant du moins ! En plus ça tombe bien, avec Claire, on voulait apprendre à en faire !

-_ Bon, si on allait manger ? _

-_ Bonne idée, j'ai faim ! _

- _Moi aussi, tant d'émotion ! _

- _T'es bête Claire.. mais je t'aime ! _

- _Oooooooh ! Moi aussi je t'aime ma Haley chérie ! _

**O**n se faisait un gros calin, puis on parti dans la cuisine. On prit un bon gouté ! Bon, d'accord, en faite on avait juste manger un bol de céréal ! Avec Claire, on parlait de l'organisation du voyage. Les tenues pour Londres, pour le concert, pour le reste aussi. Elle voulait aussi que je retourne au lycée. D'où le fait que je louperai la rentré. Je met du temps a comprendre moi ! Je veux pas aller au lycée, elle est folle. On verra, on va dire oui pour lui faire plaisir hein ! Le reste de la journée on ne parlait que de ça ! De Londres, des garçons, des endroits a visiter. Sans mentir, j'avais hate, bien-sûr. Mais j'avais surtout peur. Rencontrer ses idoles, c'est vraiment flippant !


	3. Chapter 3

**Neuf Aout :**

" _Cher journal. Oui je sais, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Mais tu sais, j'ai été très prise ces temps si. Y'as eu l'enterrement de Maman, la police qui est venue voir Claire a propos de ça, les préparations pour Londres. J'ai plus de temps à moi ! Enfin si, le soir, pour dormir ! Et crois moi, je dors le plus possible ! Car mes journées sont assez longues, si tu savais ! Par exemple, hier, je suis allé me renseigner pour le transport à Londres. Tu sais, parce que pendant quize jour on va sans doute beaucoup bouger. On ne sais pas si on prend la voiture, enfin, si on en loue une là-bas ou si on prendra les transport en commun. Du coup j'ai pris les horaires de bus, leurs trajets etc. J'ai regardé aussi pour le concert, savoir où je serai placé itou. Devine quoi ? Je serai devant, tu sais, à la place de Perrie, Daniell ou Eleanor quand elles vont a leur concert. Génial non ? Du coup, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller pour y aller. Robe ? Mais je n'aime pas mes formes.. En Directioner ? J'vais passé pour une fille a moitié groupie. Enfin, tu me comprends.. Dans le sens où je vais les rencontrer, je me vois pas être habiller avec un sweat " 1D ", même si j'adore mon sweat ! Ou Normalement ? Genre, Jeans Slim noir, Converse quoi. Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien une fois là bas on va dire. C'est compliqué d'être une fille je te jure. Surtout quand, comme moi, t'es pas vraiment habituée a sortir, en soirée ou autre. Oh ! J'ai eu des détails aussi, tu sais, sur ma journée avec eux. J'arrive a seize heure trente a Londres, ensuite, on va a l'hotel, déposer nos affaires. Une heure après mon arrivé, quelqu'un vient nous chercher et on va je ne sais où, là où je les rencontrerai quoi. J'ai peur, je stresse si tu savais ! Ensuite, je passe la soirée avec eux, jusqu'au concert de vingt heure trente. Ensuite, retour a l'hôtel, dodo ! Eux aussi ils font dodo quand le même hotel que moi. Oui, normalement c'est tous dans le bus de la tournée mais c'est exceptionnel tu vois.. Le lendemain matin, je déjeune avec eux aussi. Je crois que je dois être prête a 8 heures ou 9 heures mais je serai prête a 7 heures pour être sûr, on ne sait jamais ! Ensuite, je passe 24h de rêve avec eux ! Enfin, si j'arrive a sortir un mot ! Je suis assez timide à la base alors imagine dans cette situation.. Le soir je redors avec eux, enfin, dans le même endroit qu'eux. A l'hotel, ou dans le bus de la tournée.. Oui bon ça va hein, on a le droit de rêver un peu ! Ensuite ils reprennent le chemin de la tournée.. J'vais être triste après ! Je voudrai plus les quitter ! Et après c'est parti pour quinze jours de folie a Londres avec Claire ! On prendra son appareil photo, et toi aussi tu viendra, evidemment ! Je dois te laisser, a demain chou ! _"

**I**l faisait beau, 25° ! Claire voulait toujours que j'aille dehors, profiter du soleil, sauf que sortir, toute seule, c'est pas tellement drôle. Elle et Nathan sont au travail, Léanor avec la nounou.. Du coup, je vais profiter du soleil, comme dirai ma chère Claire, mais sur mon lit ! L'avantage c'est qu'il est face a la fenêtre, et que l'après-midi, le soleil est du coté de ma chambre. J'allais donc m'allonger sur mon lit, avec un livre. Je commençais a peine a le lire que je m'endormis comme une crèpe !

**Point de vue , Claire :**

**S**i Haley savait ! Je lui ai préparé une belle surprise qu'elle va adorer ! Enfin, je l'espère. J'ai gagné des places pour un concert de ses idoles en Angleterre juste le temps où on y sera, mais la veille, j'avais déjà pris des place de concert pour un concert quelques jours avant.. Vous pensez qu'elle sera heureuse de voir ses idoles trois fois en concert ? Je pense en tout cas. Elle parle d'eux tous le temps depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va les rencontrer. je pense que c'est surtout le stresse. Vous imaginez pas comment elle est fragile sur certain point, dont celui là. Elle stresse pour totu et rien à la fois ! Des fois je me demande comment c'est possible de stresser autant ! C'est de famille en tout cas, car sa mère était pareil ! Stresser pour tout et rien, je me souviens, le jour où elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte d'Haley, elle a stressé comme une folle car elle avait peur que le père veuille qu'elle avorte ou qu'il part loin d'elle, l'abandonnant avec le bébé. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs. Ce mec, même pas capable d'assumé ce qui sort de ses .. Restons polis. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle était tombé amoureuse de ce mec . Il a au moins fait une chose de bien dans sa vie, sa fille.

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**D**ix-neuf heure trente. Je venais tout juste de me reveiller. Bon, faire croire a Claire que j'avais été dehors cette après midi c'etait foutu. Mais j'avais tellement bien dormis que ça m'étais égal. Je me levais et descandais dans la cuisine.

- _Haley ?_

- _Oui Claire ? Excuse moi, je me suis endormis ! _

- _C'est rien t'en fais pas. Je viens de rentré de totue façon ! _

- _Ah ? Bonne journée ? _

-_ Oh que oui ! Excellente même._

-_ C'est cool, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? _

- _Tu le saura un jour ma chérie, tu verra ! _

-_ Euuh.. D'accord, si tu le dit !_

**C**laire était bizarre ce soir mais bon. Une fois Nathan arrivé, on se mit tous a table. Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois à ma connaissance, je vis Nathan donné à manger a Léanor. C'était mignon a voir, et rare surtout. D'habitude, Léanor dors a l'heure là et c'est la nounou qui lui donne son repas. Mais ça restait un beau à voir, le papa et la petite fille ! On parlait de tout et de rien, de pas grand chose surtout, j'étais encore un peu fatigué, et je ne tardais pas à retourner au lit ! Je m'endomis vite.

**Vingt-Huit Aout :**

" _Cher journal. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Oui bon, dans quelques minutes ça sera le grand jour ! Il est bientôt minuit mais je n'arrive pas a dormir, trop stresser pour demain ! Mais si tu savais comme j'ai hate mon dieu !_ (_quelqu'un m'a appeler ? _) _Je viens de finir de bouclé mes bagages ! Oui, a presque minuit. Je sais que je suis pas normal, mais j'aime bien ! En plus, Claire est stresser, elle aussi ! Je lui ai filer mon stresse en faite, par télépathie ! Je suis douée hein ? xD Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir peur pour demain. Pourquoi j'aurai peur ? Bah.. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas jolie et que j'aurai aimé l'être. Rien à voir ? Oui je sais ! La vérité vrai c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire aux garçons. Imagine, je perds toutes mes notions d'anglais au même moment où je dois leur répondre.. Oui, ça serai tragique quand même ! Tu peux même pas t'imaginer comment j'ai quand même hâte .. Je me répète hein ? Oui tu as raison, je vais allé m'coucher ! Bon, bonne nuit ! A demain dans l'avion chou ! _"

**O**ui, je parle a mon journal comme a une vrai personne. Faut dire, pendant toutes ces années, il a toujours été là pour moi, quand les autres ne faisaient que de se moquer. Alors mon journal est devenu mon meilleur ami. Un jour, j'étais vraiment mal, prête a faire une grosse bétise et il m'as rappeler que je vallais mieux que ça. Comment ? Simplement, en tombant de mes main, il s'est ouvert a une page où je disais que le malheur était la periode qui venait avant le bonheur et que ce malheur était necessaire, si on voulait vivre le bonheur comme il le devait. Idiot, qu'une phrase écrite par moi même soit une source de réconfort, hein ? Mais quand on a pas grand chose, un petit rien peut changer votre vie. Un mot, une phrase, une lettre. Ou dans mon cas, un journal intime. Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je suis vraiment fatigué, et demain, je dois être en forme pour le concert ! Bonne nuit à vous aussi !

**Vingt-neuf Aout :**

" _Si je te dis que j'ai le mal de l'air, tu me comprends ? :'( Oh oui, Salut journal chéri ! Tu va bien ? :D Oui moi ça va mais mon dieu _(_arrête de me lancer des fleurs._) _comment j'ai peur ! Oui j'ai peur en avion.. Et encore, j'ai de la chance, on va bientôt attérir ! Heureusement, j'aurai été mourru sinon laisse tombé.. Ah ? C'est bon ! On est a terre *-* . bref, je disais quoi ? Ah oui .. Cher journal ! :D Claire n'as pas arrêté de se moquer de moi durant tout le trajet car j'ai paniqué quand on a décoller et que j'ai pas cesser de trembler jusqu'a maintenant ! Oui d'où l'écriture catastrophique du début de la conversation ! Désolé. Bon, je t'aime journal ! Souhaite moi bonne chance ! Merci _"

**A**utant vous dire, écrire dans mon journal c'est aussi comme une thérapie ! Je vous jure, ça me fait un bien fou ! Je destresse un peu en écrivant. Avec Claire, on allait rejoindre la personne qui venait nous chercher a l'aéroport. C'était une jeune femme, très jolie. Je l'avais reconnu en faite, c'était leur coiffeuse. Oui, leur coiffeuse. Narmol quoi. Y'avais sa petite fille avec elle, Lux. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne, encore plus que sur les photos ! On avait un voiturier aussi. Et puis quoi encore, j'suis pas la Reine hein ! J'vous jure les célébrités. Une fois dans la voiture, les bagages dans le coffre, mis par moi même car le mec c'était pas ma bonne, on alla direction l'hotel. D'ailleurs, en arrivant devant, j'avais du mal a croire que j'allais dormir là dedans. Immense l'hotel, genre cinq étoiles itou. La grande classe. Le temps passa très vite, on eu a peine le temps d'installer nos affaire qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir a leur rencontre. Le temps passa a une vitesse folle, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyer sur avance rapide ! Sans doute Monsieur Lestress. Accompagnée de Madame Tremblotte et de leur fille Lapeur. Quel famille d'idiot ! On nous avait installer dans une salle, où nous devions attendre. Juste, attendre. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que quand la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, je sursauta.


	4. Chapter 4

**I**ls étaient là, à me regarder. Me sourire. C'est fou, je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour. Ils étaient pareil que sur toutes les vidéos que j'avais pu voir, ou les photos que j'avais dans mon téléphone. Parfait, ils étaient vraiment parfait. Ils venaient chacun leur tour me dire bonjour avec un bisou et un calin.

_- Hi ! I'm Harry._

_- I'm Niall._

_- I'm Zayn._

_- I'm Liam._

_- And I'm Jennifer._

_- Louis pas encore !_

_- Et si Harry, Louis ne changera jamais._

_- Je vois ça Liam.._

**J**'avais pas pu m'empeché de rire comme une ifiote qui regardai une vidéo de ses idoles. Non mais j'adorai ça en plus, les voir aussi idiots. A vrai dire, rare étaient les moments où ils ne faisaient pas les enfants.

_- I'm Haley, enchantée._

_- Enchantée aussi, tu es vraiment très jolie._

**J**e regardais Harry, un peu choquée parce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais la bouche légèrement ouverte, et je la fermais quand je remarquais Harry l'a regardé.

_- Euhh.. Me..Merci c'est.. Gentil.._

_- Non mais il a raison. _

_- En même temps Louis, t'es toujours d'accord avec Harry._

_- Elle a pas tord sur ce point là._

_- J'suis même sûr elle sait plus de chose qu'on ne peut le croire._

_- Je suis là._

_- On sait ! Let's go ?_

_- On va où ? _

_- Manger._

_- Harry, embarque Haley ! A tout à l'heure les filles !_

**J**'avais envie de rire, allez savoir pourquoi. Harry avait mis mon bras sur le sien, et j'avais rougi, evidement. On marchait vers le Nando's qui était a deux mètre a peine de nous. Quand on y entra, tous le monde nous regardait. C'était perturbant mais ils devaient avoir l'habitude.

_- Niall, commande la même chose pour nous six. On va a notre table habituelle._

_- A tout de suite !_

_- Votre table habituelle ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est libre ? _

_- Oui, en faite, on l'a reserve à chaque fois._

_- Ah.. _

**O**n monta a l'étage du Nando's. Il y avait beaucoup de filles, ça faisait peur. Elles avaient les yeux braqué sur eux. J'aurai fait pareil si ça m'était arrivé donc bon. On s'installait. Toutes les personnes présente me regardait, les boys compris.

_- C'est toujours comme ça ?_

_- Oh oui, toujours._

_- Et elles vous sautent pas dessus ?_

_- Non, enfin, ça dépend._

_- C'est des folles, perso je vous aurai emmerdé jusqu'a avoir eu ce que je voulais._

**I**ls avaient ris, mais j'étais sérieuse. Si j'avais jamais eu cette chance que j'ai en ce moment, d'être avec eux pour une petite journée, et que je les auraient croisés comme par hasard dans un fast food, j'aurai pas fait la groupie mais j'aurai fait genre de tombé et de renversé un truc sur eux. Ouais, du grand moi ! Sauf que j'aurai pas vraiment fait exprès car j'aurai été perturbé de les voir et..

_- Haley ? Tu va bien ?_

_- Oui..Oui ! Excuse moi je pensais a quelque chose et je me suis perdu .._

_- Tu veux un GPS ?_

_- Très drôle Liam, très drôle. Tu l'as eu sur facebook celle là non ?_

_- Comment tu sais ?_

_- Oh.. Comme ça !_

_- Toi aussi t'es une marrante._

_- Ou pas .. Niall ?_

**J**e voyais Niall arrivé, sans rien. Une fille juste derière lui, une serveuse, avait quatre sac bien remplis a première vu. Ah non, il n'avait pas rien finalement .. Ses mains qui étaient dans son dos tenaient un sac aussi.

_- Niall.. Je rêve. D'habitude tu prend pas autant !_

_- Mais j'ai faim !_

_- Mais il n'est que 18 heures._

_- Déjà ?_

_- Bah oui Haley._

_- Ah bah oui.. Décalage horraire. Je pensais qu'il était 17 heures. Bon, c'est surtout mon portable qui m'as dit mais bon on s'en fou !_

_- Je t'aime bien toi !_

_- Merci Zayn, moi aussi je taime bien !_

_- Faites moi une place j'ai faim !_

_- On a compris Niall.._

_- Bon. Bon appetit les gens !_

_- A toi aussi Niall.._

_- Merci Haley !_

**J**e sais pas si c'est le stresse qui me faisait ça mais j'avais envie de rire. Je me retenais quand même, je ne suis pas mal élevée. On mangeait tout en parlant de leur concert de ce soir.

_- Eleanor sera là ce soir._

_- Ah oui ? C'est cool, parce que Perrie aussi._

_- Et Danielle !_

_- .._

_- Harry & Niall ; trouvez vous des petites-amies au lieu de resté dans votre coin._

_- C'est qu'elle est autoritaire la p'tite Haley !_

_- Non mais je vois vos têtes de déprimé. Bon après toi Harry c'est pas pareil, les fans aiment te savoir célibataire. _

_- Ouais, j'ai remarqué.._

_- Désolé Harry.. Et toi Niall, sort avec qui tu veux mais pas Selena._

_- Selena Gomez ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'elle est a Justin. Célibataire ou non. Ils finiront bien par ratourné ensemble. Quand Justin arrêtera de dragué toutes les meufs de Victoria's Secret._

_- C'est que t'es au courant de tous toi !_

_- Non, mais je suis dégouté qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble.._

_- Pauvre choute ! Tu veux un calin ?_

_- Te fou pas de ma gueule Harry ! C'est méchant ! Mais je veux bien un calin !_

**Q**uand il me fit mon calin, un petit, j'entendis des " Oh ! " " Ah ! " " Qui c'est celle là ? ".. C'était assez rigolo. On finissait de manger et on partait. Bah oui on allait être en retard au concert. Il était déjà 20h ! Le temps passait vite, trop vite même.

_- Mince ! Claire ! _

_- Elle te rejoint là-bas . T'en fait pas !_

_- Ah.. Ouf ! merci, j'ai eu peur !_

_- Mais.. Ce n'est pas ta maman ?_

_- Non, ma marraine ! Elle était limite plus excitée que moi a l'idée de venir ici !_

_- Mais pourquoi ta maman n'est pas venue ?_

_- Oh Euh.. Elle travaille. C'était pas facile pour elle de venir ici avec moi du coup._

_- Dommage, on aurai aimé l'a rencontré ! Une prochaine fois !_

_- Oui, surement !_

_- J'espere ! Vous avez l'air très proche toute les deux. Du moins, on le comprend dans tes lettres._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Avec Claire aussi on est très proche. Elle a une petite fille, elle s'appelle Léanor !_

_- Ah oui ? C'est jolie !_

_- En même temps, Louis, a une lettre près c'est le prénom de ta copine._

_- C'est aussi pour ça que je trouve que c'est un jolie prénom Harry !_

_- Il est con ce Louis !_

_- L'amour vache._

**H**arry et Louis s'étaient tourné vers moi en même temps, c'était flippant.

_- Bah oui, vous vous chamaillez tous le temps. On appelle ça l'amour vache. L'amitié vache si vous préférez..._

_- Ah ! Oui ! C'est toujours comme ça d'ailleurs._

_- Je vois ça.._

**J**e rêve. On croierai presque que Larry est réel avec leur réaction ! Enfin non, Eleanor et Louis sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça se voit ! Bref, des fois, faudrai que j'arrête mes conneries, ça serai aps mal déjà ! On arrivait devant ( derrière ) la salle de concert. On entrait. C'était déjà plein, et ça s'entendait au cri des filles dans la salle.

_- A tout à l'heure Haley ! On rentrera ensemble a l'hotel. Ou on ira tous ensemble en boite, a voir !_

_- Euuh.. D'accord. A tout à l'heure les garçons, amusez vous bien !_

_- T'en fait pas pour ça !_

**J**e n'en doutai pas une seule seconde ! j'avais vu les vidéos des concerts précédents. Un agent de sécirité m'accompagnait a ma place. Enfin place, oui et non. Perrie, Danielle et Eleanor étaient là.

_- Les fille, voici la fille que les garçons ont invité._

_- Bonjour, je suis Perrie !_

_- Danielle !_

_- Eleanor !_

_- Enchantée, je suis Haley._

_- Enchantée Haley !_

**S**ynchrone. J'étais heureuse de les rencontrer. Surtout Eleanor, j'étais une de ses fans. Le concert commençais dans vingts minutes.

_- Les filles, les garçons vont surement vous faire monter sur scène a la fin du concert._

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Ils sont fou de vous, surement pour ça !_

_- Merci de nous avoir prévenu !_

_- De rien ! Bon concert._

**L**'agent de sécurité parti. Les filles stressaient a cause de ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Pour Perrie et Danielle je ne comprenais pas, étant donné qu'elles sont sur scène pratiquement tous le temps, ou presque. Eleanor ça pouvait être compréhensible, même si elle aussi avait l'habitude des yeux braqué sur elle.

_- Pourquoi vous stressez ?_

_- Parce que les garçons ne nous avaient pas prévenue. On est en talon ! On va tombé avec un peu de malchance._

_- Au pire vos amoureux vous retiendront ! Faut pas vous en faire. Et puis, les directioners vous adorent, elles vont vraiment apprécié ce geste vous allez voir !_

_- Oui, tu as raison.. Merci Haley !_

_- Ce n'est rien !_

**L**e concert commençait. Après avoir chanté trois chansons, ils faisaient une pause conneries. Ils faisaient les cons sur scène. L'agent de sécurité placé a nos coté était appeler par Harry, il alla a coté de la scène près de lui, et revenait quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Mademoiselle ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Harry demande qu'elle est votre chanson préférée qui n'ai pas chanté lors des concerts._

_- Euuh .. They don't know About us et Save you Tonight !_

_- D'accord, merci !_

**J**'avais rien compris. Pourquoi Harry voulait savoir ça en plein concert.. Ce mec n'est pas normal, c'est fou. Eleanor me regardait en souriant.

_- C'est cool, norlament ils ne l'as chante pas, cette chanson. Mais juste pour toi ils vont l'a faire._

_- Sérieux ? C'est donc vrai qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de la chanter ?_

_- Malheureusement. C'est une de mes chansons préférées !_

_- A moi aussi !_

**E**lle me souriait. J'adorai cette fille. Nombreuses sont les fois où je m'étais amusé a la tweeter en français exprès pour qu'elle ne comprennes pas ! Oui, quand on est conne, c'est dans tout les domaine !

_- Tu me dis quelque chose tu sais._

_- Ah bon ?_

**E**lle lis dans mes pensées ou ..? Eleanor la fille aux pouvoirs surnaturels ! C'est Louis, il lui a passer le t-shirt de Superman en faite .. Oui j'aime me déliré toute seule dans ma tête.

_- Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_- En faite.. Je te tweetais souvent en français. C'est sans doute pour cette raison !_

_- Oui ! Sans doute pour ça. Pourquoi en français d'ailleurs ?_

_- J'avais pas envie que tu comprennes ce que je te disais. Je suis idiote hein ?_

_- Non, c'est mignon, mais je parle français alors.._

_- Ah.. Donc .. Je ne sais pas lequel tu a vu mais promis je ne suis pas folle !_

_- Je crois, je ne suis pas sur, que tu disais quelque chose comme " Louis & Eleanor sont un couple parfait " ._

_- Ah oui c'est de moi, effectivement ! J'admire beaucoup ton histoire d'amour._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Louis est un mec bien, mignon et talentueux. Et que toi, tu est une fille bien, belle et talentueuse._

_- C'est gentil ce que tu me dis !_

_- C'est juste la vérité. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Même si de temps en temps je me demande vraiment si ya pas un truc entre Louis & Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, Louis t'aime. Et tu l'aime. Même un aveugle le verrai._

**E**lle me souriait juste. Puis me fit un calin et me chuchotta un merci. Elle était vraiment trop adorable cette fille je vous jure. Je regardais ensuite la scène. Harry était a quelque mettre de moi, je le regardais mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.. C'est Niall mon chouchou, mais je regard Harry. Narmol. Bon, je l'ai aime tous les cinq autant, mais Niall.. Sa voix me fait pleuré tellement elle est belle. Un jour, je me souviens qu'en écoutant LT j'ai..

_- Haan c'est trop chou !_

**I**ls chantaient Save You Tonight. J'étais vrament heureuse parce que cette chanson, c'était une des plus belle chanson au monde pour moi.. Bon, avec toutes les autres d'eux mais chut ! Je chantais, ainsi que toutes les personnes dans la salle ! J'étais idiote sérieusement. Quand le regard d'Harry et le mien se sont croisés, j'arrêtai de chanter. Il m'envoutait, c'était.. incroyable ! Il me souria, puis alla vers les garçons en continuant de chanter. La chanson qui suivait, c'était They Don't Know About Us. A un moment, les yeux d'Harry & de Louis se croisèrent et ils s'étaient souris. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient raconté une blague débile encore. Le concert passa vite, et comme l'avait dis l'agent de sécurité, les garçons appelaient les filles sur scène.

_- Vous voulez que Perrie, Danielle et Eleanor montent sur scène ?_

**T**outes les fans criaient très fort pour montré qu'elles en avaient envie ! Les filles hésitaient un peu, je les encourageais pour qu'elles n'y aille pas stressée. Quand elles rejoignaient leur amoureux, Harry tendu sa main vers moi.

_- T'es fou ou quoi ? Je peux pas monter !_

_- Viens.. S'il te plait.._

**C**omment resister a une bouilles pareil ! Hésitante, je rejoignais Harry. Les fans criaient, mais pas de mécontentement. Harry tenait ma main, Zayn, Liam et Louis de leur copine. Niall, qui était a coté de moi semblait un peu seul. Je pris donc sa main. Il me regarda en souriant, et je lui rendit son sourire.

_- On voulait juste remercié les personnes les plus importantes de notre vie. Sans elles, ont ne seraient peut-être là, qui sait. _

**L**ouis avait dit ça en regardant Eleanor avec des yeux brillant. Zayn et Liam pareil avec Perrie et Danielle. Harry me regardait, Niall aussi. Je les regardais en souriant.

_- Et on tenait a remercié nos fans. Sans vous, c'est sûr qu'on ne serai pas là, sur cette scène à faire ce qu'on aime le plus au monde._

**I**ls saluaient les fans, Perrie, Danielle, moi et Eleanor on descandait de la scène. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, en faite, tous mon corps tremblaient.

_- Tu va bien ?_

_- Non ! Je m'y attendais pas ! Je suis une stressée de la vie, je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant !_

_- Tu va t'en remettre t'en fait pas ! Allez viens avec Tata Eleanor ! On va rejoindre les garçons !_

_- Merci Eleanor, c'est gentille._

_- C'est normal, c'est grâce a toi que je n'ai pas stressé en montant sur scène._

_- Tu vois, je donne toujours de très bon conseil que je ne suis jamais !_

_- J'ai remarqué !_

**O**n riait toute les deux, Louis et Harry arrivaient vers nous, en souriant.

_- Je vois que vous vous entedez bien dis donc !_

_- Oui, je l'adore !_

_- Je t'adore aussi Haley ! T'es trop mignonne !_

_- Et toi alors !_

_- Aller venez ! On va aller s'amusé tous ensemble !_

_- Où ça ?_

_- En boite ! Elle est a même pas 100 mètres de la salle._

_- D'accord, même si c'est pas trop mon truc.._

_- Va falloir t'habitué !_

_- Je pense pas que Claire va m'amener en boite hein._

_- C'est qui Claire ? Ta maman ?_

_- Non ma marraine ! En parlant de ça.. Elle est où ?_

_- Avec notre coiffeuse ! J'te jure, elles se sont pas quitté de la soirée._

_- Ah d'accord, mais ça m'explique pas le fait que je vais devoir m'y faire au fait d'aller en boite._

_- Elle nous a dis qu'on se reverrai surement durant ces quinze prochains jours._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, enfin, on verra bien !_

_- Oui.._

**O**k, j'étais perdue. C'était surement Harry qui avait mal compris. On se dirigeait vers la boite de nuit. Une fois entré a l'interieur, Harry pris ma main.

_- On va danser ?_

_- Je ne sais pas danser Harry._

_- On s'en fou viens !_

**J**e le suivait. Il allait d'abord voir le DJ et la musique passa se dancefloor a Slow.. Je regardais Harry, intrigué.

_- C'est plus facile a danser._

_- Oui, t'as pas tord._

**J**e souriais, me collait un peu a lui, passa mes bras autour de son cou. Il mis ses mains sur mes hanches. Je le regardais, il me souriait.

_- Claire nous parlais, tu sais, quand on allait se changer.._

_- Sérieux ? La chance, j'aurai aimé voir ça !_

_- De ?_

_- Euuh... Votre conversation ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ?_

_- Tu le saura assez vite. Je suis même étonné que tu n'ai pas encore compris._

_- Compris quoi ?_

_- Tu verra !_ **E**t ça le faisait rire.

_- C'est qu'il se croit drôle Monsieur Styles !_

_- Et Mademoiselle Smith a perdu son cerveau dans les toilettes je crois._

_- Hey ! Méchant. Il est pas perdu, j'ai compris, enfin je crois, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir tord alors je dis rien, sinon, j'vais me faire de faux espoirs et si j'ai tord, j'vais pleuré._

_- Autant te rassuré alors. Tu n'as pas tord._

_- Attend .. Donc ça veut dire que j'vais vous revoir en concert ?_

_- Oui, dans pas longtemps._

_- T'es sérieux ?_** J**e souriais comme une gamine.

_- Oui. Et on retournera en boite !_

_- Mais bien-sûr. T'as beaucoup d'espoir, tu vivra longtemps._

_- Et toi tu ne me connais pas assez je crois._

_- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense, c'est toi, qui ne me connais pas. Je ne cèderai pas._

_- On verra bien._

_- Oui, on verra._

**I**l souriait, et je sentais qu'il avait envie de rire. Moi aussi a vrai dire. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je posais ma tête contre lui, il était plus grand que moi, j'aimais bien ça. On resta come ça pendant a peu près trois chansons. Ensuite, Le rythme des chansons changea.

_- Merci pour cette danse Haley.._

_- Merci a toi Harry.._

**I**l embrassa ma joue, repris ma main et alla vers les autres. Eleanor me souria et prit Harry avec elle pour aller danser. Tous le monde y allai, je restais donc seule avec Louis.

_- Alors comme ça, toi et Harry..._

_- Louis, je suis une directioner, je vis en France et il ne me connait que depuis a peine quelques heures._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors je ne suis pas bête. C'est un peu comme cendrillon. A minuit, son rêve prend fin. le mien prendra fin demain, a cette même heure environ._

_- Cendrillon fini avec le prince charmant._

_- Cendrillon est un conte de fées._

_- T'es têtue dis donc._

_- Et toi alors !_

**O**n se mis a rire. Il me proposa un verre, j'acceptai. Sauf que c'était pas du jus de fruit, mais un verre d'alcool assez corsé.

_- Tu veux me drogué c'est ça hein ?_

_- Oui, pour allez dans les toilettes par la suite !_

_- T'es aussi pervers que Harry en faite._

_- C'est a force d'être avec quasi tous le temps._

_- Oui, c'est aussi pour ça que t'aime courir nu chez toi quand t'es tout seul._

_- Oui aussi !_ **I**l se mit a rire, je lui souriais

_- Ca doit être drôle a voir quand même._

_- De ?_

_- Toi, courir nu chez toi._

_- Je sais pas si c'est drôle a voir, mais a faire, oui ! _

_- T'es bête. _

_- Merci ! _**I**l était heureux que je lui dise ça. Bizarre ce mec n'est-ce pas ?

Après une bonne heure à parlé avec Louis, a boire aussi, Harry et Eleanor revenaient vers nous. J'avais un peu trop bu, j'vous raconte pas mon état..

_- Louis ! Mon amour ! Viens, on va danser !_ **E**léanor lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_- Harry, prend soin d'elle, je crois je l'ai cuitée !_

_- Pas malin Louis._

_- Je suis là hein.. Alcool ne veut pas dire Sourde._

_- Ah, parce que t'es intelligente quand tu bois toi ?_

_- Oui, toujours._

_- Tu bois souvent ?_

_- Jamais en faite._

_- Tu va être malade demain. _

_- Oooou paaaaaaaaas ! J'suis pas un bébé tu sais. je sais me controler._

**I**ls se retenaient tous les trois de rire, et je leur souriais comme une idiote. Louis & Eleanor partirent danser. Je restais seule avec Harry. Je regardais vite fait si Liam, Zayn et Niall n'étaient pas parti mais en faite ils dansaient tous les trois avec Danielle et Perrie. Demi était là aussi.. Demi Lovato.. Elle foutait quoi là ? Elle est américaine pas anglaise.. Ou alors c'était l'alcool.

_- Haley ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu.. ça va aller ?_

_- Attend, j'ai plus cinq ans.._

_- Oui mais l'alcool.._

_- Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Styles._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Parce que toi, ta dernière cuite, tu t'es même pas souvenu de la soirée._

_- Ah .. Oui, effectivement. J'ai juste vu des photos de moi bourré en faite._

_- Je n'en doute pas !_

_- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?_

_- Non, pourquoi ?_

_- S'il te plait ?_

_- D'accord.. Si tu insiste !_

**P**eut de temps après qu'on soit sorti de la boite, tous le monde avait suivit. Harry me tenais le bras, enfin, c'est moi qui le tenait. J'entendais Eleanor chuchotter quelque chose a Louis, je me retournais, et elle me souriait. Je regardais de nouveau devant moi parce que je voyais quand même pas clair alors.. Arrivé a l'hotel, Zayn, Liam et Louis allait dans leur chambre avec leur copine. Je regardais Niall et Harry.

_- Hey les mecs, ça vous dit d'arrêté de les regarder envieux et de dormir avec moi ce soir ? _

_- A trois dans un lit ?_

_- Vous inquiété pas, j'irai au milieu !_

_- On s'en doute ! Allez, viens ._

**O**n entrai dans la chambre, je me deshabillais et restai en t-shirt / culotte. Ma chambre était juste a coté de celle d'Harry, celle où on était. Mais j'avais la fleme d'y aller et peut-être que Claire dormait. Je l'avais pas vu depuis 18 heures. Elle devait s'éclater avec la coiffeuse !

_- Je vous previens. Personne me vomis dessus, compris ? _

_- Oui Mademoiselle !_

_- Promis !_

_- C'est drôle. C'est elle qui boit, mais c'est nous qui devrions être malade cette nuit. _

_- Elle a le sens de l'humour au moins !_

_- Elle est là et vous entend les mecs._

_- Ah oui c'est vrai ! _**I**ls riaient.

_- Bon, allons dodo je suis claqué !_

_- Oui chef !_

**H**arry se mit en boxer, Niall aussi, on se mit dans le lit, moi au milieu donc. Je collais mon dos contre Harry, qui posa sa main sur mon ventre. ( _Oui, plus vers ma poitrine mais bon, PerversHarry était resonable _) et Niall se colla a moi. J'avais froid, mais avec eux, j'avais moins froid. Puis on s'endormis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trente Aout :**

**J**'étais reveillé depuis 7heures 30. J'avais un peu mal a la tête mais ça passait. Il était 8heures. Harry me serrai toujours contre lui et, durant la nuit, j'ai dû serrer Niall contre moi car j'avais un bras sur lui, et l'autre contre Harry. Je souriais comme une idiote. J'essayais de ne pas trop bougé ou de faire exprès de dormir. Je reflechissai a plein de chose. Et a rien a la fois. J'avais trop mal a la tête pour ça en faite. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.. C'était Louis et Liam. J'suis sur que Zayn dormait encore.

_- T'es déjà reveillée ? _

_- Oui, mais pas les garçons. _

_- C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! _

_- Bonne chance alors..._

**I**ls étaient en pyjama, c'était mignon. Ils me faisaient signe de partir du lit. Ce que je fis du coup, en essayant de pas reveiller les garçons. Liam me pris la main pour m'aider a descendre sans trop faire de mouvement "brusque". Ensuite, Louis & Liam se mirent a sauter sur le lit en criant " It's time to get up " . Et puis y'avait moi qui rigolais comme une enfant. Niall se reveilla vite fait mais harry, s'était une autre histoire. Il se passa bien un petit quart d'heures avant qu'il ne bouge d'un poil. C'était mignon. Louis me poussa doucement vers Harry. Je le regardais intrigué, il me chuchotta de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Je m'executai, et il se reveilla.

_- Alors, la belle au bois dormant se reveille !_

_- Hmm?_

_- Aller Harry ! Lève toi ! Aujourd'hui, on passe la journée avec Haley tu te souviens ?_

_- Louis ferme là je veux dormir._

_- Avec un peu de chance, Haley restera près de toi .._

_- Louis ! _

_- Oui ?_

_- Rien.. Je vais faire une douche ! _

**Point de vue , Louis :**

_- Harry, lève toi ! _

_- Pourquoi tu me lève a 8heures Louis .._

_- Parce que c'est notre journée avec Haley. Tu sais, la fille qui t'as fait pleuré comme un bébé ._

_- Ah ah très drôle._

_- Aller s'il te plait. _

_- C'est bon je me lève ! Mais n'ose pas dire a quelqu'un que j'ai vraiment pleuré pour une simple lettre._

_- Promis mon Hazza !_

_- Je peux te poser une question Hazza ?_

_- Oui ? _

_- Vous avez rien fait hein.. Hier soir ?_

_- T'es con où tu fais exprès ? _

_- Bah on sait jamais avec toi.._

_- J'étais là aussi je te signal._

_- Ah oui, Niall . Désolé ! _

_- C'est rien .. Bon, allons nous préparé ! _

_- Oui, je laisse un mot a Haley et on y va._

**" **_On est parti se préparé, on se rejoin a 9heures 15 dans la chambre de Louis, a toute. Harry. _**"**

_- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! _

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**J**e sorti de la douche, la serviette autour de moi. Heureusement, ils étaient parti. Pas que ça me fait plaisir, au contraire. Mais j'aurai été génée qu'ils me voient comme ça. Sur le lit, il y avait un mot. Bon, il me restait une heure pour me préparé. C'était cool. Sauf que mes affaires étaient dans la chambre a coté. Je pris donc mes affaires de cette chambre et sorti pour aller a celle d'a coté. En ouvrant la porte, je tombais nez-à-nez avec Zayn.

_- Hey salut !_

_- Wouah, Zayn Malik est reveillé a 8heures 15 du matin ! _

_- Oui, comme tu peux le voir ! Tu va où ?_

_- Dans ma chambre.. J'ai dormis avec Harry & Niall et du coup je vais prendre mes affaires pour m'habiller._

_- D'où cette tenue sexy !_

_- C'est une serviette Zayn.._

_- Et alors ? J'aime bien ! Perrie elle est sexy aussi en serviette._

_- En même temps c'est une belle fille, c'est normal !_

_- Oui t'as pas tord._

_- Je .. Je vais m'habiller .. On se rejoin après ?_

_- Oui d'accord, a toute !_

**J**e lui souriais puis je partais dans la chambre de Claire. Le lit n'était pas défait. Je décida de l'appeler.

_- Claire ?_

_- Oui ? Tu va bien ?_

_- Oui oui, mais toi ? Je m'inquiétais, je t'ai pas vu depuis hier soir._

_- Oui, je m'excuse j'étais avec leur coiffeuse, tu sais, la maman de Lux !_

_- Oui je sais qui c'est. _

_- Et toi ? Ta soirée c'étais bien ?_

_- Génial même ! D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec eux !_

_- C'est bien ma chérie, on se voit demain matin ?- Pourquoi demain matin ?_

_- Je t'expliquerai ça ! Bisou !_

**J**e sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Claire mais il va falloir qu'elle m'explique ce bordel. Je m'habillais vite fait ( comme ça : ) puis j'allais rejoindre les garçons dans la chambre de Louis. Je frappais bien-sûr, avant d'entrer. En sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber.

_- Entre !_

**J**'entrais, et je vis tous le monde assis sur le grand lit deux place. Je souriais, puis j'allais dire bonjour aux filles.

_- Tu es jolie comme ça !_

_- Merci Eleanor, c'est gentil !_

_- C'est juste la vérité !_

**J**'allais m'assoir près d'elle. Elle est sympa comme fille, et elle agi avec moi comme si j'étais une amie, pas une fille qui prend son mec pour son idole et qui écoute que ses chansons H 24. Bon, on change de sujet sinon j'vais m'emballer et dire n'importe quoi. Les garçons parlaient entre eux, je crois qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui.

_- Hey Haley, bien dormis au faite ?_

_- Euuh.. Oui et toi ?_

_- Oui, pour une fois, Louis a été calme._

_- Ce qui veut dire.. ?_

_- Bah.. D'habitude il s'amuse a sauter sur le lit, a me mordre ou a jouer avec mes cheveux avant de dormir._

_- Ah ! Oui, je suis au courant de ça._

_- Bizarre hein ?_

_- Pas tant que ça, j'ai bien dormis entre Niall et Harry._

_- Oui, je suis au courant. C'était chaud non ?_

_- Non ! Même pas. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormis comme une crèpe ! _

**O**n riait, et les garçons nous regardais. Eleanor se leva et pris ma main, je la suivait.

_- Bon, on va faire du shopping ?_

_- Ma copine est une folle. Elle passe au moins une fois par jour dans un magasin pour acheter quelque chose._

_- Mais j'aime ça ! C'est pas ma faute._

_- Oui oui, c'est ta faute aussi ! A chaque fois qu'on se voit on va faire les magasins ! _

_- Sur ce point, t'as pas tord. Bon, allons faire les magasins alors !_

**E**t c'est là, que je suis bien contente que Claire m'ai laissé je ne sais combien dans mon sac a main. Enfin bon, ça va être cool, une journée avec eux, a faire les magasins.

_- Je vais chercher mon sac !_

_- Je viens avec toi !_

**E**leanor et moi allions dans ma chambre, elle me prenait le bras. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je pris mon sac a main. Eleanor me regardait en souriant. Je souriais aussi.

_- Tu pense qu'on se reverra ?_

_- Je ne pense pas Eleanor.. On vit dans deux monde très différents. Tu es la petite amie de Louis Tomlinson. Je suis la fille qui leur a envoyé une lettre et qu'ils ont invité par pitié. _

_- Tu sais, j'ai lu les lettres.. Et ce n'est pas par pitié qu'ils t'ont invité. Ils ont vraiment été touché par ce que tu leur disais. _

_- J'ai rien dit de spécial dedant, c'est ça, le truc. _

_- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'as fait pour toi alors ._

_- Qui ? Personne a eu accès a ces lettres._

_- Tu sais, quand quelqu'un veut faire plaisir a un être chèr a son coeur, cette personne est capable de tout._

_- Oui, tu as surement raison._

_- Et puis, peut-être qu'on se reverra très bientôt ! En tout cas, ça me ferai très plaisir !_

_- A moi aussi, je t'admire tellement._

_- T'es mignonne ! Aller viens, on va rejoindre les autres !_

**O**n rejoignai donc les autres dans la chambre de Louis. Ils étaient déjà tous pret a partir ! Eleanor me tenait toujours. On sorti de l'hotel et monta dans.. Une limousine ? Ils sont pas sérieux des fois. On montait donc dans la limousine. C'était jolie a l'interieur. Immense surtout. On y restait pas longtemps, on arrivait vite dans la zone commercial de Londres. Immense cette ville ! On sortit de la limousine, et on allait tous dans le grand centre commercial qui était face a nous. le nombre de magasin a l'inteureur était surprennant. Avec Eleanor, on allait directement dans une boutique de robes.

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**A**vec les garçons, on allait dans une bijouterie. On avait envie de faire des cadeaux a nos copines. Même si elles vont hurler encore. Elles n'aiment pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elles alors qu'on fait un peu ce qu'on veut de notre argent quand même !

- Bon Harry, tu va acheter quoi a Haley ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Nous sommes dans une bijouterie, tu sais ce que c'est je crois.

- Oui oui mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as dormis avec elle, que tu as danser collé serré avec elle et que tu as craqué pour elle.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Je ne suis pas bête Harry, je vis avec toi quasi tous les jours, je te connais.

- Oui bon.. D'accord tu as raison ! Mais elle est française ! Elle vit a des centaines de kilomètres, et elle a peut-être un mec ! Non mais toi, je te jure.

- Aller, va lui trouvé un jolie truc, moi et Zayn on s'occupe de nos copine, Liam est avec Danielle dans un autre Magasin et Niall est parti manger. Promis, on en parlera a personne !

- Ouais.. Ouais.

J'aimais bien voir Harry comme ça. Amoureux. Parce qu'il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour Haley. Il va être triste d'ailleurs, quand on va repartir demain matin. Mais bon, ils se reverrons, sa marraine nous a dit qu'elle allait revenir deux fois je crois. C'est mignon je trouve. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà acheté le cadeau d'Eleanor, et espionné Harry c'est drôle. Je décidais de le laisser quelques minutes puis j'allais l'embêter.

_- Harry ! Alors, t'as repéré quelques petits truc ?_

_- Oui._

_- Montre a Tommo !_

_- T'es chiant tu le sais ?_

_- Ouais, c'pour ça que tu m'aime !_

_- Ah ah t'es drôle._

_- Aller montreeuuuh !_

_- Bah.. Y'a ça !_

_( _ 117-174-thickbox_ _ )_

_et y'as aussi ça ( _ www. /media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525 d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/2/1295_1_.jpg _)_

_Ou encore ceci_

_(_ .me/images/384x384/201212/neoglory-bijoux-femmes-d ecoration-strass-panda-3d-bib-necklace-pendentif-2 -5-4-9cm-longueur-67cm_ _ )_

_- C'est jolie ! Prend le noeud. Je le trouve jolie. Même si les deux autres sont vraiment attendrissant !_

_- Et si je les prend tous les trois, et que je lui en offre un a chaque fois qu'on se voit ? Puisque Claire a dit qu'elle reviendra a deux de nos concerts._

_- Oui c'est une bonne idée. C'est qu'il est intelligent ce p'tit curly !_

_- Tu va me faire chier longtemps avec ça hein ? _

_- Oui, jusqu'a ce que j'ai décidé d'arrêté !_

_- Ouais, j'en doute pas du tout._

_- Aller viens on va retrouver les filles !_

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**F**aire du shopping avec la petite amie de Louis Tomlinson, c'est du sport ! Toutes les fans viennes la voir sans cesses ! C'est mignon mais courrir se cacher toutes les cinq minutes c'est pas mon truc. Mais c'est drôle quand même ! On avait dix sac chacune. Autant vous dire que ça change du shopping avec Claire ! Là, j'ai bien aimé ! J'ai acheté surtout des sous-vêtement parce qu'ils étaient trop chou et trop beau ! Et ..

_- Les filles !_

_- Hey ! Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ?_

_- Oui ! Et vous les filles ?_

_- Oui, on a bien courru surtout !_

_- Ah d'accord, bah moi j'ai fais chier Harry, c'était drôle._

_- Comme toujours en faite ._

**O**n souriait, Liam et Danielle étaient aussi revenus, Niall aussi, avec de la nourritures, pour pas changé en faite. Il était déjà tard, comme si le temps était passer en vitesse grand V. On rentrait déjà a l'hotel. Il était 20h. Il est sérieux le temps ou quoi ? C'est comme si quelqu'un avait avancer l'heure pour m'embêter. Arrivé a l'hotel, Harry voulu me prendre a part.

_- Haley ? Je .. Je peux te parlé ?_

_- Oui bien-sûr._

_- Voilà je .._

**I**l sorti un sachet de sa poche, et me regarda. Il embrassa ma joue, et me demanda de ne pas bouger. Je ne comprenais pas mais j'attendais sagement. Il se mis derrière moi, et me mis un collier. Une fois qu'il soit attaché, je me retournais vers Harry.

_- J'ai vu ça et j'ai trouvé que c'était jolie, alors je te l'ai pris. Il te plait ?_

_- Mais.. Bien-sûr ! Je .. Merci Harry.._** J**'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_- Ne pleure pas ! _

_- Excuse je.. Merci encore Harry.._

_- Tu va me manquer.._

**J**e le regardais, toujours les yeux larmoyant. Il s'approchait de moi, en carressant ma joue. Il embrassa ma deuxième joue, une fois, deux fois.. Et il commença a m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je ne pu m'empeché de l'embrasser a mon tour, doucement. Puis il colla son front au mien.

_- On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord Harry.. D'accord.._


	6. Chapter 6

**Trente et un Aout :**

**5**heures. C'est l'heure a laquelle je me suis reveillée. Claire n'était pas là encore. Je décidai de me lever, de toute façon, je n'arrivais pas a me rendormir. Je mis une veste et sorti dans le couloir. Y'avais un distributeur en bas de l'hotel, et ça m'arrangeai car je mourrai de faim, et le petit déjeuné était servi après 7heures 30. Je pris un petit paquet d'oréo. Je le lachais quand quelqu'un me touchai l'épaule et que je sursautai.

_- Hey ! T'es cardiaque dis-donc !_

_- Niall ? Bordel tu m'as foutu la trouille !_

_- Excuse moi, je t'ai entendu sortir de ta chambre et je voulais te dire bonjour !_

_- Tu fais quoi, levé a l'heure là ?_

_- On part dans quelques minutes.._

_- Ah.. Déjà ?_

_- Oui, en faite, on devrait être parti depuis plus d'une heure déjà, on a un rendez-vous dans même pas une heure.._

_- C'est dur d'être une star dis-donc._

_- Oh oui ! Mais c'est pour une radio qui veut nous poser quelques questoins pour les diffuser dans une semaine je crois ou un mois._

_- Et ben. Et vous avez deux concert aujourd'hui je crois non ?_

_- Oui, tu retiens bien !_

_- Oui, mais je sais pas comment vous faite, personnellement je serai fatigué !_

_- On l'est je te rassure mais la tournée je te jure c'est.. Comme une journée de repos en faite, on fait ça par plaisir, pas parce qu'on est obligé._

_- Oui, ça je vois bien, des fois on dirai des enfants des fois, c'est mignon !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai !_

**O**n se mit a rire, puis sourire. J'ouvris mon paquet d'oréo après l'avoir ramassé, et j'en passa un a Niall, qui me remercia avec un bisou. Je le prit dans mes bras.

_- Vous allez tous me manquer.._

_- Toi aussi, tu va nous manquer ! Tu veux venir voir les autres vites fait ?_

_- Tu pense que je peux ?_

_- Oui, aller viens !_

**J**e pris le bras de Niall, il souriait toujours. On monta dans la chambre de Liam je crois, puisque je vis Danielle en train de dormir dans le lit. Niall fit signe a Liam de venir, et on alla dans la chambre d'Harry, il était reveillé, Zayn et Louis était avec lui.

_- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé dans les couloirs !_

_- Haley ? Tu dors pas à l'heure là ?_

_- Si.. Enfin non, j'arrivais pas a me rendormir alors j'ai décidé de bouger de mon lit.._

**J**'avais beaucoup de mal à regarder Harry, depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé. Mais quand nos regard se croisait, je souriais comme une idiote en rougissant. Ce que bien-sûr, Louis avait remarqué !

_- Oh la petite Haley qui rougit, c'est trop mignon !_

_- Hein, quoi ? Je rougis pas ! Je suis fatigué c'est tout.._

_- Oui, et moi je suis enceinte aussi._

_- Félicitation Louis, qui est le père ?_

_- Très drôle. On en reparlera cocotte._

_- T'en fait pas, je ferai en sorte que tu oublie._

**O**uf, j'aurai évité le pire. Harry me regardait toujours en souriant, c'est fou mais il était craquant au reveil. Ils parlaient entre eux, pendant que je regardais encore et toujours Harry. Je touchais instinctivement le collier qu'il m'avait offert hier soir. Je l'avais mis sous mon pyjama hier soir pour pas l'abimer mais là, je l'avais remis au dessus, et je jouais avec. Eleanor entra dans la chambre d'Harry au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Elle avait une tête fatiguée, et elle allait directement dans les bras de Louis, qui embrassai sa joue, et la berçait.

_- T'es jalouse hein ?_

_- Du tout, je trouve ça juste trop mignon._

_- Si je te dis qu'elle dort, tu me crois ?_

_- Tu pense ?_

_- Oui, c'est toujours comme ça en faite, quand elle vient avec nous et qu'on part tôt. Elle se reveille, va dans mes bras et se rendors jusqu'a ce que je pars. _

_- C'est vraiment trop mignon. Et après, des gens ose dire que vous ne vous aimez pas. _

_- Les rumeurs ne nous font rien, on connait la vérité, c'est ce qui compte._

_- Oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !_

_- Mais ça n'empeche que t'es jalouse._

_- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse !_

_- Oui oui, aller ! De ça aussi, on en reparlera ! _

**S**incèrement, ce mec, je vais le manger tout cru !

_- Merde. On va devoir y aller.._

_- Déjà ?_

_- Regardez qui se reveille enfin._

_- C'est bon Louis je suis reveillé ! J'étais juste en train de penser a quelque chose et voilà._

_- Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, hein Harry !_

_- C'est bon, on doit y allez ! Allez !_

_- Let's go !_

_- Haley ? Tu veux nous accompagnée en bas ?_

_- Ou..Oui._

**N**iall me prenait par le bras, et me sortai de la chambre. Il me parlait des prochains concerts, du fait que leur tournée était presque fini et qu'il était triste car il aimait ça. C'est fou, je pensais qu'elle durai encore plusieurs mois, leur tournée. Je me suis sans doute perdue dans toute les info que j'ai assimilée surement. Il me parlait aussi du fait qu'ils allaient en France dans quelques semaines et que ça serai bien que j'aille les voirs. Il est bête quand il s'y met, bien-sûr que j'irai les voir, quel question ! Ensuite, arrivé a la porte de l'hotel, il embrassa ma joue.

_- A bientôt Haley !_

_- J'espere, ça serai vraiment génial !_

_- T'en fait pas, je t'en fais la promesse !_

_- Merci Niall !_

_- A bientôt Haley ! Prend soin de toi ! - Toi aussi Zayn !_

_- On se revois bientôt, faut qu'on reparle de tout ceci, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _**L**ouis me fit un clin d'oeil, j'imaginais le pire..

_- Envois nous des sms aussi !_

_- Liam, j'ai pas vos numéros.. Je crois que ça va être un peu dur !_

_- Si, dans ta chambre, tu verra, on t'avait mis un mot mais t'as pas du le voir._

_- Non, désolé ! J'irai voir quand.. Vous serez parti.._

_- On se reverra, t'en fait pas ! _

_- Oui, surement !_

**I**ls montaient tous les quatre dans la limousine, Harry arriva derrière moi.

_- Je.. Je vais de voir y aller.._

**J**e le regardais, et il avait l'air tellement triste, c'était horrible.. Je le pris dans mes bras, pour pas qu'il voit que j'avais envie de pleurer ! Je suis une grande fille quand même, je vais pas pleurer... Il me serrai fort contre lui, je restais quelques minutes dans ses bras.

_- On se revoit bientôt, Haley._

_- Harry.. Tu.. Hm.. Prend soin de toi._

_- Je.. ?_

_- Rien, c'est rien. Fait attention à toi._

_- Toi aussi, et donne nous de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?_

_- Promis.._

_- A bientôt, promis._

_- A bientôt.._

**I**l parti après avoir embrasser ma joue, assez près de mes lèvres quand même. Il monta dans a limousine et elle partit, loin..

**J**e remontais dans ma chambre, et effectivement, je vis le mot avec leur numéro, sur mon lit. Je les enregistrais dans mon portable avant de mettre leur mot dans mon sac a main. J'étais vraiment triste qu'ils soient tous loin de moi, mais c'est le prix a payer quand tu passe du temps avec tes idoles et qu'ils repartent après.. De toute façon, je ne suis qu'une simple fille de passage pour eux. Ils m'oublieront vite.. Je m'allongea dans le lit, la musique a fond dans les oreilles. Et je m'endormis, ma fatigue étant plus forte que moi.

**J**e me reveillais quelques heures plus tard. Claire était là. Je la regardais, puis allais dans ses bras. J'étais encore triste d'avoir vu les garçons partir, et je crois qu'elle l'avait compris, vu qu'elle ne disait rien, elle me serrait juste. Au bout de quelques minutes, je séchais les lairmes (_ traitresses._ ) qui avaient coulé et je regardais Claire.

_- Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ?_

_- Oui et toi ma puce ?_

_- Oui, c'était génial, on a été en boite, on a fait les magasins, enfin bref c'était parfait. Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?_

_- Pareil que toi, a peu près ! J'ai été chez des amis a la maman de Lux, c'était assez drôle !_

_- Ah.. c'est cool si tu t'es amusée !_

_- Et je dois y retourner.._

_- Et moi ?_

_- Va t'amuser ma puce, va voir les magasins en ville, visite ! Je peux pas t'expliquer, mais tu va aimer !_

_- Être toute seule, tu m'etonne que ça va etre drôle._

_- Aller ma puce ! Tu regrettera pas, je te le promet._

_- Ouais, va t'amusé je vais aller voir ailleurs si tu y es._

_- Ne le prend pas comme ça ma puce, je n'ai pas le choix, sinon, ça ne sera plus une surprise._

_- Ouais, j'vais prendre une douche !_

**J**e partais a la douche. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser a tout ça. Sans mentir, ça m'intriguait , cette histoire. Claire n'avait jamais été comme ça avec moi, là, c'est comme si elle en avait plus rien a faire de moi, c'est horrible. J'avais juste envie de pleuré, mais je ne le fis pas. Je finissais ma douche vite fait, puis m'habillais ( comme ça :_ . /_s5f7btuhJwk/TSN-gPkUw0I/AAAAAAAAA7o/iO9-8ElLGrY/ s1600/lucy+hale+aria+pretty+little+liars+season+1+episode+11+cute++fashion.+1+BCBGMAXAZRIA+Leopard-Print+ _ ). Je faisais le lit vite fait, puis m'allongeais. J'envoyais aussi un sms aux garçons pour leur donner mon numéro. Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'ils me repondent, heureusement, sinon je me serai fait de faux espoir. Bah oui, ils allaient pas me répondre. J'écoutais encore la musique, je me perdais dans mes pensées, les yeux fermés. Les minutes, les heures passaient. D'un ennuie total ! Je passais ma journée dans le lit, et je fini par dormir.

**Trois Septembre :**

**L**ondres était une belle ville. Claire avait fini par faire un tour avec moi, voyant que je restais toujours dans la chambre d'hotel. Hier, on avait fait quelques magasins, et on était passé devant les garçons.. Mais ils ne nous avaient pas vu. Ils étaient en train de signé des autographes et faire des photos. Je n'avais pas eu de réponse a mes sms, mais je m'en doutais alors ça allait. Aujourd'hui, Claire n'étais encore pas là. Elle était avec sa nouvelle amie, la maman de Lux. Elle m'avait laissé une lettre mais je ne l'avais pas lu, pas envie. La flème surtout ! Enfin bref, si ! Fallais que je l'a lise, j'avais pas le choix ! J'étais beaucoup trop curieuse en faite, un de mes plus gros défaut. Et j'avais bien fait. C'étais deux places pour le concert des garçon, de ce soir.. Mais pourquoi deux billets alors qu'elle viendra pas ? J'étais contente quand même, j'allais les revoir, même si eux, n'allaient pas me voir. Enfin bon, j'allais être en retard si je ne me préparais pas de suite ! Je fillais prendre une douche, et j'enfillais une robe (_ . /-MTYlcxOUMOs/T5d_wtKKiuI/AAAAAAAAAXY/r9iUxRkangg/ s1600/LucyHale+Shoot+(1).jpg_ ) puis je me coiffais ( comme la brune :_ . /tumblr_lqv4upWYw71qezi7ro1_ _). Il était 19heures 30. J'avais une heure pour aller a la salle pour le concert. J'avais pas tellement envie d'y aller, a cause de leur manque de réponse et aussi parce que j'ai peur. Mais bon, je suis une accroc a leur musique, je ne peux pas resister a ça ! Bon, je partais pour la salle de concert, je marchais. C'était pas loin, juste a quelques minutes .. en voiture. A pied, c'était légèrement plus loin. Entre quinze - vingt voire trente minutes. C'est pas le temps qui me manquais, j'avais une heure devant moi. Je marchais assez vite quand même, du mieux que je pouvais en tout cas car j'étais un peu en talon. J'avais les écouteurs dans les oreilles, pour pas changer. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendais des hurlements. Le point positif, je ne m'étais pas trompée de chemin. Y'avais pleins de filles a faire la queu, mais c'étais pour avoir des autographe je pense.. Ou pas, vu l'heure. J'allais voir un des agents de sécurité pour lui montrer mon billet. C'était celui qui m'avais demandé ma chanson préférée, la dernière fois. Il prenait mon billet, et me dirigeai vers ma place. J'étais une des dernières a arriver, et je devais passer devant pleins de gens pour aller a ma place. Tout devant, près de la scène. Je restais choquée quand j'aperçu Eleanor. J'essayais de me cacher, pour ne pas qu'elle me voit. Sauf que c'était rapé.. Elle venait vers moi.

_- Haley ! Tu va bien ?_

_- Oui et toi ?_

_- Oui ! Tu veux pas venir avec moi devant ?_

_- Je suis déjà devant, Eleanor._

_- Oui, mais tu me comprends.._

_- Non, ça va aller, t'en fais pas.._

_- Toi, ça va pas .._

_- J'ai .. Claire est distante avec moi et je me sens un peu toute seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.._

_- Oh ma pauvre chérie ! T'aurai du demander a Louis mon numéro, on se serai vu !_

_- A vrai dire, j'ai pas eu de réponse la dernière fois alors je me suis dis que j'allais pas les déranger et puis, faut que tu profite de ton amoureux._

_- Arrête de penser aux autres et pense un peu à toi ! _

_- Désolé.._

_- Ne le soit pas. On se voit après le concert ?_

_- Je.. Seulement si tu es toute seule.._

_- Tu leur en veux hein ?_

_- Non.. Du tout._

_- Je peux te dire un secret?_

_- Si tu en a envie oui._

_- C'est fait exprès.. Ils .. Ils ont prévue une surprise ! _

_- T'es sérieuse ?_ **J**e souriais comme une idiote.

_- Oui, c'est pour ça, en faite, on savait que tu serai là, même si j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas vu l'heure._

_- Oui désolé je.. J'avais pas envie de venir au début mais j'ai senti que je devais quand même y aller alors.._

_- T'as bien fait, aller viens avec moi !_

_- Je. Bon, d'accord !_

**J**e faisais le tour pour la rejoindre, l'agent de sécurité avait l'air au courant car il me laissait passer. Le concert avait déjà commencé. Eleanor fit un signe a Louis.

_- C'est pas trop dur ?_

_- De ?_

_- La distance, les filles qui lui tourne autour, la rumeur sur Larry.._

_- On gère ça plutôt bien, on connait la vérité et on sait qu'on s'aime, c'est le principal._

_- Oui, sans doute. En tout cas, tu as beaucoup de chance. C'est pas donné a tout le monde de trouvé le véritable amour._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, ça viendra Haley. Qui sait, peut-être que ton véritable amour n'est pas loin._

_- Y'as que des filles pratiquement dans cette salle, je préfère les mecs tu sais.._

_- T'es drôle, je te jure, je t'adore toi !_

_- T'es adorable ! _

**O**n souriait, puis regardait les garçons faire les cons, Louis passait discrètment un papier a l'agent près de nous qui le passait a Elenanor. Elle souriait, et me regardait, puis regardait son portable et envoyait surement un sms a quelqu'un.

_- Tu sais, ce soir, si on allait au cinéma après le concert ?_

_- La dernière séance est a 22heures 15 et le concert fini a 22heures 30 voir 23heures._

_- Justement, Louis vient de me dire qu'ils allaient pas trop faire les con pour finir a temps._

_- Wouah, c'est comme Harry et Zayn lever a 6heures, c'est un exploit. _

_- T'as vu ça ! Ils font des efforts de fou ! Juste pour toi._

_- Ils sont gentils, c'est pour se rattraper de ne pas m'avoir répondu ?_

_- Surement ! Au faite, t'es super jolie comme ça !_

_- Merci, c'est gentil !_

**L**e concert passait vite, Eleanor et moi on essayait de pas se faire remarquer par les fans en se glissant discrètement vers les coulisses du concert. On arrivait devant les garçons, et j'avais la même réaction que la première fois que je les avais vu, bouche bée.

_- Hey.._

_- Haley ! Tu nous as manqué ! T'as vu, je t'avais dis qu'on allait se revoir !_

_- Oui, tu avais raison Niall, vous m'avez manqué aussi .. _

**C**hacun leur tour, il me faisait un calin. Quand ce fut au tour d'Harry, il avait souris. Surement en voyant que j'avais pas jeter son collier a la poubelle comme j'avais envisager de le faire, comme la gamine que je suis, quand j'avais compris qu'ils n'allaient pas me répondre.. Eleanor me tenait le bras, on sortit monta dans le bus de la tournée. Y'avait un de ces bordels dedans, c'était assez drôle.. Le chauffeur nous déposait devant le cinéma, et ils avaient déjà reservé vu qu'on entrait directement dans la salle. Le film ? Saw 3D. Narmol j'ai envie de dire. On s'installait.

_- Je peux me mettre a coté de toi, Haley ?_

_- Bien-sûr Harry, tu me répondra surement au moins cette fois. Quoi que, tu serai capable de m'ignorer quand même._

_- Excuse moi, j'avais pas le choix._

_- Oui, je comprends, t'en fait pas, assie toi._

**E**leanor était a mes coté, suivi de Liam, Niall et Zayn. Quelques minutes plus tard, Danielle et Perrie arrivaient. Elles me disaient bonjour, ainsi qu'au garçon et s'installaient près de leur copain. Le film commençait.

_- Haley.. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu._ **I**l Chuchottait.

_- Je sais, tu me l'as dis, déjà._

_- Je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas, mais tu comprendra._

_- Et quand ça ?_

_- Dans trois semaine._

_- A la fin de la tournée ?_

_- Oui, quelques jours après._

_- C'est dans longtemps.._

_- Mais ça en vaut la peine, crois moi._

_- On verra bien.._

**I**l prit ma main, je le regardais.

_- Je ne joue pas avec toi.. Quand.. Quand on s'est embrassés, c'était pas pour jouer.._

_- Je connais ta réputation Harry. Je sais que tu es romantique, et un mec bien quand tu aime vraiment, mais je sais aussi que t'aime dragué plusieurs filles en même temps, avoir des coup d'un soir et je ne veux pas faire partie de ces pauvres filles qui se retrouve le coeur brisé après que tu sois partie._

_- Pourtant, c'était le cas._

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Je l'ai bien vu quand je suis parti le lendemain matin.._

_- ..._

**I**l entrelassait nos doigts.. Je le laissait faire. Je voulu regarder l'écran, mais il y avait eu un gros bruit alors que c'était calme, j'avais sursauté et Harry souriait, ou riait , je savais plus, ça m'avais fait peur. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Je m'y cachais, parce que j'avais toujours eu horreur des film d'horreur ! J'avais peur et j'allais surement en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit ! Je regardais Eleanor qui embrassait Louis, je souriais. Je regardait Liam aussi, mais il faisait pareil avec Danielle. Zayn ? N'en parlons pas.. Niall, lui, mangeait. Comme toujours quoi, il changera jamais lui !

_- Ca donne envie hein._

_- Pas tellement, j'aime pas le pop-corn, ça colle aux dents c'est horrible._

_- Je parlais pas de ça.._

_- Je sais. Sauf que j'avais pas envie de répondre._

_- Parce que tu en as envie._

_- Je suis un peu célibataire depuis quasi toujours, c'est normal. Ils vivent une belle histoire d'amour, le genre qu'on trouve une seule fois dans une vie. Ils sont tous faits les uns pour les autres.. Ils finiront leurs vies ensembles, auront pleins d'enfants, de petits-enfants et un petit chien ou chat. Dans une grande maison, bien-sûr._

_- Toi aussi, un jour._

_- Je ne pense pas. j'ai jamais cru en l'amour. Je vois ça partout, mais il s'eloigne de moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas belle et grosse, qui voudrai de moi ?_

_- Moi._

_- Parce que t'es gentil avec tes fans, c'est tout._

_- Tu crois que je mens._

_- Oui, mais ça va, t'es doué._

_- Embrasse moi._

_- De quoi ? T'es fou.._

_- C'est toi, qui fait fuir l'amour, a le repousser comme ça._

_- Je ne le repousse pas._

_- Tu te mens a toi même._

_- t'es psy maintenant toi ?_

_- Non, mais je ne suis pas idiot._

_- Ah bon ?_

**J**e souriais, et je fini par rire discrètement. J'avais été méchante sur ce coup mais je savais qu'il prendrai ça à la rigolade. Il me regardait, me proposa un " Cap ou pas Cap ". J'accepta, avec un peu de mal. Je suis capable de tout, et j'aimais pas perdre.

_- Cap ou pas Cap de m'embrasser._

_- Change de disque, on verra après._

_- D'accord. Cap ou pas Cap de me demander de t'embrasser._

_- Cap._

_- Fait le alors._

_- J'ai dis que j'étais Cap, pas que je le ferai._

_- Trouillarde._

_- .. Non._

_- Prouve le alors._

**C**'est qu'il me cherchait en plus ! Il m'énervait avec son regard et son sourire, a me tester comme ça aussi d'ailleurs ! Oui j'étais capable, mais j'avais pas envie (_ ou pas hein_ ) qu'il m'embrasse. Pas encore. Je finirai par souffrir juste parce que je suis une idiote sans cervelle et que j'avais un coeur trop facile a prendre. Bon, facile, non. Fallait qu'il y ai de vrai sentiments quand même.. Attend.. En faite, je dis que je suis amoureuse de lui là ? Je suis vraiment la pire des idiotes..

_- Harry, je ne peux pas t'embrasser. J'ai peur._

_- Je vais pas te manger._

_- Je sais, mais je suis sensible et idiote. _

_- Mais non, ne dit pas ça !_

_- Embrasse moi, tu verra bien._

**J**e m'attendais a ce qu'il réplique, mais il s'exécutai. Il m'emnbrassais, doucement. Puis il passait une main dans mes cheveux, en continuant de m'embrasser. Je fis pareil, mais c'était surtout que j'en mourrais d'envie, de toucher ses cheveux ! Ils étaient doux, et bouclés ! ( _la blague !_ ) Il continuait toujours de m'embrasser, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il arrtait, et me regardait. Il souriait, et embrassait mes lèvres, puis ma joue. Je ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était si beau, si parfait et il embrassait bien aussi.. Je mordillais ma lèvre, je réfléchissais a quoi faire, puis je l'embrassais de nouveau. Il parraissait surpris, mais content. Il souriait en continuant de m'embrasser.

_- Je crois qu'elle nous en veut plus .._

_- Je crois aussi.. _

**L**ouis et Eleanor ne nous empechait pas de continuer encore un peu, avant d'arrêter et de se regarder. Il carressait ma joue. Le film ? Je pourrai pas vous dire ce qu'il s'était passer dedans entre le moment où j'ai eu peur et maintenant ! D'ailleurs, j'avais pas envie de le savoir ! Harry sorti un petit paquet de sa poche ( _Encore ? _) et me regardait. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

_- C'est pas ma faute ! Je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi !_

_- T'as pensé a moi ? Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, je.. Oui, ça m'arrive._

_- C'est mignon.._

**I**l souriait, sortit un bracelet ( ) et me le mit. Il était vraiment très jolie. Je regardais Harry.

_- Il est magnifique.. Merci.._

_- Ce n'est rien, il était fait pour toi.._

_- Harry, c'est gentil, mais dépense pas ton argent pour moi._

_- Toi, t'es bien une fille. Eleanor, Danielle et Perrie sont pareil._

_- Oui, bah moi, j'ai pas un compte en banque avec je ne sais combien de chiffre avant la virgule !_

_- Et alors ? _

_- Et alors bah je sais pas.._

_- T'es mignonne._

_- Et toi t'es bouclés !_

_- Tu trouve ? C'est un nouveau style !_

_- T'es drôle !_

**I**l me faisait rire avec ses conneries. Je passais le reste du film dans ses bras. Je ne le regardais pas, le film, mais je regardais le bracelet. Il était vraiment jolie, j'adorai ! Une fois le film fini, Les garçons nous avaient devancer et étaient déjà parti, nous laissant seuls.

_- Haley.. _

_- Oui ?_

_- Je suis heureux, de t'avoir revu ce soir._

_- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. mais.. Tu savais que j'allais venir ?_

_- Oui, on était au courant, Claire nous l'as dit. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne a ta place j'ai cru que t'avais finalement décidé de ne pas venir, j'ai eu peur.._

_- C'est pour ça, que Claire m'abandonne ?_

_- Elle t'abandonne pas. Elle te prép..sentera a notre coiffeuse bientôt._

_- Je l'ai déjà vu, tu te rappelle ?_

_- Ah.. Oui.._

_- Ouais, t'es pas doué Hazza._

_- Et j'aime bien quand tu m'appelle comme ça._

_- Désolé, c'est l'habitude .. Qand je parlais de toi a Claire je t'appelais comme ça, avant de vous rencontrer tous les cinq._

_- Ah oui ? C'est mignon._

_- Comme toi._

_-Aller ! Viens. Je te racompagne a l'hotel._

_- Oui.._

**J**'avais pas envie de retourné a l'hotel, mais de resté avec lui. Il me racompagna donc a l'hotel. C'était pas loin, moins loin que la salle de concert, on y était en même pas cinq minutes ! Il décida de me ramener jusqu'a la porte de ma chambre.

_- J'ai passé une bonne soirée._

_- Moi aussi, merci Harry._

_- Merci à toi d'être venue !_

_- J'allais pas refusé un cinéma avec Harry Styles quand même !_

_- Bah oui, t'aurai été bête !_

_- Vraiment bête oui !_

_- Va dormir, repose toi bien._

_- Toi aussi Harry, dors bien._

_- A bientôt ! Tu va me manqué._

_- Tu m'as dis ça aussi, la dernière fois. Mais ça t'as pas empeché de ne pas me répondre._

_- Tu m'en veux encore hein.._

_- Oui et non. Je m'y attendais. Mais j'esperais._

_- Je suis désolé encore._

_- Je t'en veux pas, aller, vasy ! Demain tu dois avoir une grosse journée !_

_- Oui.. _

**I**l s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Je le serrai contre moi, il allait me manqué cet idiot ! Il embrassa ma joue, puis mes lèvres et s'éloigna. Je le regardais partir.

_- Attend ! _

Je courru vers lui, et l'embrassa en le serrant contre moi (_ Un peu comme ça :3 3035751539-PRETTY-LITTLE-LIARS-ARIA-& + C'est mon blog d'avatar vidéos, voyez un peu tout ce que mon ordi a emporté avec lui quand il a tout bugué ._._ ) Il me serra, lui aussi, contre lui. Il me portait un peu aussi. ( _comme sur les gif _) Notre baiser dura quelques secondes puis il me reposa en souriant.

_- Bonne nuit ma petite Haley._

_- Bonne nuit Harry, a bientôt.._

**E**t il partit. C'est en souriant que j'allais me coucher, même si j'étais un peu triste de le quitter une nouvelle fois. Même si il jouait avec moi, j'aimais bien ça.. Me sentir aimer par un mec comme lui, même pour jouer, ça vaut tout l'amour du monde !


	7. Chapter 7

**Quatre Septembre :**

" _**C**__her journal. Je sais que je te parle pas beaucoup en ce moment mais il se passe pleins de chose en ce moment. Harry Styles m'as embrassée. Plusieurs fois ! Hier, et l'autre jour aussi. C'est génial hein ? Ouais, enfin, faut bien profiter de l'instant présent, comme on dit. Du coup.. Je pense que je m'emballe trop vite mais c'était bien alors. Bref. Devine ? Claire retourne en France. Elle était en larmes quand elle est arrivé, et elle a fait genre de rien, en me disant que je dormirai sois chez Eleanor, sois je reste seule a l'hotel. Biensûr, elle avait demandé a Eleanor avant, ce qui fait que j'ai pas pu refusé d'aller chez elle. Elle vient me chercher dans quelques minutes mais j'ai pas vraiment envie. Pas que voilà, mais j'aime pas m'inviter chez les gens. En plus, il parait que Louis va venir chez elle ces prochains jours. Je me vois bien être dans la chambre a coté d'eux pendant qu'ils font des cochonneries. Bref, je vais devoir te laisser bientôt car Eleanor va arrivé. Je t'aime journal ! Toi au moins tu ne me fait pas de coup foireux comme ça _"

***** le téléphone sonne** ***

_- Allo ?_

_- Haley ? C'est Eleanor. Je vais arrivé !_

_- Prend ton temps Eleanor._

_- Oh, ça va pas ?_

_- Si, j'aime juste pas scoiter chez les gens ! Surtout que ton amoureux va venir et je veux pas déranger.._

_- T'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui ai proposé a Claire que tu vienne, je l'ai surtout obligée en faite._

_- C'est gentille de ta part mais je pouvais très bienr esté a l'hotel tu sais !_

_- Chut. Descend, je suis en bas ! _

**J**e descendais donc avec mes affaires. Eleanor était là, toute heureuse de me voir. Elle m'aidait a mettre mes affaires dans son coffre, puis on s'installait dans sa voiture. Elle m'avoua aussi qu'on allait chez Louis, et non chez elle. Je pensais qu'elle plaisantait mais.. Je me trompais. c'était vrai. C'est juste en voyant la taille de la maison, que je l'ai cru. Elle était.. Immense, une vrai villa. Enfin bref, on sortait de la voiture, et prit mes affaires. On entrai dans la maison, et mis mes affaires dans une chambre ( immense aussi ).

_- Bon, on a cinq minutes._

_- Cinq minutes pour ?_

_- Se cacher ! Aller viens !_

_- Mais pouquoi ?_

_- Louis va arriver ! Viens !_

**O**n partait se cacher, dans l'armoir de la chambre de Louis. Ce qui était idiot, il va pas aller dans sa chambre en rentrant, ça serai idiot.. On attendait quelques minutes et effectivement, il arrivait. La porte d'entrer claquait et j'entendais rire.

_- Haley.._

_- Oui ?_

_- Au cas où que ça sois Harry, il faut que tu sache un truc.._

_- De quoi tu parle ? Attend.. T'oserai pas me dire que Larry est.._

_- Ils arrivent !_

**J**e vis Louis et Harry entrer dans la chambre. Ils se parlaient.

_- Tu pense qu'Eleanor est encore cacher ou elle n'est pas arrivée ?_

_- Elle est parti chercher Haley en faite._

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Oui, c'est aussi pour ça que t'es là._

_- T'es sérieux là ?_

_- Oui mon p'tit Hazza._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime mon p'tit Harry !_

_- T'es con quand tu t'y met._

_- Allez viens on va voir si elles arrivent !_

**I**ls sortaient de la chambre, et nous de l'armoire. Je me demandais pourquoi on était pas sorti avant mais vu sa tête, je crois que j'avais taper dans le poteau rose.

_- Larry existe._

_- Oui.._

_- Tu .. Toi et Louis .._

_- Non ! Louis et moi c'est réel, on s'aime pour de vrai, mais Larry existe. Je crois juste qu'ils ne le savent pas._

_- Larry existe mais ils ne le savent pas.. T'es douée Eleanor, tu le sais ?_

_- Je sais ! Allez viens, on va les rejoindre. Mais ne leur dit rien sur ce que tu as entendu, d'accord ? _

_- Promis !_

**O**n allait donc rejoindre les garçons. Ils ne nous avaient pas vu, on faisait comme si on discutait de totu et rien. J'étais quand même surprise de voir Harry, comme une idiote.

_- Haley ? Eleanor ? Vous etiez où ?_

_- Dans la chambre, déposer les affaires d'Haley._

**E**lle allait embrasser Louis, et moi, je regardais Harry. C'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, a chaque fois. C'était assez bizarre. Hier, je l'embrassais, aujourd'hui, j'agi comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Mais je pris les devant en allant lui faire un calin, il me serrai contre lui, sa main dans mes cheveux.

_- Haley.._

_- Harry.._

_- Tu va bien ? _

_- Oui.. Et toi ? Tu.. Tu m'as manqué.._

**I**l souriait, caressait ma joue. Je le regardais et embrassais la sienne. Il regardait discrètement Louis, puis pris ma main et nous fit monter discrètement. On entra dans la chambre où y avait mes affaires et il m'embrassait doucement. Je souriais.

_- T'as eu peur de faire ça devant eux ?_

_- Non, je voulais juste pas les déranger.._

_- Comment tu.. Ah oui, je comprend._

**O**n entendait Louis et Eleanor entrer dans la chambre d'a coté, on descendait alors dans le salon. On allait s'assoir dans le canapé.

_- Tu viens dans mes bras ?_

_- Je.. Si tu veux, Harry._

**J**e me mettais donc dans ses bras. Il me regardait, moi aussi. Il souriait toujours, puis m'embrassait de nouveau. Il me faisait sourire avec ça, tellement c'était mignon.

_- Des fois je ne te comprend pas. _

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Tu m'embrasse, mais tu ne m'aime pas._

_- Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?_

_- Bah, ça se saurai. Sinon .. Sinon je sais pas en faite._

_- Tu ne sais rien, c'est pour ça ._

_- Surement.._

_- On regard un film ?_

_- Oui, si tu veux !_

_- On a a peu près une heure a tuer ! Donc sois un film, sois autre chose._

_- Une heure ?_

_- Le temps que les deux amoureux descendent de leur nid d'amour !_

_- Comment tu sais qu'ils vont descendre ?_

_- L'habitude. Bon, on regard .. Oh non, j'ai mieux !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Action ou Vérité ?_

_- J'suis partante !_

_- Commence._

_- Vérité !_

_- Est-ce-que ... tu m'aime ?_

_- Oui ! En même temps j'suis directioner, si je t'aimais pas, y'aurai un problème Harry._

_- Je parlais pas dans ce sens._

_- Et bah moi oui ! Alors, Action ou vérité ?_

_- Action !_

_- Va demander a Louis et Eleanor de descendre !_

_- T'es folle, ils vont me tuer !_

_- Aller !_

**I**l en avait pas vraiment envie mais il se levait et allait vers les escaliers. Au même moment, Eleanor et Louis descendaient.

_- Dans l'cul Haley !_

_- Mais .. Déjà ? C'est pas juste c'était drôle !_

_- Et ouais, une autre fois !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Haley voulait que je vous empeche de faire des choses !_

_- Ou pas Harry. C'était une action dans un jeu, c'est tout !_

_- De toute façon, t'aurai rien vu Harry, on faisait rien de ce qe tu pensais !_

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Oui._

_- M'ouais, vous voulez jouer ?_

_- A quoi ?_

_- Action ou vérité !_

_- Si tu veux Hazza !_

_- Venez !_

On se retrouvait tous sur le canapé, on jouait comme ça pendant quelques minutes, trente environs. Ensuite, on sentait bien, Eleanor et moi, que les garçons étaient fatigué. On allait donc se coucher. On s'endormit tous très vite.

**Cinq Septembre :**

**J**'étais la première reveillée, il était six heures du matin. Je me levais, et je descendais dans le salon. J'avais dormi avec Eleanor, et donc Louis et Harry ensemble. J'étais déçue pour Eleanor mais contente pour moi. Je m'installais sur le canapé, et je mis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. La musique a fond sur les oreilles, je fermais les yeux.

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**H**arry m'avait reveillé a force de bouger dans le lit. J'aurai bien voulu dormir avec Eleanor mais elle voulait absolument être avec Haley. Si je ne l'aimais pas, je l'aurai manger toute cru sans sauce ! Enfin bon, si elles s'adoraient, c'était l'essentielle ! Je décidais de me lever, de toute façon, j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire ! Quand je me rendais dans le salon, je vis Haley .

_- Haley ?_

**E**lle m'entendait pas, mais je suis bête en même temps, elle est toujours collé a ses écouteurs ! Je m'approchais d'elle et lui enlevait ses écouteurs.

_- Louis ?_

_- Oui ! Tu dors pas ?_

_- Non, j'arrive pas, je me reveille tôt comme ça tous les matins ! Et toi ?_

_- Harry m'as reveillé a force de bouger !_

_- Pauvre toi ! On va t'plaindre !_

_- Si tu ne m'avais pas piqué ma copine cette nuit, je dormirai !_

_- Bah va la rejoindre Louis !_

_- Non, j'aime bien parlé avec toi !_

_- T'es bête._

_- C'pour ça je t'aime bien !_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Louis !_

_- Oui, mais toi c'est normal !_

**O**n se souriait. Elle est drôle comme fille, cette petite Haley ! Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle et Harry se décident a e mettre ensemble mais d'un autre coté, elle ne mérite pas la souffrance que cette relation mènerai. La distance, c'est horrible. Quand je nous vois avec Eleanor, je me demande comment elle fait pour rester près de moi. Je l'aime cette fille, à en mourrir !

_- Louis ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu sais, je me demandais.._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma petite Haley ?_

_- Pourquoi je suis proche de vous ? Je veux dire.. Normalement, ça devait durée 24heures, et s'arrêter._

_- Je ne saurai te répondre, c'est comme ça. On s'est tous senti proche de toi quand on a lu tes lettres. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait te rencontrer. Aujourd'hui, on veut pas te laisser partir !_

_- J'ai pas envie de partir non plus.. C'est ça, le problème.._

_- En quoi c'est un problème ?_

_- Louis.. Je suis Française ! Je.. Je ne fais pas parti de votre monde.._

**E**lle avait les larmes aux yeux, je l'a pris donc dans mes bras, en la berçant. Elle n'avait pas coupé sa musique et c'était assez fort pour que, même ses écouteurs assez loin, je reconnaissent la musique. Je souriais, parce que c'était nos chansons. Je vis Harry arrivé discrètement derrière nous. Il était reveillé, a une heure aussi... tot ? Il me regardait, se demandant surement ce qu'il se passait. Il était en boxer, ça changeait tiens ! Je lui faisais signe de prendre ma place, ce qu'il fit. Haley le remarquait de suite, surement parce que moi j'étais en t-shirt et lui torse nu.

_- Harry ? Déjà reveillé ? Tu va bien ? _

**E**lle semblait inquiète pour lui, je ne pu m'empeché de rire ! Harry aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'est qu'elle le connaissait bien quand même ! Sacré Haley ! Je décidais de les laisser seuls, allant rejoindre Eleanor.

**Point de vue , Haley :**

_- Je vais bien Haley, j'étais juste inquiet._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Louis n'étais plus dans le lit, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelques choses de grave.._

_- T'es beaucoup d'imagination Harry, c'est chou ! La seule chose qu'il se passe, c'est que j'ai pas hate que tu repars. Ni toi, ni les autres._

_- On repart juste pour la fin de la tournée, après, si tu le souhaite, on passera du temps ensemble, en France.._

_- C'est un rencard ?_ **J**e souriais, amusé.

_- Pas encore ! Je suis un romantique, tu l'as oublié ?_

_- Non non ! Je sais comment tu réagirai pour un rencard. Fleurs, ciné, resto._

_- Effectivement !_

_- Harry.._

_- Oui ma petite Haley ?_

_- Merci.. _

_- Pourquoi tu me remercie? J'ai rien fais !_

_- T'as changé ma vie. Tu l'as rendu lumineuse quand elle était sombre. _

**I**l souriait, je le regardais et embrassais sa joue. Je restais ensuite dans ses bras. Il était tellement gentil avec moi. Lui, Louis, Zayn, Niall et Liam.. Sans oublié Perrie, Danielle mais surtout Eleanor !

_- Haley, nous repartons aujourd'hui a 13heures.._

_- De.. Déjà ?_

_- Oui.. Eleanor ne le sait pas non plus, mais on a un concert ce soir._

_- Je pensais que c'était votre journée de repos !_

_- On ne se repose jamais quand on est en tournée ma belle !_

_- Oui.._

_- Au faite.._

_- Oui ?_

_- Pourquoi ta vie étais sombre ?_

_- On en parlera plus tard Harry. Je ne suis pas prête à en parlé.._

_- D'accord.. Mais, c'est quelques de grave ou ..?_

**J**e ne répondais pas, mais comme je savais qu'il allait me poser des question, je décidais de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. Il me serrai fort contre lui tout en m'embrassant aussi. Oui, je suis amoureuse d'Harry Styles, et je ne savais pas si il l'avait compris ou non, mais je ne m'en inquiétais plus. Il repartait encore, dans une semaine, la tournée se finirai et moi je repartirai en France. Même si j'allais les voir a Paris dans deux semaines, qui me dit que rien n'aura changé..


	8. Chapter 8

**Dix-neuf Septembre :**

**"** _Cher journal, je viens de rentrer à la maison ! Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ? D'accord ! En faite, Claire avait donné deux places de concert des garçons à Eleanor pour nous deux, mais j'ai pas voulu y aller.. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas.. J'avais trop mal au coeur pour les voir une dernière fois. Ce soir je crois ils sont à Paris en plus.. Enfin bref. Claire m'a aussi donné le numéro de ma Cousine, Amber. Elle vit à Londres et du coup je suis allée la voir. Je l'avais pas vu depuis mes dix ans, alors ça m'as fait bizarre. Elle va surement venir passer du temps a Paris dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas trop quand. Et donc, avec Harry bah.. Quand il ne m'a pas vu au concert, il m'a appeler, en plein show ! Il a dû parler dans le micro pour que je puisse l'entendre et du coup tous le monde entendait notre conversation, et ses paroles était restreinte du coup mais on s'est compris et il a dit qu'il comprennait mon choix et qu'on allait se revoir prochainement. Si il le dis hein .. D'ailleurs, sur internet, on dit qu'il sont arrivé a Paris depuis quelques minutes. Enfin bon, moi, avec ma musique a fond dans ma chambre, je suis heureuse ! Et aussi, Eleanor elle m'as donné un t-shirt d'Harry, et je le porte en ce moment. Il sent bon Harry *_* En plus, il est un peu trop grand pour moi, c'est bizarre vu que je suis un peu grosse quoi. Il m'arrive a mi cuisse, enfin non, juste au bas de mes fesses en faite ! Mais bon je m'en fou, je suis toute seule dans ma chambre, a part toi, personne ne sait que je suis comme ça, et Claire elle m'as dit Seize heures avant qu'elle viennes me voir, j'ai le temps encore ! [...] _ "

**Point de vue , Harry :**

**O**n arrivait a Paris. On allait avec les fans, faire des photos et signer des autographes. Après quelques minutes, on montait tous dans un taxi, et on allait chez Haley. Claire voulait lui faire la surprise. D'ailleurs, elle avait enfermée Haley à clé dans sa chambre pour être sur ! Elle nous envoyait des sms jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive enfin. Belle maison, immese même ! Comme celle de Niall en faite. Lui aussi, avait une maison comme ça. C'était le seul à avoir une maison raisonnable, comparé a nous, avec nos maison super grande, alors qu'on y est une fois par mois, et encore. Enfin bref, Claire nous ouvrait.

_- Les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?_

_- Oui et toi ?_

_- Oui, aller venez, Haley à encore sa musique donc elle va pas vous entendre._

_- A part nous, elle écoute quoi ?_

_- Vous, vous.. Selena Gomez et vous._

_- Elle est mignonne !_

_- C'est ma fieulle c'est pour ça !_

**O**n lui souriait, à peine elle avait fermé la porte de chez elle, que quelqu'un frappait déjà a la porte. Elle ouvrait et c'était un angent de police. On se demandait pourquoi il était là.

_- Bonjour Madame, je suis venu vous parlé à propos de la mort de Madame Smith._

**O**n se regardait tous bizarrement. Haley s'appellait bien Smith non ? Ce qui voudrai dire que ..

_- Les garçons, allez voir Nathan dans la cuisine, je vous rejoins !_

**I**ls y allaient, pas moi. Enfin si mais je m'arrêtais avant, pour écouter. Ce n'étais pas par méchanceté, mais si quelque chose allait pas, et qu'Haley allait mal par la suite, je ne le supporterai pas.. J'écoutais leur conversation.

_- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que, suite a l'enquête de police, Monsieur Turner était en prison pour le meurtre de votre amie. Sa fille, Mademoiselle Smith recevra une grosse sommes d'argent suite à l'assurance vie de Madame Smith et j'espere que tout s'arrangera pour cette pauvre petite._

_- Merci , et il a avouer les raisons de son acte ?_

_- Il .. a violé Madame Smith et elle est tombé enceinte. L'avortement étant impossible à plus de trois mois de grossesses, il a voulu s'en débarasser.. Je suis vraiment désolé.._

_- J'espere qu'il pourrira en prison ! Et, s'il vous plait, ne dites jamais cette vérité a Haley, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle apprennes ceci, elle ne s'en remettrai pas.. Après la mort de sa mère, seul ses idoles ont su la refaire sourire et j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça le plus longtemps possible.._

_- Bien-sûr mais il faudra qu'elle sache la vérité tôt ou tard._

_- Le plus tard possible serai le mieux._

_- Je respeterai votre choix, je suis désolé de cette triste nouvelle, j'espere que votre famille se portera bien, au revoir madame._

**I**l partait, et je filais dans la chambre d'Haley. La clé était sur la porte. Bah oui, fallait pas qu'elle nous voit avant maintenant ; c'est moi qui a eu l'idée de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'ouvris mais comme sa musique était a fond, elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle écrivait dans son journal intime je crois, et .. Elle portait mon t-shirt ? Enfin il me semble, non ? J'y crois pas.. Eleanor se gène pas hein ! Car je suppose aussi que c'est pas Haley qui me l'as prit, elle m'aurai demandé. Il lui allait bien, mieux qu'à moi. Elle etait jolie comme ça, et, elle était parfaite.. Je l'avais jamais vraiment vu dans une tenu pareil, en Pyja-short oui mais pas comme ça. C'était sexy ! J'allais vers elle, m'assis doucement sur son lit pour pas lui faire peur. Elle écoutait Save You Tonight en chantant en même temps que la chanson, je vous jure, cette fille me rendais fou ! Elle me regardait, surprise et contente de me voir je crois vu qu'elle allait directement dans mes bras.

_- Harry !_

_- Ma petite Haley.._

**J**e l'a serrais fort contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je savais.. Si elle a décidé de ne pas m'en parler, c'est surement qu'il y avait une raison, et j'attendrais qu'elle m'en parle. Je carressais ses cheveux. Elle avait son visage dans mon cou, et s'était assise sur mes genou, face à moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me regardait les yeux larmoyant.

_- Je suis désolé Harry.. De ne pas être venue au concert, je.. J'avais peur.._

_- Je sais, ne t'en fait pas.. Mais je suis là maintenant, tu vois, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur.._

_- Mais.. T'avais pas un rendez vous a une radio ce soir ?_

_- Si, et d'ailleurs, Claire nous a dit quand on est arrivé à Paris que tu avait déjà reservé ta place dans le public, c'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, depuis un moment déjà.. Je serai tout devant, mais je ne sais pas si je vais venir.._

_- Pourquoi ça ? Il faut que tu vienne, de toute façon, si t'y va pas, je t'y enmene de force !_

_- T'es bête tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas m'y amener, je te rappel que tu es Harry Styles, faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble !_

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis que tu es une célébrité international et que tu ne dois pas être vu avec n'importe qui, n'importe ou !_

_- C'est toi qui est bête._

**O**n se souriait, on se regardait aussi. Elle m'aimait. Elle pouvait toujours me dire le contraire, ses yeux montraient ses sentiments. Moi aussi, je l'aime. Et je savais aussi qu'elle savait. On savait qu'on s'aimait, et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas capable de sortir ensemble. Nous sommes deux personnes idiotes en faite. Elle finissait par m'embrasser, doucement. Mais nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus intense. Ne voyez rien de pervers là dedans. Elle est vierge, et je suis majeur alors qu'elle vient d'avoir dix-sept ans. Quoi qu'il arrive, on pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Et je connaissais ses principes. Que j'admirai d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, nous avions discuté d'un peu de tout et elle m'avait dit qu'elle voudrai être sur que la personne l'aime vraiment avant de lui donné " la seule chose de précieuse qu'elle avait " comme si c'était la seule ! Elle-même est un être précieux, une personne rare et vraiment incroyable. Jamais je n'avais vu une personne aussi douce, gentille, adorable, attachante, généreuse et j'en passe ! Elle avait enlevé mon t-shirt, je ne pu m'empeché de sourire, puis l'embrasser de nouveau ! Je l'allongeais sur le lit, me mis sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser. Je l'a senti sourire, ce qui me fit sourire a mon tour. J'avais relever une de ses jambes aussi, contre moi. (_ Arrêtez de vous imaginez des choses pervers, c'est pas bien !_ ) Elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis dans mon dos. Elle me serrait contre elle.

**Point de vue , Claire :**

_- Les garçons ?_

_- Oui Claire ?_

_- Où est Harry ?_

_- Il est monté voir Haley, on voulait le suivre mais il avait l'air inquiet, surement parce qu'Haley n'est pas venu au troisième concert, alors on a décidé de les laisser seuls tous les deux !_

_- Liam , le grand sage !_

_- Shut up Louis._

_- Vous êtes drôles tous les deux ! _

_- Au faire Claire, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi la police est venu te voir ? Rien de grave j'espere ?_

_- A vrai dire, Liam, il s'est passé des choses entre le jour où Haley à reçu votre lettre et le jour où vous l'avez rencontré.. Ou plutôt, où ELLE, vous a rencontré.. D'ailleurs, je pensais que vous étiez au courant.. Haley ne vous a rien dit ?_

_- A propos de ?_

_- Sa mère.._

_- Nous savons juste qu'elle est en vacances, et qu'elle se repose ! Haley a dit qu'elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos, avec tous ce qu'elle fait pour elle depuis sa naissance. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la police._

_- Je pense que c'est à Haley de vous en parler, mais ne lui demandez rien, si elle sait que je vous ai parlé de ça, elle va m'en vouloir.._

**I**ls comprennaient, mais se demandaient ce que ça pouvait bien être. Ils étaient inquiets, je le sentais bien ! Mais c'était de vrais petits anges ! Je les aimes bien, je les adores même ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient tous dans la vie de ma petite Haley. Ils font son bonheur, et j'en suis heureuse !

_- Les garçons, maintenant qu'haley sait que vous êtes là, vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez !_

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**O**n montait dans la chambre d'Haley. Au moins, on allait pas se tromper de porte vu que sa musique était assez forte pour qu'elle se fasse entendre d'un sourd ! Bon, pas à ce point là mais a l'interieur de sa chambre, ça devait être assez fort quand même. On allait vers la porte en parlant entre nous, quand on se stoppait net. On vit tous Harry sur Haley, torse nu et elle en t-shirt. On décidait de redescendre , et de ne pas s'imaginer la suite de ce qu'on venait de voir. Pas que ça nous choque, au contraire, après avoir vu Harry nu, plus rien ne peut nous choqué venant de lui ! mais j'ignorai qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble..

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**J**e souriais contre les lèvres d'Harry. C'était bien, d'être aussi proche d'Harry et de savoir qu'il n'irai jamais plus loin sans mon accord.. Ce mec était parfait ! Mais j'allais être en retard. Le temps passe vite quand on se fait embrasser par Harry Styles !

_- Harry, je vais devoir aller me préparer.._

_- Déjà ?_

_- Oui, je dois aller faire la queu pour entrer dans un studio de radio, parce qu'il y a un mec que j'ai très envie d'embrasser, encore, qui y va ce soir. _

_- Il en a de la chance dit donc !_

_- Oui, il va pas avoir a attendre dehors dans le froid, lui !_

_- Pas ma faute si c'est moi qu'on attend bébé !_

**O**n se mit a rire, mais c'est qu'il se l'a jouait bad boy a m'appeler comme ça ! Je me levais donc, et il me regardait en souriant. Je lui souriais aussi, en rougissant car je venais tout juste de capter que j'étais juste en t-shirt.. J'allais à la salle de bain, et faisais ma douche.

**Point de vue , Harry :**

**J**e descendais dans la cuisine, rejoindre les garçons, Claire, Nathan et Leanor. Quand j'arrivais, tous le monde me regardait en souriant, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi jusqu'a ce que Zayn fasse une petite reflexion, et je compris de suite.

_- Déjà fini ? D'habitude, tu met plus de temps !_

_- Très drôle Zayn mais c'est pas ce que tu crois._

_- Oui oui ! Avoue, vous l'avez fait._

_- Même pas ! On faisait que s'embrasser, c'est tout._

_- C'est bien la première qui passe pas par la case " sexe " dès le départ tiens !_

_- Elle est différente. Et je suis différent avec elle, j'aime bien ça._

_- Regardez moi le petit Harry qui est amoureux !_

_- J'ai pas dit ça non plus._

_- C'est pour ça que tu rougi ?_

_- Tu va pas t'y mettre Claire ! _

**I**ls riaient tous ! Bande de c*ns. Mais ils n'avaient pas tord. Enfin bon, j'allais m'assoir près de Léanor. Cette petite était vraiment adorable. Elle ressemblait a Eleanor ! Elle portait bien son prénom ! J'écoutais les garçons parler avec Claire et Nathan, c'était au sujet de la police et de la maman d'Haley. Je me sentais tellement impuissant face a la douleur d'Haley qu'elle ne montrait jamais.. On dirai que sa vie est belle et que tout va bien. Cette fille est vraiment incroyable. D'ailleurs, après plus d'une heure, elle fit apparition dans la cuisine.. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge a pois avec un noeud rouge unis a la taille, le noeud dans le dos bien-sûr. Certes, elle avait quelques petites formes mais j'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle change. Elle est tellement belle comme ça. Quand elle se dit " pas belle " ou " grosse " j'en ai mal au coeur car c'est faux. Enfin, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas belle. Elle est tellement plus que ça. Magnifique, sublime, parfaite. Elle avait mis des talons rouge ( _Narmol ! _) et une petite veste noir. Il était, bien évidemment, hors de question qu'elle sorte de chez elle comme ça.. Il était dix-huit heure, il nous restait deux heures avant notre rendez-vous, et elle allait venir avec nous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, surtout dans cette tenue ! En plus de ça, elle avait une jolie rose noir dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait légèrement bouclés.

_- T'es magnifique Haley, tu va où comme ça ?_

_- Merci Louis ! Mais c'est juste une robe ! Et je vais vous voir a la radio.. _

_- Habiller comme ça ? Toute seule ?_

_- Bah oui.. Je veux être entré dans le studio a 20h, avoir ma place et bien vous voir ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ses idoles de pret attend !_

_- Elle est sérieuse ou .. ?_

_- Oui, elle est sérieuse._

_- Je suis là hein !_

_- En faite, je crois qu'elle a pas vu qu'on était devant elle.._

_- Oui, c'est surement ça !_

_- Je ne suis pas aveugle, n'abusont pas._

_- Haley, qui sont tes idoles ?_

_- Selena Gomez et les One Direction ! _**E**lle avait sorti cette phrase avec tellement d'entrain qu'on avait souris.

_- C'est bien ce qu'on dit, t'es aveugle. On est devant toi !_

_- Non, là je ne vois que Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall et Harry._

_- Et les One Direction c'est qui ?_

_- Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan et Harry Styles._

_- Claire, elle est souvent comme ça ?_

_- Tous le temps.. Des fois le matin elle se fait son petit délire. Un jour elle est arrivé dans la cuisine déguisée en Lapin.. Avec le pompon, les oreilles et les moustaches.._

_- Mais non ! Claire raconte pas ça, ils vont me prendre pour une folle !_

_- Cherche pas, c'est déjà fait._

**Q**u'on se le dise, je l'aime encore plus ! Elle est carrement folle, j'adore ! Mais cela n'empechera pas le fait qu'elle n'ira pas seule dehors comme ça.

_- Haley, on t'amene. Tu ira en même temps que nous et c'est pas discutable._

_- Oui oui et la tonne de paparazzi qui vont me voir sortir avec vous, on en fait quoi ?_

_- Ah oui, elle fait une fixation sur le fait qu'on doit pas être vu avec n'importe qui.. Et qu'elle est, n'importe qui._

_- Dans l'genre pas douée, elle est la reine !_

_- Je suis juste réaliste, Niall !_

_- Et puis quoi encore ?_

_- Et le poussin piou, et le poussin piou ! _

**J**e décidais de l'embrasser pour qu'elle se taise. Je me collais à elle, ce qui l'a faisait rougir. Quand je l'a regardais, elle me souriait.

_- Je veux bien venir avec vous mais si vous avez des problèmes a cause de moi, vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu._

_- Oui, chef !_

**J**'embrassais sa joue, et l'a gardait dans mes bras. Tous le monde nous regardait, c'était assez stressant. Mais Niall me sauvait quand il parlait de manger. Il avait envie de manger dans un restaurant. Vallait mieux partir maintenant alors, le temps d'être servis, de manger, d'y aller, et surtout, d'échapper aux fans qui vont surement nous coller ! J'aime bien ça, d'habitude mais j'avais envie d'être au calme, avec Haley. On parti donc, nous cinq avec Haley, Claire, Nathan et Leanor. Niall appelait notre chauffeur pour lui demandé si il pouvait venir, et il était surpris qu'on l'appelle, parce que d'habitude on évite pour ne pas le déranger. Mais bon, on pouvait pas y aller avec une simple voiture. Sauf si celle-ci a neuf place. Une fois qu'il était arrivé devant chez Haley, on montait tous dans la limousine. Niall voulait manger dans un McDo mais Liam, Louis, Zayn et moi on en avait marre de manger tous le temps dans un fast food ! On décidait donc d'aller dans un bon restaurant.

_[ Passage du restaurant ] _

**N**ous arrivions devant le studio de la Radio. Les fans hurlaient ! On avait décidé de se séparé. Moi et Haley d'un coté, Les autres devant le studio. On était passer par l'arrière pour y rentrer, Haley allait s'installer dans le public et comme personne nous avait vu ensemble, ma petite surprise, si on peut dire, n'allait pas être foirée ! J'attendais les garçons, une fois qu'ils étaient enfin passé a travers les fans, on attendait que le présentateur nous appel, comme à chaque fois qu'on venait. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entrait. Les fans dans le public, Haley compris, criaient ! On s'installait, répondait aux questions qu'on nous posait. On devait chanter une ou deux chansons choisie par le public. Une troisième si une chanson en particulière n'était pas choisie. La première ? I wish. On l'as chantait, et je me mis exprès devant Haley, que j'avais regardé discrètement en souriant. Pendant la chanson, les garçons c'étais amusé à changer les paroles de la chansons de temps en temps pour me taquiner, mais heureusement, leur modification était minim, personne n'avait trop remarqué. La deuxième, quand j'avais su que c'était Little Things, j'avais souris.

_- Je voudrai juste dédier cette chanson a une fille, qui se reconnaitra._

**H**aley avait sourit. j'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour le savoir. Les filles dans le public avait sifflé positivement. Une fois la chanson fini, on allait se rassoir. Le présentateur me demandait à qui j'avais dédier cette chanson.

_- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille, pendant la tournée anglaise et je ne savais pas comment le lui dire alors j'ai décidé de le faire comme ça._

_- Mais, si tu l'as rencontré pendant la tournée anglaise, c'est qu'elle est anglaise donc et qu'elle n'écoute pas les radio Française._

_- Elle est française et elle est même présente ici, dans le public._

Les garçons avait ris en regardant Haley, d'ailleurs, je ne pu m'empeché de laché un petit rire, quand je vis sa tête choquée. Elle s'était vite ressaisit et faisait comme si ce n'était pas elle. mais je pense que tous le monde l'avait compris, on était pas les seuls à avoir remarqué sa tête.

- Et vous allez nous la présenter ce soir ?

- Bien-sûr ! Haley ? **E**lle me fit un non de la tête, assez discret.

- Un autre jour, elle est timide.

Moi et les garçons, on lui souriait, mais surtout, tous le reste de la soirée, j'avais été bien taquiné sur ma déclaration. D'ailleurs, Haley en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ils me demandaient tous si j'allais enfin sortir avec, un jour. Je ne répondais qu'une fois qu'on était de retour chez Claire, dans une chambre, seuls.

- Bien-sûr, que je lui demanderai de sortir avec moi.. Mais j'ai pas envie de la bousculer, d'aller trop vite..

- Tu viens de dire à la France entière que tu étais amoureux d'elle, le monde entier sera a courant d'ici un ou deux jours, voir une ou deux heures ! Tu devrais te lancer.

- On verra bien demain, allez, bonne nuit les gars !

- Pas de cochonerie Harry !

- Promis !

J'allais rejoindre Haley dans sa chambre, parce qu'on avait décidé de dormir ensemble ce soir. Elle était déjà dans son lit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je me mis en boxer, et la rejoignais. Je l'a pris dans mes bras, elle enlevait ses écouteurs, et se tourna vers moi.

_- Harry ?_

_- Oui ?_ **J**e caressais sa joue.

_- Merci, pour ce soir.. Personne m'avait jamais fait ça avant, et .. _

_- Et .. ?_

_- Moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureuse d'un garçon, quand j'étais à Londres. D'ailleurs, je suis heureuse qu'il soit près de moi aujourd'hui, malgré que j'ai été distante avec lui lors de mes dernier jours là-bas._

_- Je comprend pourquoi tu étais comme ça, je te l'ai dis, je ne t'en veux pas. Ma petite Haley à moi._

_- Rien qu'a toi.._

**E**lle m'embrassait doucement, puis embrassait ma joue et se collait a moi. Elle s'endormit vite, et je dû la suivre peu de temps après, la journée avait été chargé !

**Vingt Septembre :**

**Point de vue , Amber :**

_« Vous êtes arrivés en gare de Paris Nord, merci de vérifier que vous n'ayez rien oublié, Eurostar vous remercie de votre confiance et vous souhaite un bon voyage »_

**J**e me levai et commença à sortir mes bagages, en avait une bonne dizaine avec moi, poussant un soupir de joie à l'idée de commencer une toute nouvelle vie, je descendis chaque bagage sur le quai, aidée par un couple de gay adorables que je connaissais de Londres, escortée par eux jusqu'à une station de taxi, où j'indiquai l'adresse de l'hôtel que j'avais réservé depuis un cybercafé. La chambre n'était pas trop chère et c'était un hôtel 3 étoiles, je me sentais chanceuse d'avoir dégoté le prix de 75 euros par nuit, qui plus est dans les beaux quartiers.

**J**e me sentais fière d'avoir mis de côté 500 euros par mois depuis 2 ans, depuis que ce connard avait commencé à se défouler sur moi et mit ainsi un terme à ma grossesse pour me laisser place à un enfer sans nom. Mais laissons les vieux souvenirs où ils ès avoir remercié mes deux amis, je montais dans le taxi et arriva à mon nouveau chez moi provisoire après 20 minutes de trajet.

**J**e pris les clés de la chambre et monta m'installer, puis j'enfilai un pantalon de sport, un tee-shirt et un gilet et une paire de basket, pris juste mon I-pod et la clé de la chambre puis sortit courir, ressentant avec plaisir les joies de l'air frais sur moi. Alors que je courais depuis 1 heure, je sentis quelqu'un rentrer en collision avec moi, levant la tête, je croisai le regard d'un jeune homme dont la tête était recouverte de boucles brunes.

_« Dis donc le mouton, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu va ? » _**M**'exclamais-je en Anglais avant de me redresser et de repartir finir ma course.

**J**e finis mon tour et rentra à l'hôtel, où je pris une longue douche bien chaude et enfila mes vêtements porté lors de mon voyage, puis me remaquilla et décida d'aller voir ma cousine, dont j'avais l'adresse, hélant un taxi qui m'y déposa en 5 commençai à bien stresser mais pris mon courage à deux mains et sonna chez elle.

_**{ Chapitre co-écrit avec une de mes meilleures amies, Floow ( Alias Amber ) } **_

* * *

**Rapide présentation d'Amber :**

**M**agnifique blonde de 20 ans aux yeux bleu océans, assez mince dû à son ancienne anorexie, viens d'un milieu plutôt aisé, bronzée et assez bien foutue. ( _Narcissique ! xD )_ Elle a toujours faim et adore ce qui est sucré, les chips au vinaigre ainsi que les carottes et les tomates. Elle a la phobie des clowns, de rester coincer dans le métro ou dans les ascenseurs et des poupées. Elle adore les enfants, les animaux, faire du sport, lire et aller faire du shopping. Elle adore aussi sortir danser en boite. Elle adore se maquiller et en journée, elle se maquille légèrement et se parfume avec un parfum au chocolat et a la vanille. Assez humble, elle sait qu'elle est magnifique mais ne se prend jamais pour meilleure que les autres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vingt Septembre :**

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**J**e me suis reveillé dans les bras d'Harry ce matin. Assez tôt, vers sept heures je crois. J'avais même pas pensé a lui demandé combien de temps il restait, faudrai pas que je m'habitue a dormir avec lui si il reste que quelques jours. Même si je serai heureuse qu'il reste quelques jours au moins ! Je m'étais levée pour aller petit-déjeuné, j'aimais bien, déjeuné seule le matin. J'avais préparé mon petit déjeuné, et je mangeais mon bol de céréal, devant la télé, dans la salle. C'étais les dessins animés. C'était Bob l'éponge ! Je rigolais comme une enfant devant ce dessin animé, et je chantais le générique ! Je sursautais quand j'entendi Liam parler.

_- Sponge Bob !_

_- T'es déjà levé ?_

_- Oui, c'est l'habitude qui fait que je suis incapable de faire une grasse matinée !_ ( Je compati :') )

_- Ah ! C'est dommage, je suis sur que tu aurai aimé, dormir jusqu'a au moins onze heure !_

_- J'en rêve !_

_O_n en avait ris, puis il s'assit a coté de moi pour regardé Bob l'éponge. On avait eu le droit a cinq épisodes ! On avait rit comme des gosses, et on chantait le générique à chaque fois !

_" Qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer?_

_BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE!_

_Qui compte bien y faire carrière?_

_BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE!_

_Si vous avez un souhait qui faut-il appeler?_

_BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE!_

_Qui n'a pas peur des gros méchants poissons?_

_BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE!_

_BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE! BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE! BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRE! Bob l'épooooooooooonge Caaaaaaaarréééééééééééééé "_

**O**n éclatait de rire ! C'était drôle qu'il connaisse le générique français, mais il m'avait expliqué qu'il regardait toujours les dessin animé français quand il était en france et que chez lui, ainsi que dans le bus de la tournée, ils avaient une chaine française. Au moins, on avait bien ris grâce a ça ! On avait oublié que les autres dormaient encore, mais bon, ils avaient tous le sommeil lourd ! Enfin, j'espere. Liam était un gosse dans l'âme. Un gosse mature quoi. On avait ensuite regardé Dora l'exploratrice..

_- Heureusement que t'as pas appris l'anglais avec elle, t'aurai été dans la merde.._

_- Tu sais, à la base j'suis pourri en anglais Liam.. _

_- Pourtant, tu parle très bien je trouve._

_- Et bah faut dire merci a mes séries TV américaine, a vos chansons et aussi un peu à mes cours d'anglais au collège !_

**J**e le faisais rire, allez savoir pourquoi. Il avait embrasser ma joue, et m'avait dis qu'il m'adorait. Oh que moi aussi je l'adorai tiens ! On commençait à parlé de moi et Harry.. Je rougissais.

_- Tu sais, hier soir, on savait pas qu'il allait faire ça. Sinon, on t'y aurai préparé.._

_- Tous le monde a su que c'était moi hein.._

_- Bah, vu la tête que tu as tirée, oui je pense !_

_- Ha ha , très drôle.._

_- Je te jure, c'était trop drôle ! _

_- Oui, j'ai bien vu que vous etiez tous les quatres mort de rire, et que Harry était fier de lui._

_- Au faite ! Changement légé de sujet. T'as bavé sur Niall hier soir !_

_- Non, du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Son solo pendant Little Things, je te jure t'étais a fond sur lui !_

_- Aaaah mais oui, je l'avoue. C'est pas ma faute, son solo c'est.. Wouah quoi. Vous avez tous des voix superbe, mais lui, il m'envoute, cherche pas._

_- Et pourtant, t'es amoureuse d'Harry.._

_- C'est pas la même chose. Niall c'est mon chouchou, Harry c'est.. Harry quoi._

_- Tu avoue donc que tu l'aime._

_- J'ai jamais dis ça.._

_- Tu ne m'as pas contre-dit ! Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble bon sang !_

_- Liam, vous n'êtes jamais au même endrot plus d'une ou deux journées.. Vous rencontrez des milliers de filles chaque jours, des filles vraiment magnifique des fois.. Je fais pas le poids !_

_- Tu crois qu'on fait comment, moi, Louis et Zayn ?_

_- Vos copines sont des artistes, c'est pas la même chose.._

_- Eleanor et Louis sont sorti ensemble quand elle n'étais pas modèle je te rappel. _

_- Je sais mais Eleanor est une fille exceptionnelle, c'est toujours pas la même chose._

_- Toi aussi, tu es exceptionnelle. Si tu ne l'avais pas été, Harry aurai couché avec toi et t'aurai jarté._

_- Non, Harry n'est pas comme ça._

_- Parce que tu es incroyable, Haley._

**J**e ne pouvais pas répondre, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait pas tord pour Harry.. Je lui faisais un calin, qu'il me rendait. Liam à vraiment un coeur enorme. Ce mec, c'est un ange.

_- Tu sais qu'il est déjà 9heure ?_

_- Déjà ? _

_- Oui, et les garçons vont pas tardé a se lever ! On va se cacher ?_

_- T'es un gosse toi, sérieux ! Aller, partont nous cacher !_

**O**n souriait, et on allait dans le placard du couloir. Les garçons passeront devant obligatoirement pour descendre et on allait leur faire peur ! D'ailleurs, on s'était cacher a temps, car Niall et Zayn sortait de leur chambre, suivit de Louis puis Harry. Claire et Nathan aussi.. Bah dis donc, c'est une réunion de quartier ou quoi ?

_- Bonjour les garçons ! _**C**laire était de bonne humeur .

**I**ls se parlaient en arrivant vers le placard. Liam et moi on en sortant en criant " Bonjour ". Tous le monde avait eu peur, Liam et moi, on avait éclaté de rire !

_- Vous êtes fou, j'aurai pu avoir une crise cardiaque !_

_- Pauvre Niallou, t'es encore jeune, promis ça t'arrivera pas !_

**O**n riait encore, tellement leur tête nous avait fait rire. Puis, une fois calmé, j'allais dans les bras d'Harry. Il m'avait manqué.. Oui, en aussi peu de temps, il m'avait manqué. Il souriait, embrassait ma joue et me regardait.

_- T'es reveillée depuis longtemps ?_

_- Oui, depuis au moins deux heures ! Avec Liam, on a regardé la télé et on a manger ! On a bien ris aussi ! _

_- Oh oui, avec Bob, Patrick et Dora !_

_- Sans oublier Babouche, la carte et le sac a dos !_

_- Vous êtes fou !_

_- Totalement ! _

_- Bon , allez manger les gens ! Moi, je vais me préparer !_

_- Et moi je vous suis car j'ai encore faim !_

_- Bon appetit Liam !_

_- Bonne préparation Haley !_

_- Merci Liam !_

_- De rien Haley !_

_- Je t'aime Liam !_

_- Je t'aime aussi Haley !_

_- Sauvez vous, Liam et Haley sont devenue fou, on va être contaminé !_

**T**ous le monde riait, j'embrassais Harry et partait me préparé, eux, ils allaient manger ! Je faisais ma douche, j'y passais un long moment, parce que pour moi, douche = moment de reflexion. J'y réfléchi mieux que dans n'importe quel autre endroit. J'adore réfléchir au pipi room aussi. Oui je ne suis pas normal, que voulez vous ! J'avais mis la musique, pour la douche. Pas trop fort car c'était les chansons des garçons et que j'avais pas envie de passer pour une folle plus que je ne le suis déjà.. Y'avais quelques chansons de selena aussi mais cinq ou six chanson sur 55 c'est rien. Après la 8ème chansons, je sortais de la douche, me séchais, mettais ma crème et sorti de la salle de bain, la serviette autour de moi et une dans mes cheveux. Je me regardait dans le miroir.. Chaque jour, je me trouvais encore plus grosse que la veille.. C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'harry et moi, ça ne se fera jamais. Qui voudrai d'une fille avec des formes aussi moche ? Personne ! Bah oui ! Si encore j'étais jolie, j'aurai pu avoir une chance sur cent, mais là, j'ai une chance sur l'infini ! Je décidais de m'éloigner de ce miroir, et d'aller me maquiller devant un miroir plus petit, où je ne voyais que ma tête ! Je mis du rouge a lèvre rouge, parce que je savais qu'Harry était attiré par les lèvres rouge ! Bah oui, ça sert d'être directioner ! Je mis un jean slim noir, avec un haut rouge qui avait un noeud au milieu, un peu décolté mais très légé ! Et je restais en chausettes, noir, parce que je comptai pas trop sortir. Je descendi dans la cuisine une fois que j'avais bouclé mes cheveux et mis une petite pince noir, en forme de rose, dans les cheveux. Je m'arrêtais quand j'entendis tous le monde parlé de moi.. Je supposais que c'était moi en tout cas, vu la conversation.

_- Elle refusera. Sincèrement, aucune fille accepterai d'être avec un mec toujours absent._

_- Tu crois qu'Eleanor, Danielle et Perrie font comment ? L'amour c'est accepté d'être séparé par la distance aussi._

_- J'ai pas envie de la voir souffrir a chaque fois qu'on devra être séparé pour quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois !_

_- Comme pour nos copines, elle nous accompagnera de temps en temps !_

_- Harry, je vis avec Haley et je sais qu'elle t'aime. Elle acceptera, ai confiance en moi. _

**J**e m'éloignais un peu, mis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, parce que oui, ils sont toujours avec moi, et mis la musique a fond, je faisais comme si j'avais rien entendu, même si j'étais triste. Parce que ça confirmais ce que je disais. Lui et moi, ce n'était pas possible..

_- Salut les gens ! Bien manger ?_

_- Bah dis donc Haley ! T'es sexy comme ça !_

_- Louis, c'est qu'un jean.. mais merci, c'est gentil !_

_- Harry, bave pas trop !_

_- Hein ? Non je.. Haley, tu es vraiment très belle.._

**J**e souriais, parce que je savais qu'il dirai ça, c'est le rouge qui lui fait cet effet là ! Il était tellement beau .. Pardon, je suis hors sujet.. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Bon, faut pas que je me plain quand même, j'ai mes idoles sous mon toit, je serai culotté de me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? P'tit c*ns va.. J'allais sur les genoux d'Harry. Juste parce que je lui en voulais. Oui je suis pas normal, j'espere que vous le saviez déjà quand même ! Je ne le regardais pas.

_- Je te sens triste ou en colère, quelques chose comme ça, ma Haley chérie.._

_- T'as totalement raison Claire. Mais j'ai pas le droit de te dire pourquoi, ni a aucun de vous._

_- Ah bon ? Qui te l'interdit ?_

_- Moi._

_- C'est reparti pour un délire Made in Haley !_

_- Non, je suis juste déçue en faite mais j'ai pas envie de vous dire pourquoi._

_- T'es bête._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Niallou !_

_- Moi aussi Haley ! T'es drôle, j'aime bien ! _

**J**e lui souriais, puis je regardais, enfin, Harry. Il avait l'air tellement triste que je l'ignore un peu que je décidais de ne plus lui en vouloir, ou du moins, de lui montrer que je lui en veux pas.

_- Harry, Tu reste combien de temps, ici ?_

_- Autant que tu veux ma Haley._

_- Non mais, dans la réalité, tu reste combien de temps ?_

_- Une ou deux semaines. Après on a pleins de rendez vous.._

_- Ah.._

**I**l sera là quand Amber arrivera. Amber, ma cousine, est une fille vraiment parfaite. Elle est magnifique, intelligente et elle va me piquer mon Harry.. Bah oui, etant plus belle que moi, il craquera pour elle et moi, au oubliette .. Je pensais a ça, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'a ce que Harry me tire de mes pensées.

_- Haley, on peut parlé, en privé ?_

**M**AIS BIEN SUR ! Il a me dire quoi ? Que je suis trop grosse pour lui, que je dois pas me faire de faux espoir.. Je savais que j'aurai du continuer a lui faire la tête tiens ! On allait dans ma chambre. J'allais m'assoir sur le lit, il suivit.

_- Haley.. Je peux te demandé quelque chose ?_

_- Ouais, vas-y.._

_- Tu pense qu'un couple peut tout supporté ? Même les plus grosses épreuves de la vie ?_

_- Evidemment. Enfin, pas si evident que ça mais, quand les deux personnes s'aiment, rien ne peut les séparé, pas même la distance, les autres filles, rien._

**Q**uel foutage de gueule, qu'il ose me demandé ça.. Si c'est pour finir sur un " toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible ", autant qu'il se dépeche et qu'il parte directement après, ça ira plus vite..

_- Et si c'était toi, et moi ?.._** I**l rougissait un peu.

_- Harry, tu peux allez directement a ce que tu veux me dire, j'ai entendu votre conversation tout a l'heure, sur le fait que toi et moi, ça ne sera jamais possible, alors t'en fait pas, j'ai compris. Je ne me ferai jamais de faux espoir, au fond, t'as surement raison, je suis pas assez " bien " pour être avec Harry Styles._ **J**'en avais les larmes aux yeux, contre ma volonté.

_- Idiote ! Si tu avait entendu toute la conversation, tu aurai surement compris, mais là, t'es froide. Je veux, être avec toi._

_- Tu te rappel de ce que tu m'avais dis, le dernier jour où on s'est vu à Londres ?_

*** Flash Back ***

_- Haley, je vais pas tardé a y aller.._

_- Je sais, dans vingt minutes exactement.._

_- Oui.. Je voulais juste te dire.. Tu sais, nous deux .._

_- Harry, on se reverra sans doute jamais, donc t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Juste pour s'amuser.._

_- Hm.. Oui.. Tu sais, même si c'est juste pour ça, je ne joue avec pas toi. Je tiens a toi. Dans d'autre circonstance, tu serai surement ma meilleure amie._

_- Quel honneur ! Si ça avait été mon genre, et de mon age, t'aurai été mon sex friend !_

**O**n avait ris, parlé, et on s'était embrassés, juste avant qu'il ne parte de nouveau..

*** Fin du Flash Back ***

_- Oui, je m'en souviens.. Mais déjà, à cette époque, je ne savais pas comment te le dire !_

_- Me dire quoi ?_

**I**l ne répondait pas, m'embrassait juste. Il séchait mes larmes en même temps, doucement, puis il me serrai fort contre lui. Il m'allongeait sur le lit, se mit sur moi et souriait.

_- Je suis amoureux de toi, Haley._

_- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec moi.._

_- Tu serai envahi de paparazzi, ta vie privé serai foutu.._

_- Tu es chez moi et personne ne le sais, la preuve, aucun paparazzi.. _

_- Parce qu'il ne savent pas pour nous.._

_- Depuis quand, il y a un nous ?_

_- Depuis plus longtemps qu'on le croit._

Il m'embrassait de nouveau, je souriais. Puis, a mon tour, je me retrouvais sur lui.

_- Harry, j'ai pas envie que tu parte.. Mais j'ai encore moins envie que tu parte sans que tu le sache.._

_- Je le sais, je le vois.._

**I**l se redressais, je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, face a lui. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, il caressait ma joue.

_- Je suis amoureuse de toi, moi aussi.._

_- Je veux que tu sois à moi._

_- Je suis déjà, toute à toi, Harry.. _

_- Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_- Bien-sûr, et tu le sais.._

**I**l souriait en enlevant mon t-shirt, je voulu l'arrêter, mais il m'empecha. Il embrassa mes lèvres puis continua. Une fois mon t-shirt enlever, il enleva le sien. J'étais génée, j'aimais pas, qu'on voit mon corps.. Je passais ses mains dans mon dos, sur mes hanches..

_- Harry.._

_- Je sais ce que tu ressents, et je sais aussi que tu ne devrais pas.. Haley, tu es belle. Et tu es loin d'être grosse, alors arrête de le penser.._

_- Dis que je suis mince, tant que tu y es.._

_- Tu es parfaite. Ne change jamais._

**J**e l'embrassais pour qu'il se taise. Et aussi parce que j'avais envie. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'adorai ça aussi.. Je le serrai contre moi. On continuait de s'embrasser, encore et encore.. ( _Pas de pensée perverse, voyez ça comme deux personnes qui s'aime qui veulent juste être l'un __**contre**__ l'autre ; pour la scène qui suit x)_ ) Je déboutonnais son jeans. Il paraissait encore plus surpris que moi. Il m'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, et déboutonnais puis enlevait le mien, je fis de même pour le sien . On s'embrassait toujours, mais plus langoureusement. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, le serrai contre moi.. En faite, j'avais terriblement envie de lui. Vous voyez un peu Twilight ? Quand Bella embrasse Edward pour la première fois, on sent qu'elle a envie d'allez plus loin mais lui ne peut pas.. Bah là c'est pareil, sauf que je ne voulais pas le faire maintenant. Liam entrait dans la chambre, nous surprennant ..

_- OH ! Euuh.. Désolé.. Harry, oublie pas ce que tu devais faire aujourd'hui ... Désolé, je pars !_

**E**t effectivement, il partait. Il ne nous avait même pas regardé. Harry et moi on se mit a rire, parce qu'il avait du penser qu'on faisait quelque chose alors que non..

_- Je vais devoir y aller, je reviens au plus vite ma belle Haley._

_- C'est si urgent que ça ?_

_- Oui, tu verra !_

_- A tout a l'heure alors, tu me manque déjà.._

_- Comment tu va tenir plusieurs mois .._

_- J'y arriverai, t'en fais pas !_

_O_n se souriait, il se levait, je lui piquais son t-shirt et le mis. Il en prit un autre, se rhabilla et partit de la chambre après m'avoir embrassé. Je mis un leegging, avec son t-shirt et descendis dans la salle avec les autres.

_- Tu t'es changé ?_

_- Oui je.. Oui.._

**J**e rougissais, parce que Liam me faisait un clin d'oeil. J'allais m'assoir dans le canapé, a coté de Zayn, car il était gentil avec moi, lui au moins. Je le croyais en tout cas..

_- Alors, c'était bon ?_ **I**l l'avait chuchotté et souriait.

_- C'est pas ce que tu crois, il ne s'est rien passé.._

_- C'est pas ce que m'as dis Liam._

_- Il a mal vu, Zayn._

_- C'est ce qu'on dit, choupette !_

_- Zayn.. Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, on discutait, c'est tout.._

_- Je te crois.. Ou pas !_

**J**e lui foutai une petite baffe, il riait. Puis se foutait litteralement de ma gueule. Je le boudais, bah oui, attend.. Genre il me croit pas, comme si il j'étais ce genre de fille quoi, sympa.. Il fini par me faire un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonné. Je lui souriais, et allais dans ses bras, parce qu'il était gentil de nouveau, finalement ! On regardait la télé avec Liam, Louis et Niall quand Harry revenait. Il pris directement la place a Zayn, et me pris dans ses bras.

_- Vous sortez même pas ensemble mais il est déjà possessif !_

**O**n se regardait en souriant puis on s'embrassait. Harry pris ma main et entrelassa nos doigts.

_- Ils sortent ensemble !_

_- Sérieux ? Comme tu sais ?_

**O**n continuait toujours de s'embrasser, puis on s'arretait pour regarder les garçons qui avaient l'air choqué par cette révélation. Même si d'un coté, il ne me l'avait pas demandé officiellement, on sortait bien ensemble.

_- Pourquoi ça vous choque ?_

_- Je sais pas.. Harry amoureux, c'est bizarre. _

_- Donc c'est vrai ?_

_- Oui Zayn, c'est vrai._

_- Faut fêter ça !_

_- Il s'est vraiment rien passé, tout a l'heure ?_

_- Bah oui, t'es con où quoi ?_

_- On sait jamais, t'es Harry Styles mec._

_- Oui, et toi Zayn Malik, le mec narcissique donc si j'étais toi, je me la fermerai._

_- J'suis beau, c'est pas ma faute._

_- T'es con !_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime mon curly !_

_- Si t'as pas d'amis, prend un curly..._

**J**e rigolais toute seule, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu cette PUB, eux, alors il comprennait pas. J'essayais de me calmé, parce que je riais comme une gogolle a ma propre connerie.

_- Désolé, c'est hm.. un publicité française.._

_- Cherche pas d'excuse, t'es folle, c'est pas ta faute hein.._

_- Vilain !_

_- Changement de sujet, j'ai foncé dans une meuf t'as l'heure, c'était drôle._

_- Harry ! Ta copine est juste à coté de toi tu sais.._

_- C'est bon Liam, elle est pas jalouse ! Hein ma petite Haley ?_

_- Hm.. En faite Harry, en parlant de ça..._

_- T'es jalouse ?_

_- Oui.. Terriblement, jalouse._

_- Comment tu va t'en sortir pendant mes absences ?_

_- J'ai confiance en toi, j'aime juste pas qu'on te colle tu vois.. y'a que moi, qui peut te coller.._

_- Avouez, elle est mignonne ma copine !_

**J**e lui souriais, puis on frappais a la porte. Louis allait ouvrir car .. je sais pas en faite. Les garçons le suivait, sauf Harry. En faite, ils avaient envie que je sois pourri de paparazzi je crois, parce que personne devait les savoir ici ! mais bon, c'est ms idoles hein.. Je me retrouvais assise sur Harry, encore. J'aimais bien, j'avais l'impression d'être plus grande que lui malgré les 15 cm qu'il a de plus que moi ! Il me regardait en souriant, puis je lui fis un calin. Il me serrai fort contre lui, embrassant ma joue, mon cou.. Carressant mes cheveux aussi.

_- Haley ! C'est ta cousine Amber ! _

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**E**lle était magnifique. Blonde avec des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Je restais bouche bée en l'a voyant.

_- Bonjour, je suis Amber, la cousine d'Haley. Elle .. Elle est là ?_

_- Oui bien sur, entre !_

_- Merci !_

**E**lle entrait, Liam appelait Haley. Elle arrivait, main dans la main avec Harry. Je souriais car je trouvais ça adorable et surtout, je trouvais ça cool qu'Harry soit avec une fille bien, ça change un peu de ses précédente petites-amies.

_- Amber !_

**H**aley lui faisait un calin, et un bisou. Harry, lui, faisait une tête bizarre. Je voulu lui demandé ce qu'il se passait mais Amber répondit a ma question.

_- Oh ! Mouton ! C'est.. C'est ton copain ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ? _

_- Il m'as foncé dedans tous a l'heure._

_- Ah.. C'est toi, la famause fille !_

_- Oui, c'est moi.. Comment ça va Mouton ?_

_- Harry ._

_- Mouton !_

_- Blondasse !_

**I**ls avaient envie de rire tous les deux, et Haley, elle, avait envie de les claquer. Je l'as pris dans mes bras, c'était mieux que de la laisser seule.. Harry, Amber, Liam, Niall et Zayn parlaient entre eux.

_- Bah alors Haley, ça va pas ?_

_- Si, si ! Je suis heureuse que ma cousine soit là !_

_- Si tu veux parlé, je suis là, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, merci Louis. Mais bave pas trop sur ma cousine, Eleanor ne serai pas contente, et tu sais que j'adore Eleanor.._

_- Oui chef Haley !_

**E**lle souriait, puis allait parlé avec sa cousine. Je les suivis dans la salle, ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur le canapé, Haley sur les genou d'Harry, Amber a coté de lui, Suivit de Niall, Liam et Zayn. Moi ? Bah a coté d'Harry, pour voir Amber ! Elle me fixait en souriant, puis mordait sa lèvre. C'était trop sexy pour moi ! J'avais totalement craqué pour cette fille. On parlait plus d'une heure avec elle, ensuite, quand Haley avait parlé du fait qu'on était là juste pour deux semaines maxi, et qu'Amber nous avait demandé pourquoi, on avait tout simplement répondu qu'on avait des interview et un album a faire, ainsi que quelques concert. Et elle comprennait toujours pas. C'était bizarre de voir une fille qui ne nous connaissait pas.

_- Amber, tu vis sur quel planet ?_

_- Non mais, j'ai déjà vu leur tête quelques part, mais tu sais, à londres, j'avais pas vraiment le temps de hm.. sortir, voir des choses.. Enfin, voilà.._

_- Bah.. Je te présente mes idoles alors. Harry Styles, mon petit ami._ **E**lle avait l'air toute fière en disant ça. _Et mes beau frères, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson et mon petit chouchou, Niall Horan ! Mais je les aimes tous pareil, sauf Harry que j'aime différement._

_- Ton chouchou c'est celui qui mange tous le temps et ton mec c'est mouton. T'es logique comme fille toi, c'est fou !_

_- Et encore, tu va voir au fil du temps qu'elle est complêtement folle._

_- J'en doute pas, c'est de famille tout ça ! _

**J**e lui souriais. On parlait encore et encore, puis, elle me demanda de venir faire un tour avec elle. Pourquoi moi tout seul ?

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**J**e crois que ma cousine avait craqué pour Louis.. Qu'il ne trompe pas ma Eleanor avec elle ! J'aime ma cousine, mais je serai vraiment déçue de Louis sur ce coup là.. Je posais ma tête contre le torse d'Harry.

_- Ma Haley ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci._

_- Pourquoi tu me remercie Harry ? J'ai rien fait !_

_- T'avais l'air d'être fière, d'être avec moi.._

_- Parce que je le suis.._

**I**l m'embrassait, doucement.

_- Alors merci. Mes dernières copines , c'était pas du tout ça.._

_- En même temps t'es sorti avec des célébrité, Harry. Elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être fière d'être avec toi, parce que pour elles, c'était limite normal ! Alors que toi et moi, c'est hors normes._

_- C'est sur ! Qui aurai cru que je sortirai avec une folle !_

**O**n riait, je lui foutais une petite claque sur la joue. Et pour se vanger, il me chatouilla ! Je riais et le suppliais d'arrêté, mais il en avait rien a faire et continuait. C'était horrible de rire comme ça, ma respiration buguais ! Puis, quand il se décidait enfin a arrêté, il me prit dans ses bras.

_- Haley, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne sais pas si c'est trop tôt ou pas.._

_- Dis moi ? Rien de grave j'espere ?_

_- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! En faite .._


	10. Chapter 10

_- En faite.. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, dans deux semaines.._

_- Harry je.. Tu sais, que j'aimerai.. Mais je suis mineur, Claire ne me laissera jamais partir aussi loin toute seule, même si je suis avec toi et les garçons.._

_- Oui, je me doute bien mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.._

_- Souffrir ? Je suis heureuse Harry, tout va bien dans ma vie et je vais pas te mentir mais, ça fait du bien, d'être heureuse._

_- Viens avec moi.. Quelques semaines seulement, s'il te plait.._

_- Je demanderai a Claire, d'accord ?_

_- Merci, ma princesse._

**J**e souriais, et l'embrassais. Il est trop mignon de s'inquiété pour moi, sincèrement. Mais moi aussi, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je connais sa réputation, et je sais que lui et le sexe, c'est une grande histoire d'amour..

_- Harry, je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Bien-sûr ma chérie !_

_- Tu va rire, hm... Je sais que.. Tu as couché avec des fans itou.._

_- Oh.._

_- T'en fais pas hein ! C'est pas ce qui m'importe, je veux juste savoir.. Comment tu va tenir ? J'veux dire.. Tu sais que je veux attendre itou.._

_- Je suis amoureux de toi, je peux très bien me passer de sexe pendant plusieurs mois ! Mais, à part ta première fois où je serai doux avec toi, crois moi, après, tu supportera les conséquences !_

**J**e riais nerveusement ! J'imaginais trop la scène ! D'un coté, j'avais hate, de l'autre, pas du tout ! Il est drôle mon Harry.

_- Pas trop brutal hein, j'suis un petit être fragil !_

_- Mais oui ! Tu t'en plaindra pas, crois moi !_

**C**ette fois, on riait tous les deux. Louis et Amber étaient partit depuis un moment, je m'inquiétais pour Eleanor. Cette fille, c'est comme ma meilleure amie. je ne supporterai pas qu'on lui fasse de mal. Oui, je ne suis pas si proche d'elle que je le voudrai, mais je l'admire depuis toujours ! Enfin, depuis qu'elle sort avec Louis, vu qu'avant je ne l'a connaissais pas. mais vous m'avez compris !

_- Haley ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu me connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, par coeur ! Le 24, le nudisme, Larry, et j'en passe._

_- Larry ?_

_- Bah oui, toi et Louis et votre amitié plus que parfaite !_

_- Ah, oui ! Bon, parlont du deuxième point que tu as évoqué.._

_- Vois ça avec Claire, c'est sa maison !_** J**e riais, et j'étais génée aussi.. Je savais, qu'il aimait ça, être nu tous le temps mais devant moi ? Il était pas sérieux, rassurez-moi.. ?

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**J**e regardais Amber, elle était si belle, si attachante. Nous étions dans un parc, très jolie d'ailleurs. Elle me parlait du fait qu'elle et Haley étaient proche durant leur enfance mais qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 7 ans. On était assis sur un banc, il n'y avait personne, je trouvais ça étonnant, avec ce beau temps ! Il faisait très chaud aussi.

_- Enlève ton pull tu dois suffoquer ! Même moi en t-shirt j'ai trop chaud !_

_- Je ne peux pas Louis, je.. Je n'ai rien en dessus !_

_- T'es folle, et tu mens.._

_- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?_

_- Ton t-shirt se voit un peu sous ton pull, il est trop moulant pour ne pas ce voir._

_- Oui bon d'accord, mais je ne peux quand même pas l'enlever !_

**O**ui oui, c'est ce qu'on allait voir ! Je l'as chatouillais. Elle se tortillait pour m'échapper mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle ! Il y avait une fontaine face a nous, je décidais donc de la prendre comme un sac a patate et l'a jetter dans l'eau ! Elle était étonnée, mais elle riait.

_- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?!_

_- Ah bah c'est simple. T'étais sur le bans, je te chatouillais. j'ai décidé de te porté comme un sac de patate et te jetter dans l'eau. Actuellement tu es trempée._

_- T'as choppé la folie de ma cousine toi.._

_- C'est à force de la voir, on va dire. Elle est drôle, je l'aime bien._

_- Moi aussi, et puis son mec me fait rire ! C'est un mouton !_

_- Oui, Harry est gentil et il l'a rend heureuse. Claire nous a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse._

_- Oui, avec la mort de sa mère, ça n'as pas été facil. Sans vous, elle serai surement en pleine depression.._

_- Attend.. Sa maman est .. morte ?_

_- Oui, dans un accident de voiture.. Elle vous l'a pas dit ? Je pensais.. Pardon.._

_- T'excuse pas.. Je comprend juste mieux pourquoi elle est venue avec sa marraine et non sa mère a Londres.._

_- Ne le dit pas aux garçons, s'il te plait.._

_- Je ne leur dirai rien, ils pèteront un cable. Mais seulement si tu enlève ton pull._

_- Le chantage !_

_- Je leur envois un sms pour leur dire alors !_

_- D'accord ! D'accord.. _

**E**lle enlevait son pull et se retrouvait en t-shirt. Elle l'avait fait à contre coeur, ça se voyait.. Mais quand je vis ses marques, je compris..

_- Amber.. Tu.. Tu te mutile ?_

_- Avant, oui..._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu fasse cette connerie bordel !_

_- Du calme ! On se connait à peine que tu t'inquiète déjà pour moi !_

_- T'es la cousine de ma belle-soeur !_

_- T'es sérieux en plus.._

_- Bah oui, on est tous comme des frères, Haley c'est ma petite chérie, je l'adore. Elle est gentille, adorable, attachante... Comme toi en faite._

_- Et je suis belle en plus de ça !_

_- Narcissique._

_- Non, sincère. je sais que je suis belle, je ne me crois juste pas au dessus des autres. Nous sommes toutes belles._

_- T'es une fille bien.. mais revenons a nos moutons. Explique._

**E**lle m'expliquait, avec beaucoup de mal, pour son ex, sa fausse couche, son anorexie.. Au même moment, je recevais une notification du tweeter d'Harry qui avait posté.. Une photo de lui et Haley ? Ils sont beau dessus, un vrai petit couple tout neuf ! Je l'as montrais a Amber, elle souriait.

_- Il a mis quoi comme texte ?_

_- " Elle est belle, n'est-ce-pas ? ;) "_

_- C'est mignon !_

_- Je trouve aussi ! Mais toi, cette nuit, on parle de tous ça !_

_- Cette nuit ?_

_- Tu dors avec moi. On doit rentré, ils vont s'inquiété, surtout Haley._

**Point de vue , Haley :**

**H**arry m'avait demandé de faire une photo avec lui pour la posté sur Tweeter.. Sincèrement ? Je ne voulais surtout pas. Je ne sais que trop bien comment son traitée ses petites-amies, n'ayant pas trop aimé son couple avec Taylor Swift. Enfin non, je les trouvais trop beau ensemble, mais Taylor elle se tape tous les beau mec célèbre, elle pourrait en laisser aux autres quoi.. Enfin bref j'avais accepté, parce qu'avec Harry, si tu lui dis non, il te fais sa tête de bébé et tu fini par dire oui. Les commentaires étaient, pour l'instant, à 70% positifs. Les 30% qui restait c'était assez.. Cru. Sa maman avait commenté et avait juste dit " Tu as raison, elle est comme tu m'as dit ! xx " Autant vous dire que TOUS LE MONDE va savoir que je suis avec lui, avec ceci. Je me demande ce qu'il lui avait dis.

_- Ma maman t'aime bien, c'est bon signe !_

_- Ah parce que si elle m'avait pas aimé, tu m'aurai quitté ?_

_- Bien sur que non, t'es folle !_

_- Harry ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu pense que Louis va trompé Eleanor avec ma cousine ?_

_- Ne soit pas triste ma puce, si ça arrive, bah tant pis, ça sera fait. mais Louis & Eleanor, même si il l'as trompe, ça restera Louanor. Ils sont inséparable.._

_- Sauf que moi je refuse qu'il reste avec Eleanor si il l'a trompe. Qu'il fasse gaffe !_

_- Imagine si une fille m'embrasse contre mon gré._

_- Bah je l'as zigouille, c'est simple._

_- Je plains les directioners alors !_

_- Steuplé je suis directioners, me plain pas, je suis heureuse !_

_- Sauf que maintenant, tu es MA Directioner. _

_- Et toi, t'es MON Harry._

_- T'es possessive en faite !_

_- Tu peux parlé !_

_- T'es la reine des changement de sujet._

_- Et toi le roi des imbéciles. Ton peuple, c'est Liam, Zayn, Louis et Niall !_

_- T'es conne.. !_

_- Moi aussi je t'ai..adore Harry !_

_- Avoue, t'as fallis me dire les petits mots magique !_

_- Mais tu te l'a ferme jamais toi ?_

_- Jamais ! Aller viens, on va manger !_

_- Déjà ? _

_- Il est 19 heures, et Louis vient de rentrer.._

_- Il tient la main d'Amber ?_

_- Non, il.. Il lui sourit juste._

_- Ouf ! Allons bouffer comme des Niall !_

**I**l riait, puis on allait manger. Quand je vis Louis et Amber, je ne pu m'empeché de penser à Eleanor. Amber me souriait, je lui souriais aussi mais j'esperais qu'il ne c'était rien passé. On mangeait, en riant,parlant.. Une fois fini, pour ma part, j'allais dodo. Harry m'avait rejoin quelques minutes après.

_- Ma puce ?_

_- Harry ! Viens faire calin.._

**I**l venait dans le lit, et me serrai contre lui. Je me collais le plus possible a lui. J'étais triste. Pourquoi ? Maman me manquait. Et fallait vraiment que j'en parle a Harry..

_- Bébé, si y'a quelque chose qui te rend triste, tu peux me le dire tu sais.._

_- Il y a des choses qui se sont passé, avant que je vous rencontre. Et c'est ça, qui me rend triste._

_- Tu veux en parler ?_

_- Non, je veux juste que tu reste avec moi Harry.. Je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne suis pas la plus jolie fille du monde mais je tiens à toi et je sais que toi aussi, mais ne me lâche jamais, je t'en supplie.._

**O**ui, je pleurais. J'arrivais pas à lui dire pour ma mère, c'étais dur, trop dur. Il me berçait, m'embrassait sur la joue, le front.. Jouait avec mes cheveux.. Ce mec était parfait, j'avais beaucoup de chance et je m'en rendais bien compte. Je le regardais en souriant, malgré mes larmes et l'embrassais.

_- Le Week-end prochain, on part deux jours loin d'ici, d'accord ?_

_- Vous allez me laisser seule ? _

_- T'es fatigué toi.._ **I**l riait. _Tu viens avec nous. On part tous en amoureux ! Niall avec la nourriture, toi avec moi, Liam, Zayn et Louis avec leurs copine. _

_- Sans ma cousine hein !_

_- On pourrai la caser avec Niall ! Juste pour le week-end._

_- Ouais.. Ouais , on lui en parlera.._

_- Haley.._

_- Oui ?_

_- Viens, on va jouer !_

_- A quoi ?_

_- " Je n'ai jamais "_

_- Oh mon dieu, j'vais être la seule pas bourrée de la soirée.. D'accord !_

**J**e me levais du lit suivis d'Harry et on descendait. les garçons avaient déjà préparé le jeu, ils étaient tous installés, Amber aussi. Je m'installais a coté de Louis, Harry a coté de moi.

_- Bon, tous le monde connait le principe du jeu ?_

_- Oui. Si tu dis " je n'ai jamais pris un bain de minuit " et que moi, par exemple, j'en ai fait un, je dois boire. Mais comme j'ai pas fait grand chose, j'vais bien m'amuser a vous regardé boire !_

_- On verra sa chérie !_

_- Ouais, Mister Payne !_

_- Mademoiselle Smith verra que j'ai raison !_

_- Commence au lieu de parlé !_

_- Non, c'est à Amber de commencer ! Ensuite on fera dans l'ordre. Zayn, Harry, toi, Louis, Niall et moi. Et ainsi de suite !_

_- D'accord !_

_- Alors.. Je n'ai jamais.._ **J**e regardais les verres déjà préparé._ Fantasmé sur un de mes idoles._

**J**e l'a regardais, choquée. Plus jamais je lui confierai des chose a elle ! Je pris donc un des verres et le bus cul sec. Heureusement que c'était des petit verre hein.

_- Le quel ?_

_- C'est déjà assez génant, passont._

_- Je n'ai jamais.. embrassé un garçon._ **Z**ayn souriait, Louis, Harry et Niall prient un verre.

_- Vous êtes sérieux ?_

_- C'était un accident mais je suppose que ça compte alors.._

_- Interessant !_

_- A moi ! Je n'ai jamais.._ **H**arry me regardait._ pleuré comme un bébé quand je suis tombé dans une piscine !_ **Z**ayn prit un verre, je voulu rire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le prennes mal.

_- J'vais adoré cette soirée.. Alors, je n'ai jamais.. Courru toute nue chez moi parce que c'était drôle !_ **H**arry et Louis buvait, j'avais fait exprès car j'avais lu quelque part que Louis avait trouvé ça drôle de faire ça, et Harry, je m'en doutais.

_- J'vais me vanger ma cocotte. Attend que je trouve un truc !_

_- Cherche bien Lou !_

_- Je trouverai ! Alors.. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire des " choses " avec Harry._

**A**hahah.. Conn_rd. Lui non plus, je lui dis plus rien.. Oui, je lui ai parlé de certaines choses, un jour et.. Traitre.. Je bu alors un verre.. Je commençais a sentir une chauffe mais bon, c'est le jeu.

_- Tu m'expliquera ça hein._

_- Ou pas Harry, faut pas rêver non plus !_

_- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'une copine a un pote._

_- Niall, le petit ange !_

_- Pas comme Amber en tout cas.._

_- Bah quoi ? Je bois parce que moi, ça m'est déjà arrivé._

_- Méchante fille va ! A moi. Je n'ai jamais.. Trompé ma copine !_** A**mber bu, encore.

_- T'en rate pas une toi !_

_- Du tout ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de descendre sous la ceinture avec Harry !_

_- Amber !_

_- C'est moi !_

**E**lle était bourrée.. Mais elle abusait.. Je prit un verre, le bu.. J'en pris un deuxième aussi, tant qu'a faire hein.. Harry me regardait en souriant. Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans..

_- Faut qu'on est une petite discution ce soir, ou demain.._

_- C'est pas drôle Harry.. Plus jamais je leur confie des choses !_

_- Si, j'aime bien savoir ce genre de chose._

_- Normal, t'es pervers._

_- Et toi alors !_

**I**l riait, Zayn, lui, était vachement sérieux et on attendait qu'il parle, vu que c'était son tour. Mais il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensée.

_- Je n'ai jamais trahi un secret d'Haley dans ce jeu, pour l'instant !_

_- Pour l'instant ? _**L**ouis et Amber buvait.

_- Oui, au prochain tour je balance un truc moi aussi !_

_- Vous allez tous me le payer.._

_- Je n'ai jamais embrassé ma petite amie sans sentiment._

**J**e souriais, c'était mignon.. Mais ça voulais aussi dire qu'il m'as aimé depuis le début ! Ah, lui aussi, il faudra qu'il est une discussion avec moi, ça changera de mes secrets dévoilés ! Amber buvait..

_- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant ! _**A**mber buvait encore.

_- Si on changeait de jeu ? Amber va pas tenir la soirée.._

_- On joue a Action/Vériité ? Et si on veut pas dire une vérité ou faire l'action, on enlève un vêtement !_

_- Harry, arrête de contaminer Haley !_

_- C'est pas ma faute !_ **O**n riait tous, mais ils étaient d'accord.

_- Comme c'était a mon tour... Haley !_

_- Pourquoi toujours moi ? _

_- Parce que je t'aime bien tiens ! Alors ? Action ou vérité ?_

_- Vérité ! C'est toujours mieux qu'une action merdique._

_- Sur qui tu fantasmais ?_

**J**'enlevais une chaussette. J'avais pas envie de le dire, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Faut pas trop rêver ! En plus, je me sentais mal avec l'alcool !

_- Zayn ! Action ou vérité ?_

_- Chef Haley a parlé ! Vérité, car j'ai peur de tes actions !_

_- C'est quoi le secret que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?_

_- T'es sur que tu veux le savoir ?_

_- En privé oui._

_- En action, ça serai passé mais là.._

_- Ok, je retire ma question !_

_- Tu peux pas ! Ah ah ! Je voulais balancer a tous le monde que tu ne voulais pas voir ..._

**J**e m'étais jetée sur lui et l'empechait de parlé. Il avait l'air moins malin là ! C'est ma faute, j'ai pas été maline sur ce coup là..

_- Zayn, si tu dis quelque chose, je te jure que je t'embrasse en faisant une photo et que je l'envoi à Perrie._

_- Harry accepterai pas que tu le fasse._

_- Ouais, bah juste pour TE faire chier je le ferai tu vois._

_- Elle est violente ma copine, j'aime bien !_

_- J'suis pas violente, mais j'aimerai bien avoir des secret qui ne seront jamais dévoilés !_

_- Je le saurai, tôt ou tard alors au pire._

_- NON ! Méchant Hazza ! Tu saura jamais tiens !_

_- Moi aussi, je t'adore !_

_- Ouais ouais, c'est ça !_

**J**e lui souriais, et l'embrassais. Il se faisait tard, je me rendais même pas compte de l'heure qu'il était. On allait tous se coucher au bout d'une heure de discution. Je ne l'avais pas écouter, leur conversation. je pensais trop à ma mère. Elle me manquait, c'était horrible. j'aurai voulu qu'elle rencontre Harry, qu'elle vienne a mon mariage si un jour je me marie, qu'elle m'aide quand j'aurai des enfants.. Une fois dans le lit, Harry se mit contre moi.

_- Ma puce, C'est quoi, ce que Zayn voulait balancer ?_

_- Je suis folle de toi Harry._

_- Ce n'est pas un secret ça, même un aveugle le verrai._

_- Je t'aime, Harry._

**I**l souriait. Je le savais car mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes. J'avais aps envie qu'il me dise que c'était trop tôt. J'avais besoin de lui dire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

_- Je t'aime aussi ma petite Haley._

_- Je suis la fille la plus chance de l'univers !_

_- Et moi le garçon le plus heureux qu'il puisse exister !_

**J**e me collais à lui et je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras.

**Point de vue , Amber :**

_- Si Haley apprend qu'on dort ensemble ce soir, elle va nous tuer.._

_- Oui, mais il fallait qu'on parle._

_- Je crois que .. Je craque pour toi, Louis.._

_- Et je crois que moi aussi.._

_- Et ta petite amie ?_

_- Elle peut ne pas savoir .._

_- Relation secrète ?_

_- Oui.. Si tu en a envie, bien-sûr._

**J**'embrassais Louis. Il souriait et me collais a lui. Notre baiser dura quelques seconde, ensuite, je me mis sur lui. Il paru un peu surpris.

_- Comment on fait, si Haley l'apprend ?_

_- On niera tout. Ma belle Amber._

_- Fait attention, j'vais vite m'y habituer._

_- J'espere bien, t'es à moi !_

**J**e l'embrassais et il me serrai fort contre lui. A la fin de notre baiser, je me mis contre lui, et on s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vingt-deux septembre :**

Vous avez déjà vécu ce moment, où vous pensez que votre histoire d'amour durera toujours ? Et bah c'est mon cas en ce moment.. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Harry, on peut se projeter dans l'avenir sans soucis. J'avais même envie d'avancer dans notre relation. Elle était parfaite comme elle est mais j'ai envie de lui montrer que je l'aime vraiment ! D'ailleurs, j'vais commencer par le réveiller comme un petit bébé !

_- HARRYBO C'EST BEAU LA VIE !_ **J**e lui avait sauté dessus, j'étais morte de rire de ma connerie, lui, il dormais toujours.. _Mon petit amour me ferait-il l'honneur de se réveiller pour m'embrasser ? Non parce que, je dois te l'avouer, j'suis en manque de bisou là.._

_- Hm ?_

_- Toi, moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu te rappelle comment on fait ?_ **B**on oui, j'avais envie de rire..

_- Bébé ? Il est quel heure ?_

_- Six heure ._

_- Et tu me réveille ?_

_- Mais.. T'avais dis qu'on ferai des knacky !_ **J**e faisais une tête de bébé.

_- Viens là !_

**I**l me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassait tendrement Puis, il roulait pour que je me retrouve sous lui, je riais, mais l'instant d'après, il m'embrassait, avec plus d'intensité.

_- Je vais te faire payer ce réveil !_

_- Tous le monde aimerai avoir des réveil aussi mignon attend !_

**I**l ne répondait pas et enlevait son boxer. Je le regardais choquée et je cachais mes yeux. Je l'engueulais, mais il en avait rien à faire.

_- HARRY REMET TON BOXER JE VEUX PAS VOIR CA !_

_- Avoue, t'as peur hein !_

_- OUI ! S'il te plait .._

_- Tu sais, c'est pas la mort hein !_

_- SI ! J'suis pas prête à voir ça !_

**I**l riait et m'embrassait doucement, mais il avait quand même enlevé son boxer et j'étais vraiment très géné .. Il embrassait mon cou, doucement, sensuellement.

_- Harry.. Arrête.._

_- Non._

_- S'il te plait.._

**I**l continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres qu'il mordillait par la suite. Ensuite, il me regardait, pendant quelques secondes avant d'enlever mon t-shirt. Je le laissais faire juste parce qu'il m'intimidait, mais j'avais envie qu'il arrête parce que je ne suis qu'une humaine, il l'a oublié je crois.. Déjà que j'aime pas mon corps..

_- J'ai compris, je te réveil plus jamais aussi tot et je te jure, je te le promet, s'il te plait Harry, arrête.._

_- Chuut.. Sinon j'enlève le bas aussi et après, je ne pense pas que tu pourra résister.._

_- Non Harry, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal comme ça.._

_- Chuut.._

**J**e me taisais, il souriait. J'avais envie de lui mettre une claque pour me tenter comme ça ! Il continuait de m'embrasser, encore et encore.. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, fallait bien que je m'occupe pour évité de penser a ce qu'il me faisait. Une torture total. Je souffrai, et ouais ! Méchant Harry ! J'comprend mieux pourquoi il a été elu le mec le plus méchant ahah ! Non je plaisante, c'est un ange ce mec, mais il est con quand il s'y met. J'étais dans mes pensés, jusqu'a ce qu'il me morde au cou ! Ouais, il me faisait un suçon ! Le p'tit con !

_- Harry ! T'aurai pu faire dans un endroit plus discret !_

_- Tant pis pour toi ! Je t'avais prévenue pourtant_ !

**I**l enlevait le bas de mon pyjama.. J'étais choquée. J'essayais de l'en empeché mais il était plus fort que moi et il gagnait.. J'osais même plus bouger tellement j'étais perturbée !

_- Avoue, t'aime me torturer.._

_- Je t'aime princesse, mais tu l'as chercher.._

_- Tu.. Tu veux pas te mettre à coté de moi ? Je.._

_- Tu ?_

_- Harry, s'il te plait.. Ou Remet ton boxer !_

_- Oups.. Il est a l'autre bout de la pièce !_

_- Normal tu viens de le jeter a l'autre bout de cette foutue chambre !_

_- Attend, j'vais le chercher !_

_- NON ! Reste là.. J'veux pas voir ça.._

_- Hazzaconda n'est pas un monstre !_

_- Je te rappel que j'ai 17 ans, que t'en a un peu 19 et que tu me perturbe !_

_- T'es une petite vierge sans défense en faite !_

_- Ma virginité elle t'en quiquine tu sais._

_- Mais je t'aime toi aussi roooh !_

_- Arrête de te moqué, tu sais très bien que je suis déjà super timide alors à ce niveau là, je te dis pas comment c'est pire .._

_- Si toi t'es timide, Moi je ne suis pas pervers._

_- Je te jure !_

_- Tu m'as vite embrassé pour quelqu'un de timide._

_- TU m'as embrassée._

**I**l souriait, et se mettait a coté de moi ( SAUVER MON DIEU ), je posais ma tête sur son torse en souriant aussi. Il caressait mes cheveux, et après m'avoir embrassé la tête et m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait, on s'endormit jusqu'à 10 heures.

**Point de vue ; Amber :**

**I**l était dix heure. J'étais avec Louis. Il dormait encore mais j'aimais bien, voir ça. Me dire qu'il a une copine, magnifique en plus de ça me rend triste. Je me demande pourquoi il est quand même avec moi des fois, mais je me dis qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. J'embrassais sa joue puis sortais de sa chambre, pour pas qu'Haley nous voit ensemble, vous comprenez. J'allais dans la cuisine, faire le petit déjeuné. J'entendis une porte de chambre s'ouvrir. C'était Harry, nu. Je le regardais, bouche bée.

_- Salut Amber !_

_- Harry..._

_- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un mec avant aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_

_- Si si mais.. Haley t'as déjà vu comme ça ?_

_- Non ! Mais tkt elle va aimer !_

**I**l m'avait fait un clin d'oeil et m'avais expliqué qu'il s'amusait à la torturer comme ça parce qu'elle le torturait aussi a le reveillé juste pour un bisou.. C'est trop mignon je trouve moi ! Mais bon, si ça l'amuse de lui faire ça.. Je pense qu'elle va pas sortir de sa chambre si elle sait ça ! J'avais envie de rire en m'imaginant la scène quand justement, elle descendait..

_- Amber chérie ! Tu va bien ?_

_- Oui et toi ma petite Haley ?_

_- Oui ! T'as pas vu Harry ? _

_- Oh si.. A mon avis, tu va pas être déçue.._

_- Pourqu... HARRY ! T'as osé ?_ **E**lle avait caché ses yeux.  
_- C'est toi qui a commencé ma puce, je ne fais que continuer ton petit jeu !_  
_- C'est méchant, tu sais bien que j'ai pas envie de voir ça maintenant !_  
_- Ah oui, je t'ai pas dis Amber.. Haley a peur de Hazzaconda._  
_- Et bah autant te dire que ça m'étonne pas..._  
_- AMBER ! Regard pas ça, c'est à moi !_  
_- Elle est drôle ta cousine !_

**H**arry allait vers elle. Elle avait toujours les yeux caché. Il embrassait sa joue puis ses lèvres. Elle enlevait sa main qui cachait ses yeux pour le serrer contre elle.

_- Je t'aime Harry.._  
_- Je t'aime Haley._  
_- Va remettre ton boxer, si tu m'aime.._  
_- Baisse les yeux, on verra après bébé !_  
_- Harold Edward Styles, je te deteste._  
_- Haley Claire Smith, je t'aime encore plus !_

**I**ls riaient, puis s'embrassaient encore. Une fois fini de s'embrasser, Harry montait dans la chambre, mettre un boxer surement ! Haley me faisait un bisou sur la joue, je lui souriais.

_- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux !_  
_- C'est lui qui est mignon.._  
_- Haley, je peux te demander quelque chose avant qu'il revienne ?_  
_- Bien sûr !_  
_- Ils savent pour ta maman ?_  
_- ... Non. Ne leur dit pas, s'il te plait.._  
_- Mais pourquoi ? Ils vont finir par s'en douter.._  
_- Je veux pas, ils auront plus pitié qu'autre chose, déjà que j'ai peur que tout ai commencé comme ça.._  
_- Ils n'ont pas pitié de toi, ils sont tous fou de toi ! Ils parlent de toi comme si tu étais leur meilleure amie, leur petite soeur.._  
_- C'est vrai ? Ils sont tellement gentils, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour leur plaire a tous mais je remercierai le ciel à tout jamais de m'avoir fait ce cadeau magnifique._  
_- C'est peut-être ta maman tu sais._  
_- Non, j'ai reçu la lettre le jour de son accident._  
_- Qui sait. Elle était toujours pleine de surprise !_  
_- Oui, c'est vrai.. _  
_- Qui ça ? _**C**'était Harry.  
_- Euuh.. Claire ! Elle est toujours pleine de surprise._

**I**l prenait Haley dans ses bras. Je regardais son suçon.. Très pas du tout discret d'ailleurs, mais je suppose qu'Harry avait fait exprès ! J'aimais, voir ma cousine aussi heureuse malgré le gros mensonge qu'elle faisait avec eux. C'est vrai uoi.. Un jour, ça se saura. Même si, à cause de moi, ils sont au courant. A part Harry. Mais sans que je ne leur dit, ils lui en auraient peut-être voulu, d'avoir caché quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin bon, moi, je lui cachais bien ma relation avec Louis.. En parlant du loup, il descendait, suivit de Niall, Zayn, Liam et Nathan. Claire n'allait pas tardé, elle devait changé Léanor.

_- Bonjour les gens !_  
_- Coucou Amber !_

**J**e ne vous l'avait pas dit, mais Harry et Haley étaient trop occupé à s'embrasser pour capter qu'il y avait des gens autre qu'eux dans la maison.. Harry avait plaqué Haley contre un mur, pour l'embrasser.. Romantique, mais devant les gens, c'est.. Excitant en faite. J'avais envie que Louis m'embrasse de la même façon.. Ils me disaient tous bonjour chacun leur tour, Louis avait tenu ma main discrètement puis il avait été embêter Harry et Haley.

_- Les amoureux, on est là !_  
_- Louis ! Pardon je.. _  
_- Elle avait pas vu que vous etiez là ._  
_- Mais toi oui, hein Harry ?_  
_- Bien-sûr ! Mais j'étais occupé alors._

**I**ls se disaient tous bonjour, puis Haley sautait dans les bras de Zayn.

_- Mon Zaynou ! _  
_- Ma Haleynette !_  
_- J'ai sauté un chapitre ?_  
_- Non, en faite.. Zayn et moi on a une relation secrète. On se sms toute la nuit ! J'ai des preuve même ! Et du coup on a décidé de révéler notre relation !_  
_- Ma copine est de plus en plus folle ! _  
_- En réalité, Haley et moi on sms vraiment, toute la nuit mais on va dire que ça nous rapproche et que c'est la mienne !_  
_- La tienne ?_  
_- Ouais ! Ma mienne à moi tout seul ! _  
_- Haley, arrête de contaminer les gens, ils vont finir dans un asile !_  
_- Louis, j'vais te contaminer aussi un jour tu verra. Et puis, t'es déjà fou, ça devrai plus tarder !_

**I**ls riaient ensemble, je riais avec eux. Haley est une petite folle mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Elle était toujours dans les bras de Zayn, qui embrassait sa joue. Je regardais Louis en me mordant la lèvre, il me souriait.

_- Allons manger ! J'ai faim !_  
_- Pour changer Niallou !_

**Point de vue , Haley**** :**

Nous étions en fin de journée. Nous avions tous passé notre après midi a jouer avec Léanor mais aussi avec Claire et Nathan. D'ici quelques jours, Harry repartait. Je ne voulais pas, le voir partir. Mais je viendrai passer un week-end chez eux et puis j'essaierai de venir le voir le plus souvent possible.. Enfin bon, c'est pas encore le jour J ! D'abord, on part en Week-end ! Tous ensemble. Moi, Harry, Louis, Eleanor, Liam, Danielle, Zayn, Perrie, Niall et Amber ! Enfin.. Amber ne voulait pas, mais j'allais essayer de la convaincre ! D'ailleurs, Danielle et Perrie arrivaient demain. Ensuite, on part tous dans deux jours pour.. Je ne sais pas où en faite ! Ce soir, il faisait beau et chaud. On avait manger dans le jardin de Claire. J'étais sur les genou d'Harry.  
**  
**_- Amber, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tu sais.. Je vais être triste sans toi !_  
_- Je ne peux pas ma cousine chérie ! J'ai un rendez vous ce week-end, pour un appartement ici._  
_- Ouais, je sais que tu mens mais tant pis.. La prochaine fois ?_  
_- Promis ! Tu va profité de ton amoureux, c'est déjà ça !_  
_- Oui, mais j'aurai aimé que tu sois là.._

Elle me souriait, et Harry m'embrassait. Il était tellement mignon ce mec je vous jure.. Comment il avait pu tombé amoureux d'une fille comme moi ? Je me le demande tous les jours. On passait notre soirée a parler, se faire des calins.. Puis on avait fini par faire une bataille d'eau dans le jardin, on avait tous fini trempé, moi encore plus vu qu'ils se sont tous mis sur moi avec le tuyau d'eau .. On allait se coucher vers deux ou trois heure du matin.

**Vingt-cinq Septembre**** :**

Nous étions dans l'avion, destination l'Italie ! Verone pour être exacte. Avec les filles, on avaient convaincu les garçons que la ville des amoureux étaient une destination parfaite ! Ils voulaient tous allez aux USA mais ils nous aiment trop alors ils avaient cédés. Arrivé dans cette ville magnifique, on décidait, après avoir poser nos affaires dans un hotel cinq étoiles, d'aller faire les magasins avec les filles ! Bah oui, fallait qu'on soit belle pour nos amoureux !

[ _Pendant ce temps là _]

**Point de vue , Extérieur**** :**

Amber était assise, se balançant d'avant en arrière, en état de choc. A ses pieds reposait le cadavre d'un homme, uniquement vêtu d'un marcel tâché de sang et de sueur. Il portait trois impacts de balles ainsi que des griffures sur la joue, la jeune femme, quand à elle, était bien plus amochée. Seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un débardeur lacéré, cette dernière était complètement frigorifiée et terrorisée. Son dos était recouvert de dizaines de marques ensanglantées de coup de fouets, qui reposait dans un coin. Elle avait de nombreuses bleus sur son beau visage et son corps ainsi que des brûlures de cigarettes sur ses bras. Une lèvre fendue et un oeil au beurre noir s'étalaient également sur son visage. Elle s'était ouvert les veines après avoir tué son ancien ami et la lame de rasoir était posé à ses pieds. Autour d'eux étaient éparpillés des centaines de clichés montrant la jeune femme défigurée ou dans des positions forcées et gênantes et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une vidéo tournait en boucle. Cette vidéo diffusait les années de calvaire qu'elle avait enduré. Amber ne cessait de se balancer, murmurant des paroles qui lui avaient été dites pendant ses longues années de cauchemar et qu'elle croyait vrai.

Elle pleurait et se sentait honteuse d'être la personne que l'homme avait décrite alors que les paroles était totalement fausses. Depuis le moment où elle avait tué l'homme et avant de s'ouvrir les veines, Amber était dans une sorte de transe, elle délirait complètement et ne savait plus qui était qui, elle pensait être encore à Londres.

**{Co-écris avec Amber + Désolé si il est court mais entre temps, avec Amber, on s'est amusé à "jouer" la suite de l'histoire et sans vous mentir, je me suis perdue dans l'histoire x) Du coup je le fais plus court mais le prochaine sera plus long. promis ;) ) **


	12. Chapter 12

{ Bon.. Je suppose qu'il y a des Louanor Shipper ( comme moi :3) qui lisent ma fiction. Soyons claire. Pour moi, Louanor est le couple le plus magique qu'il puisse exister. Eleanor est un modèle pour moi, elle prouve a toute les filles qui doutent d'elle que l'avenir est imprévisible et peut se révéler magnifique.. MAIS .. J'adore la bromance de Larry. Et malgré que je sais que Louis et Eleanor s'aiment, qu'Eleanor n'as pas de triplé ou je ne sais quoi, et même si c'était vrai, je pense pas qu'elle a contrat ou quoi que ce sois.. J'ai mis du Larry dans ma fiction. La vrai raison est que j'avais envie. Mais je ne suis pas Larry Shipper. Je trouve juste Larry Magnifique... Bref :') Essayez d'être.. tolérant. C'est aussi pour ça que je mets du Larry, parce qu'on est une seule et même famille et on doit TOUTES ( TOUS ) Accepter les choix différents des autres. Directioner }

**Point de vue , Amber**** :**

**H**aley et les garçons étaient partis depuis 10 minutes et ils me manquaient déjà, surtout Louis.  
Personne n'était au courant pour nous deux et comme les garçons partaient en week-end avec leurs petites amies respectives, je ne pouvais pas venir. Je me sentais aussi pas mal coupable de sortir avec Lou alors qu'il était encore avec Eleanor. J'étais d'ailleurs capable de le quitter si on avait pas le choix, je ne voulais surtout pas le faire passer pour un salop, ni me faire détester par les fans, les Boy's et leurs copines et puis par Haley bien entendu. Si je n'étais pas venue ici, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais si j'étais restée à Londres, j'aurai fini morte alors je préfère quand même être venue. J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis sonner, pensant à ma cousine, qui ne devais pas avoir ses clés, je lui dis de rentrer, que ce n'étais pas fermé.

_Grossière erreur._

**A** peine le dos tourné, je sentis des mains me pousser au mur et une voix grave et menaçante, que j'aurais reconnue entre mille retentis. Cette voix foutrement sexy et attirante qui m'avais fait craqué étant plus jeune mais qui me rappela de nombreuses années de souffrance et que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre était là. Putain.

**- Alors salope, tu te rappelle de moi ?**

**L**e corps tremblant, j'essaya de crier mais un minuscule cri de souris parvint seulement à sortir de mes lèvres avant qu'il n'attrape mes cheveux et me frappe la tête contre le mur à de maintes reprises. Quand il me lâcha, mes genoux se dérobèrent et, m'effondrant par terre, il en profita pour déverser sa haine sur moi, en m'insultant.

**- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper sale petite pute ? Après tout ce que je t'ai offert ?**

**I**l commença alors à me rouer de coups de pieds et de poings pendant que j'essayais de me protéger, chaque coups plus violents que les précédents. Quand il s'arrêta, j'eus à peine le moment de reprendre une minuscule respiration qu'il commença à alterner ses deux tortures préférées : les coups de fouets ainsi qu'éteindre ses cigarettes sur mes bras. Et comme il savait que c'est ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir, il n'hésitait pas à laisser sa cigarette plus longtemps ou à me fouetter plus fort. Cet homme est un monstre. Quand enfin il en eût marre, je devinais à travers les rideaux le soleil en train de se coucher. Depuis combien de temps durait cette torture ? Je n'avais plus aucun repère. J'était insensible à ses insultes et je le laissa me traîner dans une des chambres, sachant que si je me débattais, j'en paierai le prix fort. Il se saisit de mes poignets, qu'il attacha aux barreaux du lit avec un objet froid qui devait être des menottes. Il lança ensuite des morceaux de cartons et en y risquant un coup d'oeil, j'eut alors un haut le coeur : sous mes yeux était étalé plusieurs années de la vie d'une jeune femme que je reconnus, c'était moi ! Ce pervers s'était amusé à me prendre en photo à chaque torture, chaque "jeu", chaque humiliation. Il lança par la suite une vidéo, qu'il me força à regarder pendant qu'il abusait de moi. Cette vidéo diffusait mes viols, mes tortures en boucle, mes cris et halètements ainsi que ses insultes qui se confondaient avec les bruits que nous faisions dans la chambre. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, il se stoppa, se redressa et, me détachant, m'ordonna de lui faire à manger pendant qu'il se lavait. Il m'informa qu'au moindre faux pas, il me punirait comme jamais. Je savais qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots et décidait donc de lui obéir, mais pas sans avoir obéit complè en vitesse mon téléphone, je tapa un texto à Haley en vitesse, dans lequel je mettais des dates régulières associées au nombre de kilos que je faisais à ces dates là. Je connaissais ces données par coeur pour les avoir appris et me les étais récitées de nombreuses fois pour m'évader pendant que je me faisait punir et frapper. Une fois que j'eut envoyé mon sms, j'éteignis mon téléphone et fit ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Au bout de 10 minutes, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner sans arrêt. Mon tortionnaire qui était sorti de la douche, lassé des appels, débrancha le téléphone avant de le balancer contre le mur.

**- Putain, je suis sur que tu as prévenu quelqu'un sale garce.**

**- Mais...n...non, je te jure que non.**

**I**l explosa de fureur à mes paroles.

**- ME TUTOIE PAS ! ET ME REGARDE PAS SALE CHIENNE !**

**J**e sentais qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus, continuant à m'insulter.

**- C'est de ta faute si notre enfant est mort.**

**I**l attrapa alors un revolver et le pointa sur moi.

**- Soit tu ferme ta gueule, soit je te bute.**

**N**'écoutant que mon instinct, j'attrapa alors la base de l'arme et me débattit. Mais d'un seul coup, 3 bruits assourdissants retentirent et je vis l'homme tituber avant de s'effondrer par terre. Qu'avais-je fait ? Il fallait que je me punisse. J'allais donc dans la salle de bain et cherchait une lame de rasoir. Une fois trouvée, je revenais vers le cadavre et m'assis par terre, m'entrepris de me lacérer les poignets, m'insultant de tout les noms avant de commencer à me balancer d'avant en arrière. Ce fut alors le trou noir, je ne savais plus où j'étais et qui j'étais, je me rappelais seulement que je souffrais. Je prononçais sans m'arrêter les paroles qu'un homme m'avait dit pendant de longues années, qui devaient être vrai. En même temps, je regardais la forme étendue à mes pieds.

**Vingt-huit septembre à 9 heures 17.**

Point de vue , Extérieur** :**

Haley et les garçons rentraient a Paris. Ce week-end leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Harry repartait d'ici quelques jours pour Londres, sans Haley. Elle allait vivre des moments difficiles après le départ d'Harry, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. D'ailleurs, à leur arrivé chez Haley, ils allaient découvrir a quel point la vie des autres peut renfermer de nombreux secrets, même quand on connait parfaitement une personne. Ils étaient dans le taxi ( Bon, la limousine. ) qui les ramenaient chez notre petite Haley. Harry regardait Louis en souriant, Louis aussi, souriait. Leur secret ? Haley le savait depuis toujours sans jamais en être convaincu. Mais ce week-end, Harry s'était livré a sa bien-aimée. Il aimait Haley plus que sa propre vie, mais si il voulait aller plus loin avec elle, elle devait accepté cette relation secrète qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Louis et Harry s'aiment. En même temps, faudrai être bête pour ne pas le remarqué. Louis aime sa petite amie, Eleanor, plus que tout au monde. Malgré qu'il ai Amber comme maîtresse, Eleanor était sa vie. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans cette fille qui le rendait heureux à chaque instant. Eleanor avait accepté cette relation, elle aussi. Même si elle avait eu du mal au début. Aujourd'hui, Louis allait revoir Amber. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Garder cette relation secrète ? L'arrêter ici ? Il était perdu. Heureusement que ses quatre meilleurs amis étaient là. Même si aucun d'eux ne savait pour Lui & Amber, ils lui remontaient le moral sans le savoir. Ils arrivaient devant la maison d'Haley. Claire était aussi parti en week-end avec son mari et sa petite fille. Leur retour était prévu le jour du départ d'Harry. Dans deux petit jours. Haley sorti la première de la limousine. Elle voulu prendre ses affaires mais le chauffeur, et ami des garçons, avait refusé. Il ne trouvait pas ceci normal, qu'une fille porte des valises aussi lourde. Elle lui souriait, mais insistait pour quand même porté quelque chose. Elle prit donc le sac où elle avait mis les objets, vêtement et autres souvenirs qu'elle avait acheté a Verone. Elle pensait à sa mère, en prenant ce sac. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort de sa mère, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, lui avait apporté autant de belle chose.. La vie était injuste. Elle était pauvre mais elle avait sa mère. Aujourd'hui, elle était dans une maison où l'argent ne manquait jamais, mais elle ressentait un vide en elle. Elle aurai voulu changer cette ville contre celle qu'elle avait avant, parce que l'argent, elle s'en fichait. Même si elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être avec Harry. Ce bouclé si parfait, gentil et attentionné. C'est pensive qu'elle entrait dans la maison. La porte n'était pas fermé a clé. Elle se disait que peut-être Claire était rentré plus tôt ou qu'Amber avait oublié de la fermé, pour pas changer. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était aucune de ces hypothèses. Il y avait des taches de sang au sol. Elle resta figée, s'imaginant le pire. Elle avait eu un sms étrange durant son week-end, venant d'Amber. Elle se demandait si, au final, ce n'était pas un appel au secours.  
**  
- AMBER !**

Elle l'a cherchait partout, jusqu'a ce qu'elle l'a retrouve, assise, recroqueviller, du sang sur elle et un cadavre a ses cotés. Elle paniquait et décidait d'appeler les secours. Les garçons arrivaient derrière Haley, et restait sans voix. Une fois le choc passé, Louis et Harry allaient vers Amber.

**- Amber, tu va ..**  
**- LACHE MOI JE RECOMMENCERAI PLUS !**

**I**ls reculaient, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison ? Ils voyaient une vidéo passé sur la télévision de cette chambre. On y reconnaissait Amber, se faisant massacrer, violer, frapper, abuser.. Le son avait été coupé, avec un peu de chance, Haley n'avait pas remarqué ce detail. Harry l'as sorti de la chambre. Elle pleurait.

**- Venez vite ! Ma cousine a été victime d'agression, venez ! E**lle pleurait trop, n'arrivant plus à être compréhensible. Harry prit son téléphone, serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras.  
**- Police secours ? Il y a eu quelque chose chez nous, on était parti en week-end et la cousine de ma petite amie s'est faite agresser.. Il y a un corps.. I**l donna aucun autre détail, juste qu'Amber était dans un état second, qu'elle ne reconnaissait personne. Il donna aussi l'adresse de la maison.

**H**aley pleurait dans les bras d'Harry, elle n'y croyait pas. Comment un aussi beau week-end avait pu être aussi horrible pour sa cousine ? Louis avait essayé de parler à Amber, mais elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle était désolé. Elle posait la main sur son ventre.

**- Maman est la petit bébé, maman est là.. **  
**- Amber ? C'est Louis.. Tu.. Tu es enceinte ?**  
**- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus, maman est là jolie bébé..  
**  
**A**près quelques minutes, la police et ambulanciers arrivèrent. Harry expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé a leur arrivé, les ambulanciers prirent Amber, qui se débattait et hurlait, pour l'amener a l'hôpital Les policiers avaient demandé a ce qu'ils quittent tous la maison le temps de l'enquête et à parlé au propriétaire de la maison. Harry avait donc passé le numéro de Claire et Nathan, puis sortait de la maison avec ses meilleurs amis et sa petite amie, toujours en larmes. Tous se regardaient. Ils étaient inquiet pour Haley, pour Amber, pour tous ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence.. Ils montèrent dans la limousine, leur affaires remise dans le coffre et attendaient. Quoi ? Ils ne le savaient même pas eux même. Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent tous ensemble d'aller à l'hôpital, voir Amber.

**[Vingt-huit septembre ; 17 heure et 25 minutes ]**

**A**mber s'était calmé et avait peu à peu retrouvé ses esprits, un peu grâce aux médicaments qu'on lui avait donné. Elle avait été interroger par la police, et la légitime défense avait été prononcé. Elle avait tout de même peur, et pensait toujours être enceinte malgré la confirmation qu'elle ne l'était pas. Louis avait décidé de resté avec elle. Niall l'accompagnait. Claire était rentré plus tôt de son week-end en famille, Haley était avec Harry à l'hotel, Liam et Zayn avaient passer leur temps au téléphone avec leur petites-amies, pour leur expliqué la situation et parler avec elle du bouleversement qu'ils ressentaient.

**Trente Septembre**** :**

C'était le jour du départ d'Harry et des garçons. Haley était avec eux à l'aéroport. Il n'était que dix heures vingt-cinq, et elle allait dire au revoir a son petit ami pour, sans aucun doute, une longue période. Amber devait passer encore une semaine a l'hôpital, voir un psy pour parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé et après, elle retournerai à Londres. Niall avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne habiter chez lui, vu qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de retourné chez Claire. Haley l'enviait, parce qu'elle pourrait voir les garçon plus qu'elle. De la jalousie ? Non, loin de là ! Elle n'avait juste pas envie de laisser partir son amoureux, et encore moins être loin de lui.  
**  
- On se revoit très vite mon amour.  
- J'ai déjà hâte alors.. Tu va me manqué Harry..  
- Toi aussi jolie princesse. Je t'appel quand je suis arrivé à Londres. On se skype demain et tu viendra me rejoindre dans deux mois.  
- Pour un week-end avec toi ! E**lle souriait malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.  
**- Oui ! Je t'aime , Haley.  
- Je t'aime aussi Harry !**

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Haley n'avait pas réussi a retenir ses larmes, les traîtresses avaient coulées alors qu'elle essayait de resister. Harry, lui, avait les yeux larmoyant. Il ne craquerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, Haley aurai encore plus pleuré et ça lui aurai fait encore plus mal au coeur. Elle embrassait la joue des garçons avant de revenir sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il l'a serrait fort dans ses bras avant de partir. Elle le regardait s'éloigner, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se retrouve totalement seule. Elle regardait l'avion de son petit ami s'envoler vers Londres. Quelques fans étaient là. Depuis qu'Harry avait officialisé sa relation avec Haley, elle avait rencontré quelques fans, très gentilles, qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur leur soutiens. Et elles n'avaient pas menti. Harry avait Tweeter qu'il rentrait a Londres, et qu'il prendrai l'avion a cette heure là. Les fans ne criaient pas. Elles avaient toutes les larmes aux yeux en voyant cette scene d'Harry et Haley, se disant au revoir. Haley se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'aéroport, essuyant ses larmes avant qu'elles ne recoulent.  
**  
- Haley, ça va aller ? E**lle souriait à cette fan, et à celles qui, derrière elle, la soutenait.  
**- Oui, ça va aller. Merci de nous soutenir..  
- C'est normal, entre Directioner. On se soutient toute ! C'est ça, la 1D Family !**

Haley prenait cette fan dans ses bras, la remerciant et partait de l'aéroport. Elle s'en éloignait au plus vite. Claire l'attendait dehors, et quand Haley s'approchait d'elle, elle l'a prit dans ses bras.  
**  
- Je suis là, ça va aller ma chérie..**

Haley ne cessait de pleurer. Elle se sentait fragile sans Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer d'autre tragédie. Et pourtant.. Elle savait qu'on lui cachait des choses. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle allait en souffrir comme si on lui annonçait une deuxième fois le décès de sa mère. Claire ramenait Haley à l'hôtel D'ici deux jours, toute la famille pourra rentré à la maison. La police avait fini son enquête et la femme de ménage avait presque fini de tout ranger et nettoyer.  
**  
D**u coté d'Harry, l'ambiance était joyeuse, ou du moins, ils essayaient tous qu'elle le soit. Haley manquait à Harry. Et heureusement que Louis était là pour lui.  
**  
- Je suis là si tu a besoin Hazza.  
- J'ai besoin de toi, Louis..**

Louis le prenait dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre lui, le berçait aussi parce qu'Harry, malgré tout ses efforts avait fini par craqué dans les bras de son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'une fille comme il l'était d'Haley. Il ne comprenait pas comment, en si peu de temps, une fille avait pu lui faire ça. Louis embrassait la joue d'Harry. Il finissait toujours pas retrouver le sourire, même dans un moment aussi triste pour lui. Il regardait Louis, et embrassait sa joue a son tour. Malgré qu'Haley acceptait leur relation, ils avaient du mal à exprimer leur sentiments quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quand ils étaient tous les cinq, les autres faisait souvent comme si ils ne les voyaient pas pour qu'il se sente pas observé. Harry regardait si les garçons les observaient, il remarquait que, comme toujours, ils se parlaient sans les regarder. Il regardait ensuite Louis, qui lui souriait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Même si ça n'était qu'un petit baiser, ils s'en contentaient toujours. Ils avaient leur petites-amies, ils les aimaient tant et si fort. D'ailleurs, quand leur avion avait atterris a Londres, Harry appelait Haley.  
**  
- Mon amour !  
- Harry ! Tu.. Tu me manque tellement..  
- Toi aussi tu me manque princesse. Tellement ! J'ai hâte de te revoir !  
- Et moi dont ! Si tu savais Harry !**

Elle était si heureuse de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix qu'elle pleurait. Elle était réellement amoureuse de ce garçon, et se demandait souvent comment était-ce possible qu'il l'aime en retour. Souvent elle pensait que cette histoire n'était qu'une fiction, un rêve qu'elle faisait. En tout cas, si c'était un rêve, elle souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. Elle savait aussi que, même si c'était un rêve, elle allait beaucoup souffrir. Pas qu'Harry irai lui faire du mal, mais elle savait qu'elle allait être vite accroc a cette situation, a cet homme si parfait qui partageait sa vie et qu'elle allait être mal loin de lui. La preuve en ce moment même, elle pleurait parce qu'il était loin d'elle. Leur conversation dura quelques minutes, une bonne trentaines en faite. Harry signait des autographe et faisait des photos avec les fans en même temps, et elles lui demandaient toutes comment allait Haley, criant des " Hello Haley " " How are you " ce qui l'as touchait énormément. A la fin de la conversation, Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et toutes les fans s'étaient mise a crier de joie. Une fois qu'ils avaient raccroché, Haley allait se coucher. Avec Harry, ils avaient passer la nuit à parler, à rire et à pleuré aussi.. De son coté, Harry avait hâte de rentré chez lui pour faire une sieste aussi, car pleuré l'avait fatigué. Louis prit la main d'Harry en entrant chez eux, seul endroit où ils pouvaient être eux même.  
**  
- Viens Harry, on va se reposer un peu.  
- Oui.. J'en ai besoin ! On a quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce soir on a un rendez vous pour une radio londonienne.  
- On a le temps de dormir, c'est cool ça !**

Ils se souriaient, puis allaient dans leur chambre. Harry se mis en boxer, suivit de Louis et ils se mirent dans leur lit. Louis prenait Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier qui s'endormit assez vite.  
**  
****Octobre**** :**

Les jours passaient, et, depuis qu'Amber avait rejoint les garçons, Haley se sentait seule. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle parlait avec Harry presque tous les soirs mais, au fils des jours, Harry était de plus en plus distant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Amber était pareil. Distante, et totalement absente en faite. Heureusement, Haley pouvait compter sur les fans. Elle s'était faite une page Facebook qui avait eu 380 000 j'aime en seulement trois petits jours ( Un peu grâce à Harry hein. ) et du coup, elle se confiait à toutes ces filles qui l'a soutenait. Elles avaient toutes demandées a faire une journée avec Haley, et bien-sûr, celle ci avait accepté. Elles étaient toutes allés se balader dans un parc et parlaient de leur idoles. Les filles posaient beaucoup de questions a Haley, mais celle-ci n'avait pas le droit d'y répondre pour certaine alors elle les évitait.**  
**

**{Co-écris avec Amber ~ A suivre ce week-end ;) }**


End file.
